50 choses à faire quand on s'ennuie
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. 50 choses à faire quand on s'ennuie. Façon Cullen. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver chez eux. Et le pire c'est qu'ils entraînent parfois d'autres personnes dans leur folie. REPOST
1. Blagues téléphoniques

**Auteur : **Lost in Believing

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/General

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Lost in Believing . Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 1 : Blagues téléphoniques -**

_  
-PoV Bella-_

"Je m'ennuie telleeeement," me plaignis-je. C'était les vacances d'été, et il n'y avait rien à faire chez les Cullen. Les garçons étaient partis chasser, donc Alice, Rosalie, Esme et moi étions à la maison, avec absolument rien à faire. Et c'était très ennuyeux.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Bella ?" demanda Alice, en sautillant dans les escaliers. Seigneur, elle m'avait fait peur. Rosalie la suivait. J'étais assise toute seule dans le salon, entrain de regarder le piano.

Alice et Rosalie s'assirent près de moi par terre, et on se regarda. Elles attendaient ma réponse. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Vous n'avez pas une idée ?"

"Hmm, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un relooking ?" suggéra Rosalie. Mes yeux lancèrent des éclairs, ouais bien sûr. Je n'allais pas être une seule fois une barbie de tout l'été.

"Je ne pense pas que Bella aimerait beaucoup ça, même si j'adore l'habiller," répondit Alice. "Et si, on faisait une blague téléphonique à quelqu'un ?"

"A qui ?" demandais-je. Franchement, je ne voyais personne à qui faire une blague.

"Pourquoi pas les garçons ? Et je suis sûre qu'on pourrait embêter quelqu'un comme Mike Newton," suggéra Rosalie. Beurk, Mike Newton. Hmm, peut-être qu'on pourrait l'appeler et lui dire qu'il devrait déménager loin, en Afrique ou en Europe.

"Allez Bella, s'il te plaît acceptes qu'une blague téléphonique puisse être drôle," dit Alice. "Tu en as déjà fait avant, non ?"

"En fait... Je n'ai jamais fait de blague téléphonique à qui que ce soit. Mais je sais que c'est hilarant parce que j'ai déjà vu Jessica le faire," répondis-je.

De petits téléphones argentés apparurent dans les mains d'Alice et de Rosalie. "Okay, on commence et ensuite ce sera ton tour," dit Rosalie. "Qui devrait-on appeler en premier ?"

Elles eurent une conversation silencieuse et Rosalie hocha finalement la tête. "Emmett."

Je rigolais. "Emmett réalisera que c'est toi, Rose," répondis-je.

Alice eut un sourire satisfait. "Non."

Le tonalité d'attente résonna, Rose avait mit le haut-parleur. Les garçons étaient entrain de chasser, mais je savais qu'ils décrocheraient probablement. "Rose," La voix d'Emmett remplit la pièce. Je réalisais soudainement que nos noms s'affichaient probablement.

La voix de Rosalie était basse et profonde lorsqu'elle parla. Elle essayait de se faire passer pour un homme, un homme avec une voix aigue. "Rose ? Oh, est-ce que c'est la fille qui est dans ce club avec moi ? Hmm, elle est sexy," répondit-elle.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse à l'autre bout du fil, et Alice et moi essayions de retenir notre rire. Ça marchait, même si quelques ricanements nous échappaient. Emmett aurait probablement pu nous entendre s'il n'avait pas était aussi distrait par ce que Rosalie venait de lui dire. "Qu'est ce que...? Qui êtes vous ?" grogna Emmett.

"Qui êtes vous ?" demanda Rosalie. Emmett avait l'air tellement énervé, et Alice et moi ne pouvions plus retenir notre rire... Mais étonamment, on résista parce qu'on savait que les garçons nous tueraient autrement.

"J'ai posé la question en premier, qui êtes vous et que faites vous avec ma femme ?" Emmett criait maintenant. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je n'avais jamais fait ce genre de blague auparavant.

"Hmm, je danse avec elle dans un club à Vegas. Et qui êtes vous et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de femme ?" demanda Rosalie. Étonnamment, elle n'avait pas encore craquer. Je me demandai comment elle faisait.

Il y eut un grognement bas à l'autre bout du fil avant qu'Emmett ne parle à nouveau, mais il ne s'addressa pas à Rose. "Les mecs, on rentre."

"Pourquoi ?" On aurait dit Jasper, mais la voix était lointaine.

"Rose a des problèmes." leur répondit Emmett.

"Sérieusement, qui c'est cette Rose dont on parle ?" demanda Rosalie, en prétendant être confuse. Je savais qu'Alice était intérieurement écroulée de rire.

"UGH !" répondit Emmett avant de raccrocher. A la seconde même où il le fit, on éclata toutes les trois de rire. Rosalie lâcha son téléphone, et Alice tomba par terre. On essayait toute de parler, mais on ne pouvait pas, et la pièce était emplie de nos rires.

Notre fou rire semblait faire trembler la maison, et Esme entra dans la pièce avec une expression abasourdie sur le visage. Alice arrêta de rire pendant un moment, et son regard se fit vague. Elle avait probablement une vision. Nos rire moururent et on attendit qu'Alice nous dise ce qu'elle avait vu.

Quand elle sortit finalement de sa transe, elle éclata de rire. "Ils vont à Vegas. Enfin, Emmett y va et les autres rentrent à la maison. Ils seront là dans une vingtaine de minutes.

On éclata de rire à notre tour. "Je suppose qu'ils n'étaient pas entrain de chasser lorsqu'on les a appelé," déclara Rosalie.

Esme nous regarda avec curiosité. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait les filles ?"

"Une blague téléphonique," lui répondit-on, en lui faisant nos plus beaux sourires angéliques.

Elle secoua la tête et retourna dans la cuisine. "Alors, à qui le tour ?" demandai-je. Elles se tournèrent toutes les deux vers moi.

"Le mien ?" repris-je. Elles hochèrent toutes les deux la tête, et Alice me lança le téléphone argenté. "Mais qui je dois appeler ?" demandai-je. Je ne savais pas qui appeler parce que j'étais sûre que qui que ce soit, je serais reconnue.

Rosalie me regarda, et eut un sourire vicieux. Super, elle avait une idée. "Et si tu appelais Edward. Demandes-lui comment ça se passe et il te posera la même question. Dis-lui que tu es dans ce club avec moi et dis quelque chose d'inhabituel. Ça l'énervera probablement."

Hmm, Rose était intelligente. "Et Alice serait là avec nous ?"

"Je pourrais si je voulais, mais je n'en suis pas encore sûre. J'envisage quelque chose d'autre pour énerver Jasper," répondit Alice.

"Okay," dis-je. Je tapais le numéro. Je me mordis la lèvre alors que ça sonnait, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir le faire sans éclater de rire. "Bella," me salua Edward en répondant au téléphone.

"Edward," répondis-je. "Comment se passe la chasse ? Quand rentres-tu ?"

"Ben, on ne chasse plus. Emmett était énervé par quelque chose mais il ne veut pas nous dire quoi. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'on rentre à la maison alors qu'il va ailleurs."

"Il ne t'a pas dit où il allait ?"

"Si, Vegas ?"

Rosalie rigola. "Qui est-ce Bella ?" fit semblant de me demander Rosalie pour suivre le plan.

"C'est Edward," prétendis-je répondre. Alice mit de la musique pour rendre les choses plus réalistes.

"Bella, où es-tu ?" me demanda-t-il. Maintenant, il avait l'air inquiet.

"Vegas. Rosalie et Alice m'ont traîné ici," répondis-je. Puis je fis semblant de soupirer.

"Je viens te chercher, reste où tu es," grogna Edward avant de raccrocher. Je recommençais à rire, tout comme Alice et Rosalie.

"Ils y vont tous maintenant. Jasper sait que je suis avec vous puisque tu as dit mon nom," expliqua Alice entre deux rires.

"Alors, je suppose que tu ne t'ennuies plus maintenant, Bella ?" me demanda Rose. Je rigolai. Bien sûr que non, je ne m'ennuyais plus, on avait envoyé les garçons à Vegas pour rien !

"Nan, définitivement plus. On en a eu que deux, et on est déjà écroulées de rire," répondis-je.

Une chose à laquelle aucune d'entre nous ne s'attendait arriva, le téléphone sonna. Alice décrocha et mit le haut-parleur. "Allô," dit une voix masculine. Est-ce que c'était...Mike Newton ?

"Allô ?" répondit Alice.

"Alice, est ce que Bella est là ?" demanda-t-il. Une minute, comment avait-il eut ce numéro ? Alice me regarda et me tendit le téléphone. Rosalie et Alice avaient toutes les deux une expression confuse sur le visage.

"Allô ?" dis-je.

"Bella. S'il te plaît ne m'en veux pas, c'est un gage. Je dois te poser une question, rappelles toi que c'est un gage."

"Crache le morceau."

"Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir à Vegas avec moi ?"

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Le jeu des pensées._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!!_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	2. Le jeu des pensées

**Auteur : **Lost in Believing

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/General

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Lost in Believing . Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

****- Chapitre 2 : Le jeu des pensées -  
**

_-PoV Edward-_

Bella venait de me jeter hors de la pièce. J'ignorai pourquoi, on était tous paisiblement assis dans le salon, entrain de regarder les informations à la télé, mais je pouvais sentir l'ennui dans la pièce. En fait, je pouvais l'entendre. Bella s'était presque endormie. Mais au lieu de s'endormir, elle m'avait dit d'aller dans ma chambre.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ça changerait, parce que je pouvais entendre les pensées de mes frères et soeurs. Donc, peu importe ce qu'elle envisageait de faire, ça ne marcherait pas. Et avait-elle oublié que j'avais une ouïe vampirique ?

"Edward, tu peux revenir maintenant," cria Bella. Son appel me sortit de mes pensées. Mince, je n'avais pas entendu ce qu'elle leur avait dit.

"Oui amour ?" demandai-je, en m'arrêtant pile devant elle.

"Oh rien. Tu peux t'asseoir maintenant, je devais demander quelque chose à Alice au sujet de ma robe," répondit Bella. Hmm, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle m'avait fait sortir de la pièce. Après tout, je n'étais pas autorisé à voir la robe.

Je me rassis là où j'étais installé avant. Je serrai Bella dans mes bras en regardant l'écran. Aucun de mes frères et soeurs ne pensaient à quoi que ce soit à cet instant, bizarre. Leurs pensées ressemblaient généralement à des hurlements.

Wow. C'était un jour pitoyablement ennuyeux. Étions-nous si blasés que nous ne trouvions rien à faire au cours d'une journée parfaitement agréable ? Peut-être que nous pourrions jouer au baseball plus tard, je pensai qu'un orage se préparait.

Tout était mortellement silencieux, sauf la télé. Carlisle était à l'hôpital et Esme était entrain de planter des fleurs autour de la maison, donc nous étions tous les six à l'intérieur à ne rien faire. Je me demandai ce qui se passait.

_Seigneur, Bella est si sexy._ Je tournai brusquement la tête vers mon frère en entendant cette pensée. Emmett était un homme mort. Avant même qu'il ne le réalise, je serrai sa gorge de mes doigts pâles.

_Hmm, Mike Newton a vraiment apprécié de voir Bella dans la mini-jupe que j'avais choisi pour elle._ Alice ! Elle croisa mon regard et un sourire moqueur naquit sur ses lèvres. Je relâchai Emmett qui ricanait et courus après mon lutin de petite soeur. Et j'avais crû pouvoir lui faire confiance en la laissant choisir les vêtements de ma fiancée.

Un grognement s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je ne pus m'en empêcher, j'étais tellement en colère après mes frères et soeurs. Toutes ces pensées au sujet de Bella me rendaient dingues ! La colère parcourait mes veines mortes, et tout ce à quoi je pouvai penser c'était m'attaquer à la prochaine personne qui penserait à elle.

_Edward est bien trop surprotecteur. Quand va-t-il apprendre que cette fille veut juste s'amuser ?_ Rose ! Je pensais que tu étais de mon côté ! Et de quoi est-ce que tu parles !?

Jasper fredonnait Clair De Lune dans sa tête, troublant ma concentration. Bella chantait une chanson à voix haute, mais je ne savai pas laquelle parce que je n'y prêtai aucune attention. Trop de choses se passaient en même temps ! Ugh !

_Oooh, j'ai une autre jupe qui rendra tous les garçons dingues !_ Les pensées d'Alice me tuaient ! Bella s'habillait très bien. Sans ma soeur, ses tenues étaient parfaites.

_Je me demande si Rose me tuerait si elle savait à quoi je pense... "_Emmett !" grognai-je. Je ne pouvai sérieusement pas en supporter plus. J'utilisai donc une partie de ma force pour plaquer mon frère sur le canapé. Il y eut un crac, et on s'écrasa dans le mur. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Emmett avait utilisé sa force pour nous empêcher de passer à travers.

_Et Jacob. Seigneur, je me sens si mal pour Quil et Seth. Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi il pensait..._ Je croyai que Bella m'avait dit qu'elle n'irait pas voir Jacob sans me prévenir d'abord ? J'ignorai qu'elle avait été à la réserve.

Je m'assis au milieu de la pièce, les mains plaquées sur mes oreilles. Il y avait trop de pensées, et je ne voulai en entendre aucune. Pour empirer les choses, j'entendai deux chansons à la fois. Est-ce que ma misère ne s'arrêterait jamais ? Surtout en ce qui concerne mon amour !

_Bella a vraiment besoin de sortir plus. Peut-être que cette semaine, Alice et moi l'emmèneront dans un club_. Quoi ?! Pas moyen. Je me levai, oubliant que j'essayai d'ignorer mes frères et soeurs. Je me dirigeai vers Rosalie, mais fonçai dans quelque chose d'autre à la place.

Okay, autant pour moi. Pas quelque chose d'autre, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Emmett.

"Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire à Rose ?" grogna Emmett. Je le poussai à travers la pièce, le faisant atterrir sur le canapé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu pensais au sujet de Bella ?" répliquai-je.

Le reste de nos frères et soeurs, et Bella, étaient assis par terre. Ils s'appuyèrent contre le mur et nous regardèrent nous chamailler. Bella semblait sourire moqueusement, mais je n'y prêtai pas vraiment attention.

_If you wanna be my lover, love is what you'll get._ Ouais. Alice chantait les Spice Girls dans sa tête en me faisant un sourire angélique. Pas moyen. Je ne marchai pas.

"Je ne pensais pas à elle ! Je pensais à Rose !"

"Non c'est pas vrai ! Tu hurlais tes pensées dans ma direction, et j'ai failli t'attaquer plus d'une fois !"

"Ouais c'est ça. Tu peux lire mon esprit, mais est-ce que tu es sûre que je ne pensais pas à Rose ? Ou est-ce que tu essayais de bloquer d'autres choses auxquelles je pensais ?"

"J'aimerais pouvoir bloquer ce que vous pensez !" m'exclamai-je. Ça m'aidait beaucoup de pouvoir lire les pensées, mais parfois j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir ce don.

Même si aucun de nous n'y avait réellement prêté attention, nos yeux à tous se posèrent sur la porte d'entrée. Carlisle venait de rentrer et observait le chaos qui régnait dans le salon. "Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez les enfants ?" demanda-t-il, toujours abasourdi.

Emmett eut un sourire moqueur. Tout comme le reste de ma famille...Et Bella ? Quoi ?

"Le jeu des pensées qui énervent Edward," répondit Emmett d'une voix calme. Tout le monde éclata mentalement de rire. Bella riait même à voix haute.

"Attendez, quoi ?!"

* * *

**Bon, comme ceux qui lisent mes autres histoires le savent déjà, si vous souhaitez un teaser du prochain chapitre, demandez-le moi dans votre review ^^**

_Prochain chapitre : Feux d'artifice._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!!_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	3. Feux d'artifices

**Auteur : **Lost in Believing

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/General

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Lost in Believing . Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

****- Chapitre 3 : Feux d'artifice -**

_-PoV Rosalie-_

Il y avait un bruit bizarre dehors. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? J'espérai vraiment qu'Emmett ne préparait pas une nouvelle stupidité.

Oh mon Dieu.

Mon mari était un crétin fini ! "Emmett, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!" criai-je, en l'observant avec surprise alors qu'il essayait de mettre le feu à quelque chose. "Est-ce que tu es suicidaire ? Je veux dire, franchement !"

Il se tourna vers moi. "Rose ! Viens voir, ça s'appelle des feux d'artifices. Les humains adorent regarder ça, donc je me suis dis, pourquoi pas essayer ? Alors j'en ai acheté et maintenant j'essaye de les allumer."

Emmett était vraiment suicidaire, je n'arrivai pas à croire que je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte avant. Est-ce qu'il ne réalisait pas que le feu blessait ? Les humains et les vampires ! Donc on était tous foutu s'il n'arrivait pas à le contrôler. "Emmett ! N'essaye pas de faire un feu d'artifice, on en a déjà tous vu un et on sait à quoi ça ressemble ! Je me moque de savoir comment tu vas les allumer !" Il ne m'écouterait pas.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ce bordel ?" cria Alice derrière moi.

"Exactement," répondis-je. Elle s'approcha prudemment d'Emmett, avant de revenir près de moi. Son visage exprimait clairement sa perplexité Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

"Honnêtement. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Il essaye d'allumer quelque chose...j'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas lui-même," souffla Alice, en le regardant avec des yeux écarquillés.

"Non, j'allume des feux d'artifice," répondit joyeusement Emmett.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Alice avant qu'elle ne puisse reprendre la parole. "Okay. Alors je vais juste rentrer à l'intérieur, loin du feu." Elle disparut et je fus toute seule dehors avec mon idiot de mari.

"Sérieusement Emmett, il ne fait même pas encore noir dehors. Tu ne les verras pas à cause de la lumière," lui expliquai-je, en pointant le ciel toujours clair au dessus de nos têtes. Le soleil se couchait, mais quand même.

"Et alors ? Je les installe maintenant. Le temps que je finisse, il fera nuit. Peut-être pas nuit noire mais suffisamment sombre pour que l'on puisse voir les jolies couleurs." Rappelez moi de lui rappeler de ne plus jamais utiliser l'expression 'jolies couleurs'.

"Très bien, mais ne mets le feu à rien d'autre. S'il te plaît." Je rentrai à l'intérieur de la maison, marchant à la vitesse d'une humaine et observai ma famille qui regardait la télé.

"Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'Emmett essaye d'installer des feux d'artifice ? Honnêtement, il est entrain de penser à quel point ça va être cool et à toutes les jolies couleurs qui éclaireront le ciel," s'exclama Edward. Bella me regarda et éclata de rire.

"Umm, ouais. Tu peux lui demander toi-même. Il a dit que les humains le faisaient et il voulait essayer parce que ça avait l'air cool," expliquai-je. Bon ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait dit mais bon ! Il essayait d'allumer des choses !

"Dis-lui qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas ruiner la maison," prévint Esme. J'étais d'accord avec elle. S'il le faisait, nous n'aurions plus de maison.

"Est-ce qu'il n'a rien de mieux à faire ? Je veux dire, honnêtement, je ne pense pas que l'ennui puisse prendre le contrôle aussi facilement," dit Bella. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'endroit où je me tenai, et Edward la suivit. Je me demandai quel effet ça faisait d'être suivie et chouchoutée à chaque instant de sa vie.

"Je ne sais pas, pourquoi on irait pas lui demander," suggérai-je. On se dirigea vers la porte, et le reste de la famille nous rejoignit pour voir Emmett allumer ses feux d'artifice.

"Regarde Rose, j'ai fini !" sourit Emmett. Il pointa les feux d'artifice du doigt. Wow, apparemment, il avait réussit à tout installer. Umm, okay alors.

"Cool," lui dis-je en levant le pouce.

"Emmett, sois prudent," ajouta Carlisle. J'étais d'accord avec lui, c'était du feu et on parlait d'Emmett. C'était plutôt compréhensible.

"Regardez bien le premier Cullen a allumer des feux d'artifice," dit bruyamment Emmett. Il ramassa quelque chose et l'approcha des feux d'artifice. Rien n'arriva mais ça prit feu. Soudainement, il y eut un boum et sa chaussure fut couverte de flammes.

"Oops," dit-il en vidant un seau d'eau sur son pied.

"EMMETT !" cria tout le monde. Il se contenta de nous regarder avec une expression interrogative sur le visage.

"Je crois que tu es supposé les pointer vers le haut," suggéra Jasper. Comment Jasper savait-il ce qu'il fallait faire ? Bon, il a dit 'supposé' donc je pense qu'il n'est pas sûr.

"Oh." Emmett attrapa une fusée et la pointa vers le haut. Et il l'alluma. Le fusée s'envola presque aussi vite que l'un d'entre nous !

On leva les yeux vers le ciel. Juste au-dessus de la ligne des arbres, une seule fusée explosa dans la nuit. Il y avait deux couleurs différentes, vert et bleu. Les étincelles restèrent proches les unes des autres pendant un moment, puis elles se séparèrent, c'était plutôt cool. Ça dura moins de cinq secondes puis ça disparut.

On fixait tous le ciel, essayant d'assimiler le fait qu'Emmett avait finalement fait quelque chose de bien sans tout détruire.

"Wow," souffla Bella. Ce fut la première à parler.

"Emmett a finalement réussit à faire quelque chose," dit Jasper, toujours abasourdi.

"Bon boulot," ajouta Edward.

"Merci. Tu n'as blessé personne," dit Esme.

"Emmett, tu as réussi !" Je me précipitai vers lui pour le serrer dans mes bras. Il sourit.

"Ouais ! Je vais le refaire !" s'exclama-t-il. Il en alluma un autre, mais il y eut un problème cette fois. La fusée ne pointait pas vers le ciel.

Au lieu de cela, elle se précipita dans un arbre et explosa. On fixa tous l'impact, choqué.

"Regarde toutes les jolies couleurs, Rose !"

_

* * *

_

**Comme d'hab, un teaser si vous me le demandez !**

_Prochain chapitre : Plier le linge_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!!_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	4. Plier le linge

**Auteur : **Lost in Believing

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/General

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Lost in Believing . Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

****- Chapitre 4 : Plier le linge -**

_-PoV Alice-_

Honnêtement. Est-ce qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit à faire quand Bella et Edward n'étaient pas là ? Pire, il n'y avait rien à faire même lorsqu'ils étaient là ! Seigneur ! J'arrivai pas à croire que j'étais assise dans le salon entrain de plier des chaussettes et des chemises avec mes frères et soeurs. Esme nous avait donné des corvées à faire pour nous distraire de notre terrible ennui.

"Alice, passe moi le panier," me demanda Jasper. J'attrapais le panier à linge et le lui passais littéralement à la vitesse d'un vampire. Il l'attrapa facilement et me lança un regard noir.

"Pourquoi on fait ça ? Je veux dire, c'est ennuyant !" se plaignit Emmett. J'étais d'accord avec lui, on aurait préféré s'ennuyer sans avoir à plier le linge en plus.

Rosa lança une chaussette à Emmett et elle atterrit sur son épaule. C'était plutôt drôle comme image, une si petite chaussette sur un si grand garçon. Je pense que c'était une chaussette de Rose. "Parce qu'on a rien de mieux à faire, et que si c'est pas fait tu risques de porter l'un des slips d'Edward," répondit Rose.

Emmett eut l'air dégoûté. Heureusement, Edward et Bella n'étaient pas là, elle serait entrain de rire et Edward serait entrain de menacer Emmett pour l'empêcher de faire une plaisanterie à cette remarque. "Comme si je rentrais dans un de ces slips ! Eddie est presque aussi petit que Jasper !" On éclata tous de rire.

"Et si j'étais aussi large que toi, j'écraserais ma femme," répondit Jasper, en jeta le panier de linge à Emmett. J'étais d'accord avec lui, quand Emmett me serrait dans ses bras, je ne pouvais presque plus respirer, même si je n'en avais pas besoin.

Emmett attrapa rapidement le panier et le posa devant lui. "C'est que du muscle," s'exclama-t-il. Il tendit le bras et attrapa le 'muscle' qui pendait sous son bras. A mon avis, ça ressemblait plus à de la graisse.

"Où ça, sur la planète lard ?" répliquai-je. Super, le panier me fonçait dessus maintenant.

J'attrapai le morceau de plastique volant et le renvoyait à Rose, qui ne faisait pas attention. Elle l'attrapa- sans surprise. Au lieu de le renvoyer à quelqu'un d'autre, elle lança quelque chose d'autre à travers la pièce. Oh non, pitié me dites pas que- à cet instant, quelque chose atterrit sur mon visage- un des boxers d'Emmett.

"Oh mon Dieu," criai-je, alors que le boxer atterissait sur mon visage. Je ne vis plus rien, et retins mon souffle. "Tu ne viens pas de me lancer un des BOXERS d'EMMETT !" Oh Rose allait le regretter. J'attrapai le sous-vêtements et le lançai à Emmett avec tellement de forces qu'il fit un drôle de bruit en traversant les airs.

J'aurais du voir ça venir ! Ugh ! Je fouillai dans ma pile de linge, plus rapidement qu'avec ma vitesse vampirique habituelle parce que j'étais énervée, et lui lançai des boxers de Jasper et quelques chaussettes d'Emmett. Elle vit ce que je faisais, mais elle fut quand même touchée par les vêtements. "ALICE !" cria-t-elle.

Elle commença à me lancer des choses à la tête. Peu importait ce que c'était, elle prenait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et le lançait, de préférence sur moi. Oh, maintenant c'était la guerre ! "Jasper, viens ici !"

"Emmett, maintenant !"

Nos hommes nous rejoignirent à contre-coeur. Il était évident qu'ils ne voulaient pas être là mais qu'ils étaient amusés en même temps. Emmett commença à se prendre au jeu, et nous jetait des choses aussi. "Jasper, je veux que tu attrapes tous les vêtements qu'ils nous jettent. Couvre moi s'il te plaît."

Jasper se mit devant moi et attrapa les vêtements. J'en attrapai une poignée et la lançai droit devant moi. Un soutien-gorge atterrit sur la tête d'Emmett. "Alice," pleurnicha-t-il.

Oh, je pariai qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit un des soutien-gorges de Rosalie. Mais non, c'était l'un des mien, juste pour l'énerver. Rosalie était toujours entrain de jeter des vêtements, et elle n'en aurait bientôt plus. "Jasper."

"Ouais ?" Ses bras étaient couverts de vêtements. Tout ce que je pouvais voir c'était ses jambes et ses cheveux blonds.

"Jette tout ça sur rose, s'il te plaît." Mes yeux le virent parce que j'étais un vampire. En un battement de coeur, Jasper courut vers Rose, jeta la tonne de vêtements sur elle, et revint s'asseoir innocemment près de moi en glissant son bras autour de ma taille. Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue.

"Bon boulot," soufflai-je, alors qu'on regardait Rose s'extirper de la pile. Emmett la regardait faire. Rose était furieuse.

"T'es sexy quand t'es en colère." Est-ce qu'Emmett pouvait être encore plus stupide ? Honnêtement, même Newton est plus intelligent que lui parfois.

Jasper rigola à côté de moi. "Honnêtement Emmett, c'est pas le bon moment pour les compliments. Ta femme est sur le point de nous démembrer et de nous jeter dans le feu le plus proche." Oooh, c'était effrayant quand on parlait de Rosalie.

Après le commentaire d'Emmett, Rosalie se calma. Bizarre. "Merci chéri. Maintenant Alice, Jasper. Vous allez mourir."

"Pff, on est mort depuis longtemps," répliquai-je.

"Tu vois ce que je veux dire," dit-elle. Elle attrapa quelque chose, le plia jusqu'à ce qu'il tienne dans son poing pâle. On ne savait pas ce que c'était parce qu'elle nous avait tourné le dos. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

C'était du linge. Honnêtement, des vêtements n'étaient pas vraiment effrayant. Et on ne peut pas blesser un vampire avec des vêtements. Wow. Bien essayé, frangine.

A ce moment-là, Bella et Edward passèrent la porte et observèrent, avec une expression confuse sur le visage, le désordre qui régnait dans le salon. Le rire d'Emmett explosa dans toute la maison. "Posez pas de questions," dit-il.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?" demanda Edward, la confusion évidente dans sa voix.

"Ça," répondit Rose. Tout arriva en un instant. Elle lança quelque chose à Jasper, un livre sur la Guerre de Secession, ce qui détourna son attention. Puis elle me lança quelque chose à moi, et je ne réalisai pas ce que c'était jusqu'à ce que ça m'atterrisse dessus.

Parfait. Un des boxers d'Edward.

Les yeux d'Edward lancèrent des éclairs.

Bella éclata de rire. "Alors, je suppose qu'Edward préfère les boxers aux slips, hein ?"

* * *

**Comme d'hab, un teaser si vous me le demandez. A plus !**

_Prochain chapitre : Combien De Coup De Langue Faut-Il Pour Arriver Au Centre D'Une Sucette ?_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	5. Combien de coups de langue fautil ?

**Auteur : **Lost in Believing

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/General

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Lost in Believing . Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

****- Chapitre 5 : Combien De Coup De Langue Faut-Il Pour Arriver Au Centre D'Une Sucette ? -**

_-PoV Emmett-_

"Oh, allez les gars !" pleurnichai-je, en tendant à chacun de mes frères et soeurs une sucette. "Ce sera marrant. Et on pourra enfin répondre à la question que tout le monde se pose depuis longtemps !"

Bella rigola, en observant l'expression de ses presques frères et soeurs.

"S'il te plaît Emmett, tu veux que nous mangions...mangions...De la terre ?" me demanda Edward, en observant la sucette. Non, on n'allait pas manger de la terre. On allait conduire une expérience pour savoir combien de coup de langue il faudrait pour arriver au centre d'une sucette.

"Ce n'est pas de la terre."

"Emmett ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu essayes de nous faire manger de la nourriture humaine ! C'est dégoûtant," râla Rosalie. Quoi, c'était pas si mauvais... Bon okay, peut-être que si.

"Oh Rose, ça suffit. Essayes. Et si on rendait ça marrant ? Le premier a avoir compté le nombre de coups de langue qu'il faut pour atteindre le centre de la sucette gagnera cinquante dollars. Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ?" suggérai-je, en posant triomphalement le billet sur la table. C'était une bonne chose que j'ai du liquide sur moi aujourd'hui.

Si quelque chose devait s'écraser au sol, ce serait la mâchoire de Bella. Sa mâchoire était tombée à l'instant même où ses yeux avaient vu le billet. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés aussi vite que ceux d'un vampire. "Est-ce que c'est beaucoup d'argent pour toi, Bella ?"

"Emmett ! Tu plaisantes, bien sûr que c'est beaucoup d'argent ! Pourquoi en proposes-tu autant de toutes façons ?" demanda-t-elle, en me regardant comme si j'étais fou. C'était l'expression qu'avait la plupart des jeunes à l'école.

Edward se tourna pour la regarder. "Amour, ce n'est pas beaucoup d'argent. Mange la sucette et tu l'auras."

"Mais c'est l'argent d'Emmett ! Je peux pas faire ça." Oh, par pitité Bella, je veux juste savoir combien de coups de langue il faudrait pour atteindre le centre de cette sucette. Fais le pour l'argent ! Fais le pour moi !

"Si, tu peux, Bella. Donne une leçon à Emmett puisqu'il gaspille son argent," grogna Rose. Hey, je croyais que tu étais de mon côté !

"Bon, léchez la sucette !" dis-je.

"Très bien Emmett, t'as gagné," s'exclama Jasper, en ressentant les émotions de tout le monde dans la pièce. Ouais !

"Attend. On va lécher ce truc, et quiconque terminera en premier gagnera l'argent," clarifia Alice, en me lançant un regard noir. "Alors, ça veut dire qu'on aura fini très vite."

"Pourquoi pas à vitesse humaine, s'il vous plaît," demanda Bella.

"Ouais, faisons-le pour l'humaine," ajoutai-je en souriant. Bella me regarda de travers. Edward aussi. Oh pitié, Edward la protège beaucoup trop. Laisses la faire quelques trucs par elle-même, non ?

"Très bien, prêts ?" demanda Rose. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était énervée.

"Go !"

J'enlevai le papier marron qui emballait ma sucette. Pendant quelques secondes, les seuls sons que j'entendis furent ceux du déballage des sucettes. Il y en avait de différentes couleurs. J'avais une sucette au chocolat, je me rappelais de ce goût lorsque j'étais encore humain. C'était délicieux. Alice avait eu framboise, Jasper avait eu orange, Rose avait eu chocolat et Bella et Edward avaient eu framboise.

Je léchai ma sucette. Beeeurk, ça n'avait pas le goût du chocolat. C'était dégoûtant. Bon, ce n'était que le premier coup de langue. "Un," dis-je à voix haute.

Mes frères et soeurs me lançèrent un regard noir. Bella comptait mentalement les coups de langue qu'elle mettait à sa sucette. Je léchai à nouveau la sucette. "Deux."

"Emmett, arrêtes de compter à voix haute," grogna Alice, en me lançant un autre regard noir.

Jasper jeta un coup d'oeil à sa sucette et grimaça. "Bella, comment peux-tu manger ce truc ?" On se tourna tous pour la regarder.

Elle regarda sa sucette et prononça silencieusement le nombre de fois qu'elle avait léché sa sucette. "Quoi ? C'est bon. Les sucettes sont douces et sucrées, je n'arrive pas à imaginer quel goût ça a pour vous cependant."

Alice donna un coup de langue à sa sucette et grimaça. "Ouais, t'arrives pas à imaginer."

Edward léchait sa sucette sans nous prêter attention. Il lisait nos esprits, essayant de connaître notre opinion à tous au sujet du jeu. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ce jeu les ennuyait tous, mais il fallait bien s'amuser un peu !

"Oh Rose, c'est pas si mauvais. Vois les choses comme ça, tu rend Emmett heureux," dit doucement Edward. Il parlait très doucement, presque trop doucement pour que je l'entende. Alors ça c'était bizarre.

"Je sais, mais mon mari est si stupide parfois. Il sait que ces trucs ont un goût horrible pour nous."

Je décidai de ne plus écouter et de continuer ce que nous faisions. "Trois."

"Emmett !" cria Bella. Oh oh, l'humaine s'énerve.

"Emmett, arrêtes de compter à voix haute ! Tu nous embrouilles tous, crétin ! Et tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui va t'arriver si on s'énerve à cause de toi...Encore une fois !" me prévint Alice, en grognant. Okay, un petit lutin vampire, ça faisait peur.

Bella, Alice et Jasper me lancèrent un regard qui me disait clairement de la fermer. Quatre. Cinq. Okay, compter dans ma tête était ennuyeux. "Six."

"Emmett !" hurlèrent tous mes frères et soeurs, y compris Bella. Je leur fis un petit sourire moqueur, et continuai à lécher ma sucette. Sept. Huit. Neuf. Dix. Combien de temps allait-il me falloir pour arriver au centre de ce truc ?

"Vous en êtes à combien ?" demanda Rose, en léchant sa sucette.

Je léchai la mienne une fois de plus. "Onze. Et vous les gars ?"

"Treize," répondit Jasper.

"Soixante-treize," intervint Edward. Quoi ? Je croyais qu'on avait dit pas de vitesse vampirique ! Il devait tricher, c'était ce qu'il faisait toujours.

"Sept," ajouta Alice.

"Quarante-huit," dit Bella. Quoi ? L'humaine en avait plus que nous et son petit-ami était en tête ! Est-ce qu'ils essayaient de nous rouler ?

"Dix-huit," compléta finalement Rose.

"Edward, tu triches !" m'exclamai-je. Douze. Treize. Quatorze.

Edward me regarda. "Non, c'est pas vrai. J'essayes juste de gagner l'argent pour mon amour. Et manger quelque chose de dégoûtant est un faible prix à payer pour l'argent sur la table." Il lécha sa sucette trois fois de plus.

Autour de moi, vampires et humaine étaient entrain de lécher leurs sucettes pour gagner mon argent qui les appelait. Bien sûr, Bella ne nous prêtait aucune attention parce qu'elle était déterminée à gagner l'argent qui semblait signifier beaucoup pour elle. Donc elle continuait à lécher sa sucette.

Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je réfléchissais ainsi, mais j'en était à mon cent soixante-douzième coup de langue. Wow. Ca devait faire au moins une demi-heure qu'on est tous assis là. Les sucettes avait été lentement mangées, et certaines d'entre elles révélaient déjà leurs centres. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils avaient léché leurs sucettes plus vite que moi, parce que moi je n'en étais qu'à la moitié.

"Regardez, je suis arrivé au centre de la sucette," s'exclama Edward, en nous montrant à tous qu'il avait mangé toute la sucette et qu'il était arrivé à la boule de chewing-gum.

"Combien de coups de langue il a fallut ?" demandai-je.

"Quatre-cents vingt-et-un."

"Wow," souffla Bella.

"Ben, on dirait qu'Edward empoche ton argent. Et on a un goût répugnant dans la bouche," râla Alice, en courant dans la cuisine pour essayer de se débarasser du goût.

Edward s'empara joyeusement du billet et le tendit à Bella. Elle commença par refuser mais finit par accepter.

Je me levai pour voir si Alice avait fini de se rincer la bouche et Jasper était avec elle. "Et si on allait chasser pour faire disparaître le goût ?" proposa-t-il.

"Ouais," Ils se dirigèrent tout de suite vers la porte et s'élancèrent en courant.

J'étais toujours déterminé à savoir combien de coups de langues il me fallait pour arriver au centre d'une sucette. Je doutai qu'il m'en faille encore beaucoup. Quand je retournai à l'endroit où j'avais laissé ma sucette, je fixai l'endroit où elle était supposée être.

A la place, il y avait un tas de terre. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

Il y avait un mot à côté.

**Je croyais que tu avais dit à Edward qu'on ne mangerait pas de terre ?**

**-Rose**

**P.S. Mange ça et je te donnerais cinquante dollars.**

_

* * *

_

**Comme d'hab, un teaser si vous me le demandez !**

_Prochain chapitre : Le jour des contraires._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	6. Le jour des contraires

**Auteur : **Lost in Believing

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/General

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Lost in Believing . Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 6 : Le jour des contraires -**

_-PoV Jasper-_

Les émotions de la pièce montrait clairement l'ennui. Bien sûr, elles provenaient toutes de mes frères et soeurs, et de Bella, mais ça rendait les choses encore plus ennuyeuses. Emmett parlait bizarrement, il disait que c'était le jour des contraires. J'en avais déjà entendu parler avant, c'était quelque chose que les humains faisaient quand ils s'ennuyaient, pas étonnant qu'Emmett ait décidé d'y jouer.

Le jour des contraires. Un stupide humain avait inventé ça un jour, et je ne pensai pas que l'un d'entre nous savait réellement d'où ça venait. Mais le concept était de dire tout le contraire de ce qu'on voulait dire pendant une journée. Par exemple si on voulait faire quelque chose, il fallait dire qu'on ne voulait pas le faire. Bien sûr, pour le moment, le seul à jouer à ce jeu était Emmett.

Bella rigolait. A l'extérieur, elle était impassible, mais l'émotion qu'elle éprouvait pour le moment était de l'amusement. Rose était ennuyée. Edward était ennuyé mais légèrement amusé. Alice était elle aussi ennuyée. J'étais juste assis là, à regarder mon frère agir aussi stupidement que d'habitude.

En temps normal, je calmai tout le monde à ce moment là. Mais je ne le fis pas. Je m'ennuyai aussi, et c'était amusant de voir mon frère dire le contraire de ce qu'il pensait et embêter mes soeurs.

"Emmett, laisse moi jouer à la console !" criait Alice, sa petite main tentant d'attraper la manette dans la main d'Emmett. Il rigolait intérieurement, et tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de lever la manette au-dessus de sa tête pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'attraper.

"Mais Alice, en me disant que tu veux que je te laisse jouer à la console, tu me dis que tu veux que je termine le jeu pour toi," expliqua Emmett, en continuant de jouer, pendant qu'Alice essayait d'attraper la manette.

"Emmett, donne la console à Alice," lui dis-je. "Et tu ne seras pas blessé."

"Donc, si je ne donnes pas la console à Alice, je serais blessé ?"

"O–" Attends, il joue au jeu des contraires. Donc ça veut dire que je dois parler comme lui. "Non."

"Voilà, je ne te la donne pas." Emmett tendit la manette à Alice. Enfin. Elle lui tira la langue, et se plongea rapidement dans le jeu.

Alice était maintenant satisfaite. Elle était encore un peu en colère parce qu'Emmett ne l'avait pas laissé joué, mais elle était contente que j'ai compris comment lui parler pour obtenir la manette.

"Merci, Jasper," me dit-elle.

"De rien," répondis-je.

Bella rigola. "Emmett, ne laisserais-tu pas Edward jouer une chanson pour moi au piano ?" Elle rentrait dans son jeu ? Hmm, ça devait plaire aux mortels.

"Non Bella, Edward n'a pas le droit de jouer une chanson pour toi," répondit Emmett en rigolant. "N'y vas pas, Edward. Ne joue pas une chanson pour Bella." Edward hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son piano.

La berceuse de Bella résonna dans la pièce. Même Alice arrêta de jouer pour écouter la musique. Les notes emplissaient la pièce, avec une mélodie et une harmonie parfaite. Edward et Bella. Je l'entendais jouer cette chanson nuit et jour, la perfectionnant de tout son coeur mort. Il mettait vraiment tout ce qu'il avait dans cette chanson, et il y arrivait.

La pièce entière était emplie de contentement et de joie. Mais tout s'arrêta lorsque Carlisle entra dans la pièce. "Au revoir," le salua Emmett. Edward arrêta de jouer et on grogna tous.

"Quoi ?" demanda Carlisle. Apparemment, il ne comprenait pas à quel jeu Emmett jouait, mais nous étions tous sûr qu'il savait ce qu'était le jour des contraires. Je me sentis mal pour lui.

"Ce n'est pas le jour des contraires," l'informai-je. Il lança un regard curieux à Emmett avant de se tourner vers moi.

"Okay," répondit Carlisle. Il monta à l'étage, probablement pour trouver Esme.

"Emmett !" demanda Rosalie, après le départ de Carlisle. "Est-ce qu'on peut aller faire du shopping !" Oh non, pitié non. Rose, pourquoi as-tu mentio–

"SHOPPING !" cria Alice, en faisant trembler toute la maison. Génial. Merci Rose.

Je lançai un regard noir à Emmett, et Edward se précipita dans sa chambre avec Bella. Wow. Edward croyait vraiment pouvoir protéger Bella des envies de shopping d'Alice. J'avais renoncé à essayer de me protéger il y a des années.

"Oui," répondit Emmett, continuant à jouer au jeu des contraires.

"Est-ce que tu as dit oui, amour ?" demanda Rose en attrapant les clés de sa voiture.

"Non !" cria rapidement Emmett. Je calmai rapidement la pièce, avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin. Rosalie me lança un regard ennuyé, et Emmett soupira.

"Est-ce que tu m'as dit non, Emmett ?" lui demanda Rose, avec une expression innocente sur le visage. Elle fit tourner les clés autour de son doigt en se dirigeant vers la porte. "Alice, n'y allons pas."

"Non, Rosalie," répondit Alice, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Ne venez pas les garçons," dit Rose. En une seconde, elle s'était précipité vers Emmett et l'entraînait vers sa voiture. "Je ne te ferais pas regretter ça."

Non ! Rose, non ! Je m'enfonçai dans le canapé en regardant le sourire machiavélique sur le visage d'Alice.

Je vis tout, contrairement à Bella qui n'aurait viens vu à cause de son humanité. Alice me traîna hors de la maison, juste comme Rosalie l'avait fait auparavant. Elle claqua la porte, et m'emmena jusqu'à la BMW. Parfait, je devais aller faire du shopping.

Pourquoi ne voyais-je pas Bella et Edward ? N'étaient-ils pas supposé être forcés comme nous ? Non ! Emmett, qu'as-tu fait ?

Je jurerais avoir entendu un rire provenir de la maison.

"Alice, pourquoi tu m'as traîné ici ?" demandai-je. "Je ne veux pas venir ! Je ne veux pas être traîné dans tout l'état pour vous acheter des trucs !"

"Hmm, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, Rose ? Est-ce qu'il vient juste de dire qu'il nous emmènerait à Washington pour nous acheter des trucs ?" demanda Alice. Les deux filles gloussèrent, et Emmett et moi, on s'enfonça dans nos sièges.

"Non !" cria Emmett alors que Rosalie démarrait la voiture. "Je ne vous achète rien !"

"Moi non plus !" ajoutai-je.

"Ils viennent juste de nous proposer de nous acheter des trucs," dit Rose. Alice rigola.

"Bien sûr," répondit Alice.

"Je te DETESTE !" hurla Emmett. Sa voix fit trembler la voiture. Ce fut presque aussi terrible lorsqu' Alice cria.

"Je t'aime aussi."

_

* * *

_

**Désolée pour l'attente... Quelques petits problèmes de connexion^^**

_Prochain chapitre : Action ou Vérité_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	7. Action ou Vérité ?

**Auteur : **Lost in Believing

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/General

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Lost in Believing . Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 7 : Action ou Vérité -**

_-PoV Bella-_

"Alors, c'est un jeu auquel les humains jouent souvent," expliqua Alice. On était tous assis autour d'une table qui comptait huit chaises, une pour chacun des Cullen–moi y compris. "Et on y a jamais joué. Mais puisque Bella est là aujourd'hui, on pourrait peut-être essayer."

Non ! Non non non non non non ! Pas ce jeu là, Alice ! Peu importe ce que tu fais, s'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que tu penses à ce jeu là ! On ne va pas y jouer ! S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas–

"Action ou Vérité." Ouaip, elle l'avait dit. Pourquoi devrions-nous jouer à ce jeu ! Je suis la seule humaine contre cinq vampires ! Je pense qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas autorisée à jouer à Action ou Vérité. Edward ne le permettrait pas. Moi non plus.

Edward se raidit sur sa chaise. "Définitivement pas !" Alice secoua la tête. Emmett avait le plus grand sourire moqueur que j'avais jamais vu sur ses lèvres.

"Ooh, ne te comportes pas comme un bébé !" s'exclama Emmett. "On ne fera pas de mal à l'humaine. C'est un jeu, après tout, et il est marrant !" Non ! Ne me fais pas jouer à ce jeu Edward !

"Non, Bella ne jouera définitivement pas à ce jeu !" Edward attrapa mon bras, et commença à m'entraîner hors de la pièce.

"Bella. Arrête Edward, tu sais que tu veux jouer à ce jeu," dit Alice, en me fixant comme pour m'hypnotiser. "Tu joueras si tu m'aimes, Bella." Non, Alice, ne me fais pas ça ! "S'iiil te plaîîîît !"

Je m'arrêtai et tournai les yeux vers Alice. "Très bien ! Je vais jouer. Mais personne ne me fais de mal !" Alice allait me le payer si j'étais blessée. Et je n'étais pas la seule qui risquait de lui en vouloir.

"Bella," Edward attrapa à nouveau gentiment mon poignet. "On ne va pas jouer à un jeu où tu risques d'être blessée. Qu'Alice le veuille ou non."

Je sentis quelqu'un me porter par derrière, et ce n'était pas Edward. "Écoute petit frère, elle peut jouer okay ?" dit Emmett dernière moi. Oh, c'était donc lui qui m'avait attrapé. Un grognement bas monta dans la poitrine d'Edward. Je supposai qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas que je joue avec ses frères et soeurs.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée après tout.

"Okay, alors tout le monde se met assis," dit Alice. On retourna, Edward, Emmett et moi, à nos places. Étonnamment, je ne trébuchai pas. "Qui veut commencer ?"

"Oooh, est-ce que je peux commencer ?" demandai-je. C'était un jeu que je connaissais, donc je voulais commencer. Et c'était probablement la seule fois ou je pourrais taquiner l'un d'entre eux, donc je voulais le faire convenablement. Emmett me lança un regard surpris. Je supposai qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je demande à être la première.

"L'humaine veut commencer. Surprenant. Laissons-la faire." Merci Emmett. Je m'assurerais que tu serais celui à qui je demanderais.

"Okay. Emmett, Action ou Vérité ?" demandai-je.

"Action. Je ne suis pas un Edward," ricana Emmett, alors qu'Edward lui lançait un regard noir. Je me demandai ce qui se passait ici lorsque je n'étais pas là.

Hmm. Action. Je savais qu'il choisirait ça. Je devais choisir quelque chose qui le provoquerait tellement qu'il le ferait. Et Emmett ferait n'importe quoi. Dommage qu'il fasse sombre dehors. "Emmett, je te défie de... Plonger nu dans la rivière." Oh ouais. Qui a dit que l'humaine ne trouverait aucune action ?

"Whoa, on dirait que Bella sait jouer à ce jeu," commenta Rosalie. Elle espèrait qu'Emmett acceptera le défi, je le savais.

"Très bien, Bella, un défi est un défi." Emmett se leva et parcourut la pièce du regard. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas humain, j'aurais adoré le voir rougir. Attends non !

"EMMETT !" cria-t-on tous. Il était entrain d'enlever sa chemise ici.

"Pas ici ! Près de la rivière, crétin," commenta Alice. Elle regardait de l'autre côté, et Jasper était explosé de rire devant la stupidité de son frère.

Emmett sortit de la maison, et se rendit à la rivière. On se mit tous à la fenêtre pour le regarder. Il fit son action, même si j'étais tournée vers Edward tout le temps. Je savais qu'il l'avait fait parce que Jasper, Edward et Alice n'arrêtaient pas de rire.

"Okay, alors c'est mon tour, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Emmett, lorsque l'on fut tous à nouveau assis à table. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, et de l'eau goûtait au sol. Ooops, j'avais oublié qu'Emmett pouvait se venger. Mince, j'étais morte. "Okay, Alice. Action ou Vérité ?"

"Action." Bien sûr, Alice ne choisirait pas Vérité non plus. Je ne pensai pas qu'un des Cullen choisirait Vérité.

L'expression sur le visage d'Emmett m'effraya. J'espérai vraiment qu'il ne me choisirait pas lorsque ce serait à nouveau son tour. "Je te défie d'écrire les mots 'Emmett est Génial' sur ce t-shirt."

La mâchoire d'Alice tomba à vitesse vampirique. "Je ne ferais pas ça, Emmett ! C'est un t-shirt unique ! Je ne ferais rien où je dois écrire ton prénom quelque part !"

"Mais tu as choisi Action."

"Alors, je veux changer !"

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça," l'interrompis-je. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Alice allait m'en vouloir.

"BELLA !"

Emmett commença à caqueter comme une poule. "Poule mouillée, poule mouillée, poule mouillée !" Emmett avait peut-être quelques décennies, mais il semblait plus jeune que moi parfois.

"Très bien !" cria Alice. Elle courut hors de la pièce et, une seconde plus tard, elle avait un marqueur rose dans sa petite main. Bien sûr, si elle devait écrire quelque chose, ce serait en rose. Je pouvais voir l'expression de pure terreur sur son visage lorsqu'elle approcha le marqueur de son t-shirt blanc et commença à écrire les lettres. Les mots n'étaient pas immenses, mais ils n'étaient pas petits non plus. A la fin, on pouvait clairement lire 'Emmett est Génial'. Je suppose qu'elle avait apprit à écrire à l'envers.

"Je te déteste Emmett. N'oublies pas que tu vas payer pour ça," lui dit-elle, la haine brûlant dans ses yeux. Oh oh, elle va se venger rapidement. Je pensai qu'il était temps pour moi de quitter la maison des Cullen.

"Rose, Action ou Vérité ?" demanda innocemment Alice. Elle préparait quelque chose, je le savais.

Je supposai que Rose savait ce qui allait arriver, mais elle ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Sa seule réponse fut 'Action' et le sourire d'Alice fut aussi grand que celui d'Emmett lorsqu'il lui avait dit ce qu'elle devait faire. "Je te défie de ne pas toucher Emmett pendant une semaine," rigola Alice et Jasper la rejoignit rapidement dans son rire. Leurs rires étaient en parfaite harmonie. Edward se raidit à côté de moi pour la seconde fois de la journée.

"Emmett, s'il te plaît, contrôle tes pensées ! Mince, je vais te jeter dans la rivière si tu n'arrêtes pas de penser à ce à quoi tu penses !" cria Edward, en se précipitant vers Emmett. Avant même que je ne puisse cligner des yeux, Edward avait plaqué Emmett dans un coin.

Emmett avait l'air désespéré dans la position dans laquelle il était. "Alice, tu ne peux pas faire ça," pleurnicha-t-il.

"Oh si, je peux. Regarde ce que tu as fait à mon t-shirt !"

"Alice !"

"Je vais faire le défi, Alice," répondit Rosalie. Alice sourit et Emmett se laissa tomber au sol.

"Rose."

"Emmett," gronda Rosalie, et il la ferma immédiatement. Je pensais qu'il savait quand il devait s'arrêter à la manière dont Rose lui parlait. Il agissait comme un chiot sous les ordres de Rose.

"Arrête avec ces sentiments, Emmett. Elle accepte le défi," dit Jasper.

"Jasper, Action ou Vérité ?" demanda Rose. Oh, je me sentis terrible pour Jasper. Je le vis grimacer juste un peu, mais il se reprit rapidement.

"Action." Ouaip, j'avais raison, tous les Cullen allaient choisir Action.

"Je te défie de manger le fruit que Bella a emmené," sourit Rosalie. Elle lui tendit la prune que j'avais pris juste au cas où j'aurais faim. Je savais que les Cullen avaient de la nourriture pour moi, mais j'avais décidé de ramener quelque chose de chez moi.

"Genre, en entier ?"

"Non, juste une bouchée. Mais tu dois l'avaler. Si tu veux, tu pourras la recracher plus tard."

Jasper prit la prune de sa main. Il regarda le fruit avec dégoût. A contre-coeur, il porta le fruit à sa bouche et mordit dedans. Il mâcha avec une expression dégoûtée sur le visage. "Beurk, c'est encore pire que la sucette qu'on a dû manger." Tous les Cullen lancèrent un regard noir à Emmett.

"Désolé, Bella," s'excusa Jasper. Je me dis qu'il s'excusait d'avoir mangé mon fruit.

"Pas de souçis."

"Edward, Action ou Vérité ?" demanda Jasper en jetant la prune sur la table. Elle atterrit parfaitement au centre.

"Action," répondit Edward.

Jasper était généralement le plus silencieux, mais il pouvait être pire qu'Emmett. Jasper n'eut même pas besoin de le dire à voix haute. J'entendis Edward grogner à côté de moi.

"Définitivement pas !" rugit Edward. Jasper sourit, imperturbable quant à la réaction d'Edward.

"Tu dois le faire, tu as choisi Action," souligna Emmett. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, et je compris que le défi devait probablement me concerner.

"Jasper ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" criai-je.

"Qu'est-ce que Jasper a fait ?" La voix d'Esme nous parvint d'une autre pièce, mais on pouvait tous l'entendre parfaitement. Elle parlait probablement plus fort que d'habitude juste pour moi, pour que je puisse l'entendre.

"Il a mit Edward au défi de faire quelque chose, et personne ne veut me dire quoi !" répondis-je.

"Quel est le défi d'Edward ?" demanda Esme, en entrant dans la salle à manger. Elle regarda autour d'elle et nota les cheveux mouillés d'Emmett et les mots gribouillés sur le t-shirt d'Alice.

"Tu ne veux pas savoir," répondit Alice en éclatant de rire.

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Soirée pyjama_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	8. Soirée Pyjama

**Auteur : **Lost in Believing

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/General

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Lost in Believing . Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 8 : Soirée pyjama -**

_-PoV Alice-_

"Okay Bella. Tout est prêt pour ce soir, on a appellé Charlie et tout. On a acheté à manger pour toi et loué des films. On a aussi acheté des jeux et d'autres choses qu'on utilise à une soirée pyjama," lista Rosalie, en vérifiant toutes les choses que j'avais noté sur un papier pour elle.

"Merci Bella !" ajoutai-je. "C'est notre toute première soirée pyjama ! Ça va être tellement drôle ! Oh ouais, et pour rendre les choses encore mieux, on a banni les garçons de la maison !" souris-je. Ça allait être marrant. Les garçons ne voulaient pas partir, mais on aller les y forcer. On avait même Esme de notre côté.

Elle sourit à ma phrase. "De rien, les filles. Ça sera drôle, mais je dois vous demander quelque chose. S'il vous plaît, pas de défilé de mode." Pas juste !

"Très bien," répondit Rosalie. Quoi Rose ! Non ! J'allais habiller Bella dans des tenues très cool !

"Rose !" criai-je. Elle n'avait pas besoin de répondre pour moi, j'étais parfaitement capable de le faire moi-même.

"Oh, laisse là. C'est une soirée pyjama. Pas de torture, que de l'amusement, okay ?" Elle leva les yeux au ciel et me jeta un oreiller. "Bataille d'oreillers ! Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, on utilisera pas notre force vampirique contre toi."

Bella et moi, on attrapa toutes les deux un oreiller. Ça allait être si drôle ! Bella me mit un coup, et elle me toucha à la jambe. Je la frappai avec mon oreiller et la touchai dans la poitrine, la faisant tomber et éclater de rire. "But," criai-je.

Bella avait atterrit sur une pile de couvertures. Rose se tourna vers moi. "Ramène toi," me dit-elle. Je chargeai à la vitesse d'une humaine, tout comme Rose. Oh, elle allait le regretter ! On vit tout ce qui allait se passer, mais vu qu'on arrivait à vitesse humaine, on ne put rien faire. Avant qu'on puisse s'atteindre mutuellement, quelque chose nous atteignit au visage.

"Qu'est-ce que ?" demanda Rose, en se tournant vers la provenance des oreillers qui nous avaient frappé. Ils n'atterissaient pas sur Bella, et ils allaient trop vite pour que ce soit un humain qui les lance.

"EMMETT !" cria-t-on toutes les trois. Mon frère se tenait là, appuyé contre les escaliers, entrain de sourire. Il avait un autre oreiller dans la main, et il faisait face à Bella.

"Edward !" cria Bella, d'une voix aiguë et effrayée. On échangea un sourire, Rose et moi. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle faisait semblant, et Emmett allait souffrir. Quelque chose de flou descendit les escaliers, et le bruit de deux rochers qui s'écrasent l'un contre l'autre résonna dans la maison. Ça devrait donner une leçon à Emmett.

"Je t'interdis de la blesser !" grogna Edward, en serrant ses mains autour du cou d'Emmett. Celui-çi ne réagissait pas comme il l'aurait dû. Au lieu de paraître terrifié, il tremblait de rire entre les main d'Edward.

Emmett nous regarda toutes les trois et rigola. "Du calme, frangin. Elles faisaient une bataille d'oreiller et j'ai décidé de jouer avec elles. Y'a pas de mal." Edward grogna et relâcha sa prise sur la gorge d'Emmett.

"Bella, est-ce que c'est vrai ?" demanda Edward, en gardant ses yeux sur Emmett.

"Euh, ouais. Mais ensuite il a frappé Alice et Rose. J'étais sûre d'être la prochaine."

"Emmett," gronda Edward. "Bella est humaine, tu te rappelles ? Tu ne peux pas lui jeter des trucs à la tête avec ta force vampirique !" Oh, Emmett allait souffrir ce soir.

"Hey, vous deux !" les appella Rose, attirant leur attention à tous les deux. "Où sont Jasper et Carlisle ?" En un instant, Jasper et Carlisle étaient à leurs côtés.

"Hey," nous salua Jasper, en calmant toute la pièce. Edward détourna les yeux d'Emmett et le rire bruyant d'Emmett se transforma en ricanements. Je me sentis immédiatement plus calme, et me détendis.

"Vous quatre, dehors !" dis-je en pointant la porte du doigt. Les quatre hommes avaient une expression confuse sur le visage. "On fait une soirée pyjama, donc les garçons ne sont pas autorisés !"

"Mais c'est ma maison," protesta Carlisle. Bella, Rose et moi, on leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ouais, mais les filles veulent que vous partiez," leur dit Esme en entrant dans la pièce. "Bella passe la nuit ici, et Alice et Rose veulent que cette soirée pyjama se passe normalement. Les garçons ne sont pas autorisés."

"Elles parlent de quoi les filles à leur soirée pyjama pour qu'on ne puisse pas rester ? Je croyais qu'elles parlaient de sentiments et de trucs comme ça," dit Emmett. Oh, c'est pas vrai, Emmett était vraiment stupide. Attendez, je le savais déjà ça.

"C'est pas important ce dont on parle," répondit Bella.

"Vous devez partir les garçons !" ajouta Rose. Je savais qu'ils allaient protester, mais je voyais aussi qu'ils finiraient par partir. "Ou sinon."

"Ou sinon quoi ?" demanda Jasper.

"Oh, je ne sais pas. On vous torturera jusqu'à ce que vous n'arriviez plus à réfléchir convenablement ? Je suis plutôt sûre que du maquillage, de la nourriture humaine et des films d'amour vous tueront. Oh ouais, et ne pas avoir le droit de nous approcher pendant une semaine devrait vous convaincre," expliqua Bella. Wow, cette fille était douée. Elle allait réellement devenir une Fille Cullen.

A l'instant même où Bella avait fini de parler, les quatres hommes de la maison, qui se qualifiaient eux-même de 'virils', grimacèrent à la pensée de ce que Bella avait listé. "Okay, okay, on va y aller. Seigneur," répliqua Emmett. Esme ouvrit la porte et les quatre hommes sortirent.

Après qu'ils soient partis, ma concentration vacilla. J'étais entrain d'avoir une 'vision' comme disaient les autres. Je vis les garçons revenir dans la maison et faire quelque chose. Quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Une fois que j'eus repris mes esprits, j'eus un sourire machiavélique. "Ils reviennent. Et ils préparent quelque chose."

"Oh, alors on doit préparer un plan ?" demanda Bella.

"Bien sûr," répondit Rose, en souriant. "Alors, Esme, t'es avec nous ?"

"Oui," répondit Esme. Je me dis que cette nuit allait être géniale.

**ooOoo**

"FEU !" criai-je. De l'eau éclaboussa partout et Bella était trempée. Les garçons étaient revenus avec des bombes à eau, et étaient entrain de nous attaquer dans le jardin. Bien sûr, ils avaient crû que ce serait une surprise, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Esme et Rose avaient rassemblé Emmett, Carlisle et Jasper. On essayait d'avoir Edward maintenant. Mais il viendrait si Bella était blessée. "Bella, crie," chuchotai-je.

Bella acquiesçât et son cri emplit l'air. Instantanément, Edward était à côté d'elle, vérifiant si elle était blessée. Avant même qu'il ne réalise ce qui se passait, Bella attrapa ses deux mains dans les siennes. "Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Edward, confus.

Bella se dirigea vers nous avec Edward et sourit. Les quatres hommes baissèrent la tête, admettant leur défaite. "Tss tss tss, vous pensiez vraiment que vous arriveriez à ruiner notre soirée pyjama ?" demanda Rose.

"Ben, ouais. C'est vous les filles, ça aurait du être facile," répondit Emmett. Le pauvre, mauvaise réponse.

"Puisque vous quatre avez essayé de ruiner la soirée pyjama des filles," ajouta Esme.

"Vous allez être pu-nis," complétai-je, en articulant clairement. Ce truc de vengeance était marrant. Surtout que ce qu'ils allaient subir allait être encore mieux.

On les emmena à l'intérieur. Ils ne se laissèrent pas faire, mais ils échouèrent bien sûr. Emmett fut celui qui lutta le plus, mais Rose le remit à sa place. Jasper calma tout le monde, et il essaya de se débattre, mais je le gérai. Edward ne voulait pas blesser Bella donc il la suivit.

Ils étaient tous attachés à une chaise. Tout le monde dans la pièce savait qu'ils pourraient se détacher s'ils le voulaient, mais on savait aussi qu'ils ne le feraient pas. Je le saurais s'ils envisageaient de se détacher et ils seraient encore plus punis. Oh ça allait être rigolo. "Mettez la musique," ordonnai-je.

Bella se dirigea vers la stéréo située dans un coin du salon et appuya sur Play. La musique commença et emplit la pièce. J'adorai cette chanson, 'Never Underestimate A Girl' de Vanessa Hudgens.

Je vis Jasper frissonner quand la musique résonna dans la pièce. Il connaissait très bien cette chanson, il l'entendait souvent lorsqu'il ne m'obéissait pas. "Prêts pour notre revanche, les garçons ?" demanda innocemment Bella. Les quatre hommes grimacèrent en même temps.

_It takes a girl to understand  
Just how to win  
She knows...She can  
I think it's clear  
Who wears the pants  
What boy...could stand...a chance_

Nous, les filles, on commença à les transformer, utilisant le meilleur maquillage que Rose et moi ayons pu trouver. Puisqu'ils étaient tous très pâle, on avait décidé que du blush leur ferait du bien. On avait tout préparé, pour qu'on n'ait pas à parler. On ne parlait pas pour les laisser écouter attentivement la musique.

_She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
She'll get the best of you...every single...time  
Thought by now you'd realize you should_

Pendant la chanson, je vernis les ongles de Jasper d'un beau rose brillant. Il lutta, et calma la pièce entière. Je pensai qu'il agissait ainsi parce qu'il savait qu'on avait encore pas mal en réserve pour eux.

_Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hand_

"Oh s'il vous plaît, arrêtez !" cria Emmett, en gigotant sur sa chaise. Les paroles de la chanson résonnait dans toute la pièce, et ça nous donnait encore plus d'énergie à nous, les quatre filles. Bella ressemblait vraiment à l'une d'entre nous, purement innocente et machiavéliquement démoniaque en même temps. Les garçons devaient apprendre leur leçon.

_She got the lipstick  
Puts it together  
Boys have it good  
But girls have it better...(watch out)  
Your secretary might  
End up your boss  
Whether you...really like it...or not _

"Faîtes quelque chose !" ajouta Jasper. Les garçons n'étaient pas assez brave pour se libérer.

"Oh s'il te plaît, arrêtes de bouger," lui dis-je en l'attrapant par les épaules pour le maintenir en place. Il était fort, mais dans l'immédiat, c'était moi la plus forte.

_She makes it look easy  
In control control completely  
She'll get the best of you... every single...time  
That's right...no no no you should _

J'étais si heureuse pour Bella, elle faisait ce qu'on lui avait dit de faire. Edward perdait son self-contrôle. Il n'aimait qu'on l'embête, mais quand cela concernait Bella, il fondait dans ses mains. On avait toutes décidé de ce que Bella devrait faire. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le féminiser, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire c'était de le pousser jusqu'à sa limite. Et ça marchait.

_Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands _

Esme ne se vengea pas tant que ça. Je ne pensai pas qu'elle ait torturé Carlisle tant que ça, elle n'avait rien fait à part vernir ses ongles et lui mettre du rouge à lèvre.

_She might be the president  
Make all the rules  
Don't try to win the game  
You're only gonna lose  
Now girls you know we got it  
Got it goin on  
We've been tryin to tell them all along  
Listen up guys  
Take a little sound advice _

Rose fit de son mieux avec Emmett. Il était couvert de maquillage de la tête aux pieds, et il ne ressemblait même plus à un garçon si ce n'est qu'il était toujours aussi large. Rose n'était pas une fille très féminine, mais elle avait un sens de la mode très développé.

Les garçons étaient supposés avoir apprit quelque chose lorsqu'ils sortiraient de cette pièce. Et s'ils ne l'apprenaient pas, tout ça risquait d'arriver à nouveau.

_Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants _

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" cria Emmett. On aurait dit qu'il nous suppliait.

La chanson était presque finie, donc l'heure du final était venue. On ne prononça aucun mot, mais on savait toutes quoi faire. On prit notre gloss rose le plus brillant et on en recouvrit nos lèvres.

_She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl_

On se dirigea vers les garçons et on leur sourit. Jasper avait l'air terrifié. C'était le final.

_She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands_

Juste lorsque la dernière phrase fut prononcée, on embrassa nos amours que l'on avait torturé. Je déposai un baiser sur les lèvres de Jasper. Au début, il était effrayé mais il se détendit instantanément. Parfait, pile ce dont on avait besoin.

On recula toutes les quatre, avec un sourire satisfait. On venait de leur mettre la dernière touche sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte. "Est-ce que c'était vraiment une vengeance pour moi ?" demanda Edward, le souffle court. Je pensai qu'il avait retenu son souffle pendant tout le temps où Bella l'avait 'torturé'.

"Alors, les garçons, vous étiez censé apprendre une leçon ce soir. Est-ce que vous savez laquelle ?" demandai-je, en regardant les quatre hommes. Carlisle. Emmett. Edward. Jasper.

"Ne jamais sous-estimer les filles Cullen ?"

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Est-ce que tu préférerais..._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	9. Estce que tu préférerais

**Auteur : **Lost in Believing

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/General

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Lost in Believing . Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

****- Chapitre 9 : Est-ce que tu préférerais... -**

_-PoV Rosalie-_

"Est-ce que je peux choisir ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?" demandai-je, en regardant mes frères et soeurs, y compris Bella. Elle était considérée comme un membre de la famille parce qu'elle allait devenir l'une des nôtres, donc elle méritait le titre de soeur à mes yeux. "Je n'ai pas encore eu le droit de choisir, c'est toujours Alice et Emmett qui choisissent."

"Okay Rose, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?" me demanda Emmett.

"Est-ce que tu préférerais..." répondis-je. J'avais toujours voulu jouer à ce jeu, mais on avait jamais essayé. Alors, pourquoi ne pas essayer aujourd'hui ? Et ça serait encore mieux, vu qu'on avait Bella avec nous.

"Huh ?" demanda Bella.

"Oooh, je connais ce jeu !" ajouta Alice. "Tu donnes le choix à quelqu'un entre deux propositions et ils doivent en choisir une. Mais les propositions ne sont pas supposées être faciles, elles sont supposées être difficiles à choisir et embarrassantes !" Ouaip, c'était comme ça qu'on jouait à ce jeu.

"Je veux jouer alors !" ajouta Emmett. "Bella, Edward, Jasper, vous marchez ?"

"Sûr," répondit Jasper.

Bella se mordit la lèvre et Edward nous fixa, essayant de lire nos esprits. "Sûr," ajouta Bella, mal à l'aise. Edward soupira, il ne lisait probablement rien puisque nous avions tous apprit à contrôler au moins un peu nos pensées.

"Très bien," ajouta Edward.

"M'kay, qui veut commencer ?" demandai-je.

"Est-ce que je peux commencer, vu qu'ils ne savent pas exactement comment jouer," demanda Alice.

"Sûr."

"M'kay Bella, est-ce que tu préférerais une journée de relooking avec Rose et moi, ou passer toute une journée juste avec les garçons ?" demanda Alice, en regardant Bella. Elle avait eu l'air nerveuse au départ, comme si Alice allait lui demander quelque chose de complètement fou ou personnel, mais elle s'était calmée lorsqu'elle avait entendu la question.

"Passer toute une journée avec juste les garçons," répondit doucement Bella. Ugh ! Je croyais qu'elle était notre amie !

"Bella !" dit Alice, dégoûtée. "Comment peux te retourner ainsi contre nous et choisir de rester avec...avec...Eux ?"

"Je pense que c'est cool qu'elle veuille traîner avec nous ! Ça veut dire qu'on est plus cool que vous !" répliqua Emmett en souriant.

"Bella," ajoutai-je en pleurnichant juste un peu. Alice était probablement énervée par sa décision mais pas moi. Je savais ce qu'on lui faisait vivre, et si j'étais Bella, j'aurais probablement moi aussi choisi les garçons.

"Emmett, est-ce que tu préfererais sauter d'une falaise ou sauter d'un pont ?" demanda Bella. Voilà qui était très surprenant.

"Sauter d'un pont, parce que les témoins seraient genre 'Woah, ce mec est génial !" répondit Emmett. "En plus, comme ça je pourrais atterrir dans l'eau."

"La plupart du temps," dit Jasper. C'était pas faux, certains ponts étaient au-dessus d'autoroutes ou de rues.

"Laissez-moi deviner, c'est mon tour ?" demanda Emmett, avec un large sourire. Je vis Edward frissonner un peu et Alice éclata de rire. On savait tous qui il allait interroger. "Edward..."

"Ouais ?"

"Est-ce que tu préfererais transformer Bella maintenant, ou la laisser passer l'été avec Jake ?" Oooh, ça faisait mal ! Edward n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Jasper, Alice, et moi, on regarda Edward, Emmett et Bella. Bella avait une expression impassible sur le visage, elle était probablement entrain de réfléchir. Edward n'avait pas encore répondu, et Emmett était sur le point d'éclater de rire.

"La laisser passer l'été avec Jacob," répondit Edward. Il l'avait dit. Je savais qu'il le dirait, mais voulait-il vraiment que Bella soit heureuse à ce point là ? Voulait-il vraiment la laisser humaine à ce point-là ? Bien sûr, je comprenais sa décision maintenant, mais quand même. Avant même que qui que ce soit ait pu commenter sa réponse, il se tourna vers Jasper. "Est-ce que tu préférerais revivre la torture de l'autre soir quand on a ruiné la soirée pyjama des filles, ou ne pas pouvoir toucher Alice pendant une semaine ?"

"La torture," répondit immédiatement Jasper. Bien sûr, les garçons répondraient ça, on pouvait les ennuyer rien qu'en ne les approchant pas.

"Rose, est-ce que tu préférerais conduire la Volvo d'Edward, ou habiller Emmett en Barbie ?" C'était une question facile. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi Jasper me posait cette question.

"Conduire la Volvo d'Edward. Tu plaisantes ? Il ne laisse personne toucher à sa voiture !" m'exclamai-je. C'était vrai, il hurlerait si l'un d'entre nous décidait de s'approcher du siège conducteur. Il nous laissait monter dedans, mais si on cassait quoi que ce soit, on serait mort. Hmm, sans jeu de mot.

"Okay, ne le prenez pas mal, mais ça devient ennuyeux," dit Alice en appuyant sa tête contre la paume de sa main. "Où sont les trucs embarrassants et les choix difficiles ? Je pensais que c'était le but de ce jeu. Ce n'est pas excitant, c'est comme choisir ce que tu veux faire. ENNUYEUX." Okay, j'étais tout à fait d'accord avec Alice. Ce jeu était sensé être plus drôle. "Rose, c'est ton tour. Rends le jeu intéressant, choisi des bonnes propositions."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas," répondis-je. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te décevrais pas, c'est mon jeu. J'étais la meilleure là. "Bella," chantonnai-je, innocemment.

"Oh Rose, s'il te plaît non," me supplia-t-elle. Pas de pitié.

"Est-ce que tu préférais que ce soit Jasper ou Emmett qui t'explique 'comment faire les bébés' ?" demandai-je, en retenant mon rire jusqu'à ce que je termine ma phrase. On avait tous entendu dire que Charlie avait eu cette conversation avec elle, donc je m'étais dit, pourquoi pas Emmett ou Jasper ? Ce serait plus marrant.

Le visage de Bella devint rouge comme une tomate. On n'en mangeait peut-être pas, mais on connaissait les noms de la nourriture humaine, on en avait mangé autrefois. Alice éclata de rire, et le bruit emplit la pièce. Les yeux de Jasper et d'Emmett étaient écarquillés d'horreur. Évidemment, ils ne voulaient pas avoir cette conversation avec Bella.

Si les vampires pouvaient rougir, ce serait le cas d'Edward. Il était assit à côté de Bella, mal à l'aise, à écouter les pensées de ses frères concernant l'idée d'avoir 'La Conversation' avec son amour. C'était hilarant.

"Bin...Um...Uhh," commença-t-elle en essayant de dissimuler son embarras. Ça ne marchait pas vraiment cependant. "Bin...Jasper pourrait me calmer en parlant très rapidement pour que je ne puisse pas comprendre ce qu'il dit... Mais Emmett rigolerait pendant toute la conversation, et la rendrait hilarante, donc je choisis Emmett, je préférerais rire." Je me sentais mal pour Bella.

"Bella, c'est ton tour. Demande quelque chose d'embarrassant s'il te plaît ?" la supplia Alice. "C'est un jeu, et on va tous devenir tes frères et soeurs tôt ou tard."

"Alice, quand toi et Jasper êtes, euh...Seuls... Est-ce que tu préférerais qu'il te fasse ressentir de l'ennui ou de la colère ?" demanda Bella. Okay, pas exactement ce que j'aurais demandé, mais c'était déjà mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

"L'ennui," répondit Alice. "Ce ne serait pas génial que je sois en colère après lui, donc je suppose que le seul choix est l'ennui, même si ce n'est pas super." Pourquoi je savais qu'elle choisirait ça ? Oh non, c'était le tour d'Alice. Je me sentais mal pour quiconque elle choisirait. "Edward," chantonna-t-elle.

Edward grogna et la regarda. Elle gloussait, donc je savais que c'était quelque chose d'embarrassant. Oh, ça allait être marrant. "Est-ce que tu préférerais que toi et Bella soyez un couple comme Jasper et moi ou comme Rose et Emmett ?" demanda-t-elle, innocemment. Ce serait dur pour Edward de choisir. Alice venait juste de lui demander à quel couple il préférerait que lui et Bella ressemble. Et la manière dont Alice l'avait innocemment questionné était tout sauf innocente.

Bon, en fait, je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire. Emmett et moi, ou Jasper et Alice. Je supposai que nos deux couples étaient aussi 'innocent' l'un que l'autre mais c'était la raison pour laquelle Alice nous avait choisi. Elle savait qu'Edward ne pourrait pas choisir non plus. C'était kif kif.

"J'ai une question ?" demanda Edward, sans être perturbé par les propositions d'Alice. Bella était assise là, à nous regarder tous les quatre. Elle savait ce que la question d'Alice signifiait, mais elle essayait de comprendre quelque chose.

"Ouais ?" répondit Alice.

"Est-ce que je peux choisir les deux ?"

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Action ou Vérité_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	10. Action ou Vérité ? 2

**Auteur : **Lost in Believing

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/General

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Lost in Believing . Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 10 : Action ou Vérité -**

_-PoV Emmett-_

"Oooh, je veux choisir le jeu aujourd'hui ! Et on a pas fait jouer Bella la dernière fois, alors jouons à Action ou Vérité !" suggérai-je, en sautillant d'excitation. Action ou Vérité était mon jeu préféré, mais on y jouait rarement parce qu'on n'arrivait jamais à trouver de nouvelles choses. Mais Alice et moi avions trouvé une cinquantaine de nouveaux défis aujourd'hui. "Je sais qu'on y a déjà joué, mais on a de meilleurs défis cette fois !"

"Je suis d'accord, on devrait jouer à ce jeu," ajouta Alice en souriant. Elle savait que j'allais choisir ce jeu. Elle m'avait aidé aussi. Au début, je voulais qu'on aille nager, mais on irait probablement lorsqu'il ferait plus chaud. "Allez, s'vous plaît ! C'est pas grave si on y a déjà joué."

"Est-ce que je veux jouer ?" se demanda Bella, inquiète. Hmm, la pauvre humaine avait peur. "Je veux dire, c'est avec vous que je vais jouer."

"Oh ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, on ne te mettra pas au défi de faire quelque chose qui risque de te blesser," dit Rose. "Oh ouais, je marche. J'adore ce jeu."

"Jasper ?" demandai-je. Lui et Edward étaient généralement les derniers à répondre lorsqu'on leur demandait s'ils voulaient jouer ou non.

"Sûr. En fait, j'adorerais voir les défis que vous allez donner," répondit-il en souriant. Oh génial, ça voulait probablement dire qu'il avait un excellent défi de prêt et qu'il voulait l'utiliser sur l'un d'entre nous.

"Edward, tu joues aussi. On a tous déjà répondu et on est cinq contre un. Tu joues. Oh ouais, aucun de vous ne peut utiliser ses pouvoirs. Okay, peut-être que Jasper peut, mais Edward, essayes d'éviter de lire dans nos pensées !" dit Rose en regardant Edward. "Alice, essayes de ne pas regarder le futur, par ce que si tu le fais, on changera nos décisions à la dernière minute."

"Très bien," répondit Edward.

"Mkay, ça me va," répondit Alice. Elle sourit et s'assit par terre en croisant ses jambes. On était dans le salon, tous assis en cercle.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh !" Je levai la main en l'air, comme un enfant voulant être interrogé par le professeur. "Est-ce que je peux commencer ? S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît ?"

"Très bien," répondit Alice.

"Bella, Action ou Vérité ?" demandai-je. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle choisirait Vérité, mais ça en valait quand même le coût.

"Action," répondit-elle. On avait tous les cinq des expressions choquées sur le visage. On pensait honnêtement que Bella ne choisirait jamais Action, et Edward avait l'air méfiant. "Quoi ? Je veux montrer que je suis une fille Cullen." Elle sourit à Rose et Alice.

"Oh ouais. Tu es définitivement l'une des nôtres," répondit Rose.

Hmm, que devrais-je défier Bella de faire ? Ça devait être quelque chose de bon. Oh, je sais ! "Je te défie de faire la table humaine," lui dis-je en souriant.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" demanda Bella, confuse. Elle n'avait pas l'air effrayée parce que ça n'avait pas l'air menaçant, et ça ne l'était pas. C'était juste marrant quand la personne essayait de se redresser.

"Mkay, alors voilà. Tu dois te mettre à quatre pattes, avec le dos vers le bas. C'est comme faire le pont, mais tu ne poses pas ta tête au sol. Ensuite, chacun d'entre nous pose un verre sur toi.

"Okay, ça m'a l'air assez facile." Bella se mit au centre du cercle, et plaça ses mains et ses pieds sur le tapis. Elle se tourna pour regarder vers le haut, et son estomac était en l'air. "Je suis prête pour les verres d'eau."

Alice nous tendit à chacun d'entre nous un verre à moitié plein. Ils étaient en plastique, juste au cas où ils tomberaient, ce qui arriverait. Alice plaça le gobelet sur son front en gloussant, Rose le plaça sur son ventre. Jasper plaça le gobelet un peu au-dessus de ses genoux. Je plaçai le mien sur son cou. On se tourna tous vers Edward, attendant qu'il pose son gobelet sur Bella. Il le plaça sur son sternum.

"Mkay, alors qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?" demanda Bella, en essayant de garder son équilibre.

"Lèves toi," dis-je simplement. Alice rigolait, et Jasper et Rose regardaient simplement si elle y arriverait.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle. "Comment je vais faire ça sans renverser l'eau ?"

"Tu essayes, mais tu risques d'être mouillée," ajouta Rose. "Mais tu ne peux pas toucher les verres avec tes mains."

"Ugh, encore mieux." Bella leva une main, et un pied. Elle perdit son équilibre, donc elle les reposa au sol. "Ça craint. Vous savez quoi ? Oh tant pis." Elle se leva, et tous les gobelets tombèrent, la couvrant d'eau. On éclata de rire. Bella était maintenant trempée pour le reste de la soirée.

"Désolé," dit Edward, en lui tendant une serviette. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est ton tour, maintenant."

"Oh, c'est un jeu, non ?" répondit-elle. On rigolait tous maintenant, mais on se rassit en cercle comme avant. "Alice, Action ou Vérité ?"

"Action, bien sûr," répondit Alice. Personne ne choisirait Vérité. Je pense qu'on ne l'avait choisi que trois fois, au cours de toutes les parties qu'on avait fait. Mais c'était la première fois que Bella jouait, et même elle n'avait pas choisi Vérité.

"Je te défie d'appeller Mike Newton et de lui dire qu'il te plaît," répondit Bella. Rose eut instantanément un petit portable argenté dans la main et le lui tendit.

"Pas de problème, mais on n'a pas son numéro," répondit Alice, en ouvrant le clapet du téléphone.

"Si on l'a, il a appellé l'autre jour ! Sur ce téléphone !" répondit Bella. Quoi ? Newton les avait appellé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Pourquoi ? Quand ? Comment ?

"Oh oui, je me rappelle. Je vais mettre le haut-parleur." Alice appuya sur la touche main-libre, et composa le numéro. Ça sonna trois fois avant que le gamin ne décroche.

"Allô ?" dit Newton.

"Hey Mike, c'est Alice Cullen."

Il y eut une pause à l'autre bout du fil puis une profonde inspiration. "Oh salut, quoi de neuf ?"

"Est-ce que je peux te dire quelque chose ?"

"Bien sûr."

Voilà la partie difficile. Ne pas éclater de rire. Alice se contrôlait très bien, et elle n'avait pas l'air d'être sur le point d'éclater de rire. Bella gloussait, et je retenais mon souffle. Aucun autre de mes frères et soeurs n'étaient entrain de rire, donc je supposai qu'ils se contrôleraient le temps voulu.

"Je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu es très gentil, et je pense que tu me plaîs," dit Alice, d'une voix douce, en flirtant avec lui. Okay, maintenant ça se compliquait. Les gloussements de Bella étaient de plus en plus fort, donc on devait agir. Puisqu'elle était à côté de moi, je l'attirai plus près et plaquai ma main froide sur sa bouche. Elle me lança un regard noir, mais elle tremblait toujours de rire.

"Umm..." répondit Newton. "Faut que j'y aille, bye." On l'entendit raccrocher. A la seconde même où Alice referma le téléphone, je relâchai Bella et on éclata tous de rire. Même Alice était surprise par la réaction de Newton.

"Haha ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il n'arrive pas à gérer ça ! C'est triste," dit Alice.

"Je suis d'accord ! Newton est un nase," ajoutai-je, en rigolant.

Alice arrêta immédiatement de rire et se tourna pour faire face à Edward. "Action ou Vérité." On arrêta tous de rire et on se tourna pour regarder Edward. Il ferait mieux de ne pas flipper et choisir Vérité. Voilà qui serait triste.

"Action. Je ne flippe pas Emmett," dit-il en regardant Alice. Mince, pendant une seconde, j'avais oublié qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées. Alice avait le plus large sourire qu'un petit lutin puisse avoir, mais c'était effrayant.

"Puisque Bella joue avec nous pour la première fois, je serais gentille avec toi. Je te défie de mettre ton boxer sur ton pantalon, et de le garder pour le reste de la nuit." Alice, Bella et Rose gloussèrent en le regardant.

Il courut rapidement à l'étage, et fut de retour en une seconde. Son boxer vert était maintenant par-dessus son pantalon et c'était très très drôle. On éclata tous de rire pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Bella rougit un peu, probablement embarassée pour lui, et aussi par certaines de ses pensées.

Je parie que ça énervait vraiment Edward de ne pas pouvoir lire ses pensées à ce moment là.

Lorsque nos rires se réduirent à quelques reniflement, il était prêt à continuer. "Emmett, Action ou Vérité ?"

"Action !" La plupart d'entre nous redoutaient de choisir Action, mais ça m'amusait de faire les défis qu'on me donnait. J'étais probablement le seul à n'être embarassé par rien non plus. Et c'était Edward qui devait me donner le défi, je ne pensai pas qu'il serait trop sadique devant Bella. Okay, peut-être qu'il...

"Je te défie de changer de vêtements avec Rosalie et de les porter pour le reste de la nuit," dit Edward, avec un sourire machiavélique. Alice n'avait pas bougé depuis que j'avais choisi Action, mais maintenant elle commençait à glousser. Elle m'avait probablement vu avec les habits de Rose.

"Tous les habits ?" demandai-je.

"Non, juste les visibles," répondit Edward. Bella et Jasper avaient rejoint Alice dans son fou rire, et leurs rires résonnaient dans toute la pièce. Edward souriait et pointait l'autre pièce du doigt pour que l'on échange nos vêtements.

On échangea donc nos vêtements. C'était très inconfortable de porter une blouse et une jupe. Ugh, ça ne m'allait même pas. Au moins, c'était facile pour Rose. Elle portait un jean et un t-shirt. Je devais porter des fringues de filles. "Ça ne me va même pas !" m'exclamai-je, faisant éclater tout le monde de rire. Rose aussi riait de mon apparence.

Sa jupe ne m'allait même pas. Ugh, peut-être qu'Edward était doué en fait. "Jasper, Action ou Vérité ?" Oh, au moins, je pouvais me débarasser de mon ennui sur Jasper. On savait tous qu'il choisirait Action de toutes façons.

"Action."

Hmm, peut-être que je n'étais pas si ennervé que ça après Edward. "Je te défie de ne pas changer nos émotions pendant le reste du jeu. Donc peu importe les émotions que l'on t'envoie, tu ne peux pas les ignorer," dis-je en faisant un clin d'oeil à Rose. _Edward, envoies lui tes émotions en les changeant sans arrêt !_

Edward hocha rapidement la tête et dit à Bella ce qu'elle devait faire. Bella le dit à Alice, et Alice sourit. Elle était comme ça, et elle savait que c'était un bon défi.

Je lançai une émotion à Jasper. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'on faisait, parce qu'il ressentait probablement cinq émotions différentes à la fois, en plus de la sienne. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Haha ! Je me sentai terriblement ennuyé maintenant. On aurait dit que Rose lui envoyait de la colère, parce qu'il me lançait un regard noir.

Edward avait un sourire sur le visage, et il regardait Bella. Bella rougissait. Alice lui chuchotait des trucs à l'oreille. J'aurais pu entendre ce qu'elle lui disait si j'avais voulu, mais je ne voulais pas vraiment savoir. Alice cancannait probablement sur quelque chose qui faisait rougir Bella.

Je changeai mon émotion en tristesse. Je commençai même à renifler. Ensuite vint le bonheur. Je souris et dansai sur une musique imaginaire. "La vie n'est-elle pas magnifique ! Elle est incroyable et c'est tout ce dont je pouvais rêver !" dis-je à voix haute. Jasper tremblait et agrippait littéralement le tapis. Il ne faisait aucun doute que toutes ces émotions le rendaient fou.

"Ahhhhh ! Stop ! Emmett n'arrête pas de m'envoyer une tonne d'émotions différentes ! Ennui, tristesse, bonheur ! Rose n'arrête d'hésiter entre joie et colère ! Alice est très très heureuse, comme si il y avait des soldes. Bella est embarassée et jalouse et elle envoie de l'amour. Ugh ! Ne me demandez même pas ce que ressent Edward !"

Hmm, je me demandai ce qu'il envoiyait. Edward se contenta de sourire, et il attira Bella plus près. Okay, on pouvait arrêter maintenant. Je pense qu'on avait rendu Jasper suffisament dingue avec toutes ces émotions. Il arrêta de trembler et sembla reprendre ses esprits. "Rose, Action ou Vérité ?"

"Action." Bien sûr, on choisirait tous Action. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi ils s'étaient embêtés à inventer Vérité, c'était si inutile. Même Bella n'avait pas choisi Vérité ! Ce qui avait été choquant !

"Je te défie de prendre quelques une des fleurs qui sont sur la table et de dire à Carlisle de descendre. Tu dois lui donner les fleurs et lui dire que tu l'aime," dit Jasper. Techniquement, ce n'était pas un défi si terrible parce qu'on l'aimait tous comme un père. Mais c'était plutôt marrant.

Rose se dirigea vers la table et sortit deux tulipes du vase. "Carlisle," dit-elle, d'une voix normale. Carlisle fut immédiatement au milieu du cercle qu'on avait formé, avec une expression confuse sur le visage. J'étais sur le point d'éclater de rire, mais je ne devais pas.

"Carlisle," commença Rose, en se dirigeant vers lui et en lui tendant les tulipes. "Je t'aime." Elle lui fit un sourire et battit des cils. Bella et Alice étaient entrain de glousser. Carlisle regarda les deux glousseuses avant de reposer ses yeux sur Rosalie. Edward rigolait aussi, je me dis qu'il devait être entrain de lire les pensées de Carlisle.

"Je t'aime aussi Rose," répondit-il en nous faisant un rapide sourire. Il accepta les fleurs et se précipita dans les escaliers pour retourner dans son bureau. On éclata tous les six de rire.

"Il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose, donc il a décidé de jouer le jeu," expliqua Edward. Oh, alors c'était pour ça qu'il ne nous avait pas, genre, demandé si quelque chose n'allait pas, ni rien. "Et il nous a entendu donner le défi à Rose."

"Mince !" s'exclama Jasper. "J'aurais adoré voir son visage s'il ne nous avait pas entendu."

"Moi aussi !" ajoutai-je. "Ça aurait été hilarant !"

Rose eut un sourire, qui devint rapidement machiavélique. Elle se tourna vers Bella. "Bella, Action ou Vérité ?"

"Action."

Rose quitta la pièce et se précipita dans la cuisine. Elle revint avec une bombe de crème chantilly dans la main et un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se dirigea vers Edward et versa de la chantilly sur ses lèvres. Il lança un regard noir à Rose. Il ne pouvait rien dire sans se mettre de la chantilly partout, donc il garda la bouche fermée.

Alice avait explosé de rire en voyant à quel point Edward avait l'air ridicule. J'étais d'accord avec elle, il était rigolo. "Les humains aiment la chantilly, non ? Je te défie de la lécher sur lui." Bella rougit comme une malade. Elle était encore plus rouge qu'une cerise, et les cerises sont rouge foncé !

Bella ne dit rien. Elle se pencha vers Edward et commença à lécher la chantilly. Edward ne bougea pas, il se contenta d'apprécier ce qui lui arrivait. Étonnamment, elle accomplit le défi.

"Mmm, c'était de la très bonne chantilly."

**

* * *

Votre attention s'il vous plaît^^ : Mon homme m'a annoncé qu'on partait passer la semaine prochaine avec des amis dans un chalet dans les bois. Il s'est vraiment surpassé pour me surprendre, il a fait énormément d'heures supp pour avoir une semaine de congés donc la moindre des choses c'est que je ne me concentre que sur lui, vous ne pensez pas ? Ce qui veut dire, pas d'update la semaine prochaine, pour aucune de mes histoires. De toutes façons, j'suis même pas sûre qu'on aura une connexion internet. Mais vous inquiétez pas, j'essayerais quand même de travailler un peu sur mes traductions. Y'aura bien un moment où les hommes auront besoin d'affirmer leur masculinité... Donc, prochain chapitre, le 9 juillet.^^ Et que ça vous empêche pas de me laisser des reviews !**

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Bain de minuit_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	11. Bain de minuit

**Auteur : **Lost in Believing

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/General

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Lost in Believing . Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

****- Chapitre 11 : Bain de minuit -**

_PoV Edward_

"M'kay, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Genre maintenant. Je sais qu'il est vingt-deux heures, mais quand même. Bella a l'autorisation officielle de passer la nuit ici, donc on peut faire tout ce qu'on veut," nous dit Alice, en nous regardant tous les uns après les autres. "Je veux aller nager, parce que la rivière n'est pas loin, et la température de l'eau est pile bonne pour Bella."

_Hmm, ce serait sympa de nager,_ pensa Rosalie. "Ouais, je suis d'accord avec Alice, allons nager ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas fait," ajouta Rose. _Ce serait sympa de nager_.

"Ooh, on va aller nager ? Je pourrais enfin jeter quelqu'un dans l'eau et faire des bombes !" ajouta Emmett, avec un large sourire. _Ouais, et voir Rose en maillot de bain._ Emmett ! Beurk ! Je me demande pourquoi il pense toujours à ce genre de choses lorsque je peux l'entendre !

Bella se mordillait la lèvre, et son regard voyageait entre Alice et Rose. "J'adorerais aller nager mais je n'ai pas de maillot de bains. Et est-ce qu'on aurait pas besoin de lumière pour pouvoir nager ?"

Alice éclata mentalement de rire en entendant les paroles de Bella. "Oh ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, je t'ai acheté un bikini quand j'ai été faire du shopping aujourd'hui. Et on a des lampions qu'on peut sortir, et des bâtons phosphorescent. Je crois qu'on les a en sept couleurs différentes." _Non, attend, six couleurs. _"Six couleurs en fait."

"Alors, qui nous suit ?" demanda Rose, en regardant autour d'elle. Alice, Bella et Emmett levèrent la main. Il n'y avait que Jasper et moi qui étions indécis.

_Hmm, ce serait sympa de nager. Je suppose que je marche._ La main de Jasper se leva au-dessus de sa tête, et maintenant, j'étais le seul à devoir encore prendre une décision. Je levai la main de bon coeur, complétant le vote.

"Est-ce que vous allez nager dans le lac ?" nous demanda Esme en entrant dans la pièce. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'avancer à vitesse humaine lorsque Bella était là. "Est-ce que Carlisle et moi pouvons nous joindre à vous, les enfants ?"

"Bien sûr, Esme. Est-ce que tu pourrais descendre les lampions ?" lui demanda doucement Alice. "Je suis déjà prête. Les garçons peuvent plonger en caleçon. Rose, Bella ? Bella, tu peux te changer dans ma chambre."

"Okay. Umm, où est mon maillot de bain ?" demanda Bella, son regard parcourant toute la pièce.

"Ici." Alice tendit un sac en plastique bleu foncé à Bella. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit dessus et le sac était plutôt petit. Bella le regarda nerveusement, et monta à l'étage.

Carlisle descendit les escaliers après que Bella soit entrée dans la chambre d'Alice et Jasper. Esme le suivait, en lui tenant la main. "Okay, alors j'ai quelques lampions et on a beaucoups de bâtons phosphorescent," déclara Esme.

"Cool," répondit Emmett. _Ça va être génial._

J'étais d'accord avec lui, peut-être que ça serait génial.

**ooOoo**

Bella se tenait auprès de Rose et d'Alice, et plaçait des bâtons phosphorescent autour de la zone dans laquelle on nagerait. La maison n'était qu'à quelques mètres, donc les lampes nous éclairaient aussi. Carlisle avait accroché quelques lampions aux arbres pour que l'on puisse voir où on était. Les bâtons phosphorescent étaient placés sur la berge. Emmett en avait même jeté un dans la rivière.

"Regarde, l'eau est violette maintenant ! Et le courant ne l'entraîne même pas. C'est si cool ! Je ne savais pas que de l'eau violette était aussi cool !" dit Emmett, en regardant la lumière que le bâton avait crée sous l'eau. Emmett était fasciné bien trop facilement. Mais j'étais assez d'accord avec lui, c'était plutôt cool.

"Okay, alors maintenant que toutes les lumières sont placées, est-ce qu'on peut nager ?" demanda Jasper. Ses yeux suivaient attentivement les filles partout où elles déposaient des bâtons phosphorescent, attendant patiemment qu'elles terminent. _Ce serait génial de nager maintenant._

"Ouais, je suis d'accord avec Jasper," ajoutai-je. "Les filles, vous n'avez pas besoin d'en mettre partout. Lancez-les et laissez-les flotter dans l'eau. On sait que vous en avez envie."

"Allons-y les filles. Il y a assez de lumière," ajouta Bella.

_Ouais, elle a raison. Okay, c'est l'heure de nager. _"Ouais, c'est l'heure de nager," dit Rosalie. Emmett et Jasper enlevèrent leurs t-shirts et s'approchèrent de la berge. Rosalie et Alice les rejoignirent.

Bella enleva le t-shirt qu'elle portait par-dessus son maillot de bain. L'air se réchauffa autour de moi et une décharge électrique me secoua. J'oubliai même de respirer pendant une seconde. Bella était magnifique. Elle rougit un peu, colorant agréablement ses joues. "Tu es magnifique, amour," lui dis-je, la faisant rougir encore plus.

_Je savais qu'Edward adorerait ça !_ Je pouvais faire confiance à Alice pour choisir les vêtements de Bella. Elle savait déjà que j'adorerais tout ce qu'elle lui ferait porter.

J'enlevai ma chemise, et l'accrochai à une branche. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit mouillée. Bella m'observa et rougit encore plus. Je rigolai de son expression.

"Allons nager !" s'exclama Emmett, en plongeant dans la rivière. Il nous éclaboussa tous et ressortit en souriant. "Okay, c'est génial ! Allez venez ! L'eau n'est pas froide, Bella !"

Carlisle et Esme se glissèrent gracieusement dans l'eau. _L'eau est si agréable_. Cette pensée était d'Esme. Tout le monde ne pensait qu'à l'eau, donc ça allait. Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas écouter leurs autres pensées.

Un par un, on entra tous dans l'eau. Bella et moi, on plongea, suivis par Alice, Jasper et Rosalie. Bella refit surface avec un sourire sur le visage. "L'eau est formidable. Elle n'est ni trop froide ni trop chaude, juste parfaite."

"C'est génial," répondis-je, mon sourire égalant le sien.

Emmett commença à tous nous éclabousser, nous mouillant encore plus. Jasper répondait maintenant à son attaque, donc de l'eau volait partout. On riait tous, et Bella prit même part au combat. Jusqu'à ce qu'on s'en mêle tous. _Vous êtes tous foutus !_ Je me tournai vers Emmett et l'éclaboussai pour avoir eu cette pensée. Il ne gagnerait pas !

Rosalie m'éclaboussa, visant mon visage. Je m'essuyai et me vengeai. Emmet se mit devant nous et fit une bombe, envoyant de l'eau partout. "Attendez ! Si ce combat continue, mes canards ne survivront pas !" dit-il.

_De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? _se demanda Jasper, en le regardant bizarrement. "Umm, Emmett, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par canards ?" lui demanda Bella. J'enroulai mon bras froid autour de sa taille et l'attirai contre moi.

"Ceux-là." Il sortit des canards en plastique de derrière lui, nous faisant tous grogner. On savait tous ce que ça signifiait.

"Emmett !" s'exclama Rosalie. _Pourquoi mon mari a-t-il emmené ses canards en plastique ? _"Pourquoi est-ce que tu les as emmené ? On est dans une rivière pas dans un bain !" grogna-t-elle.

Bella commença à glousser devant moi. Alice et jasper la rejoignirent. J'éclatai de rire, et secouai la tête. "Emmett," dit Bella à travers son rire. "Pourquoi as-tu ramené des canards dans la rivière ? Et pourquoi as-tu des canards en plastique ?" C'était exactement ce que je voulais savoir.

Les canards jaunes étaient vraiment hilarants à côté de mon frère si grand et musclé. Ils avaient l'air d'être submergés, même si dans son esprit, les canards l'avaient submergés. _Mais c'est rigolo les canards !_ "Eh bien, Bella, c'est rigolo de jouer avec des canards en plastique donc c'est pour ça que je les ai emmené. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire s'ils sont à moi ou non ?"

Tout le corps de Bella tremblait de rire maintenant. Elle faillit même tomber, mais je la rattrapai et la soutins alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre moi pour rire. "Mais Emmett," reprit Bella, en prenant une profonde inspiration. "Les canards en plastique sont pour les enfants de cinq ans."

"Je pense que c'est un enfant de cinq ans !" ajouta Alice, en rigolant avec elle. _En tout cas, il se comporte comme tel._

_"_Il y a un enfant en moi," expliqua Emmett en jouant avec les canards. Il avait cinq canards. Deux d'entre eux étaient normaux. Un autre avait un chapeau de pirate. Un autre avait une balle de basket. Et le dernier avait une couronne sur la tête. Je ne savais pas qu'ils faisaient des canards en plastique avec des accessoires maintenant.

"Non, n'y va pas !" dit celui avec la couronne. Enfin, c'était Emmett qui avait parlé pour lui. _Il a l'air d'un grand idiot,_ songea Jasper. J'étais d'accord avec lui.

"Mais je dois sauver la race humaine !" 'dit' celui avec le chapeau de pirate.

"Je suis d'accord avec toi, Jasper," dis-je.

"Pourquoi doit-il sauver la race humaine ?" demanda Bella, en rigolant toujours. On était tous rassemblés en cercle autour d'Emmett.

"Parce que je sauve la race des vampires."

"Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'être sauvé ?"

"Parce que les méchants canards nous attaquent."

"Mais ne pourrais-tu pas juste sauver les canards en plastique ?"

"Ce sont des canards en plastique vampires."

"Mais les canards en plastique ne sont pas vivants."

"Quelqu'un a crée des canards en plastique mutants."

"Alors ils ne seraient plus en plastique."

"Si."

"Non."

"Si."

"Non, ils ne seraient pas en vie !"

"Si, ce serait des canards mutants vampire vivants."

"Alors pourquoi suis-je sauvée par un canard en plastique ?"

"Hmm, pourquoi es-tu sauvée par Edward ?"

Est-ce qu'Emmett vient de m'insulter ?

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Le jeu du mot_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	12. Le jeu du mot

**Auteur : **Lost in Believing

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/General

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Lost in Believing . Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

****- Chapitre 12 : Le jeu du mot -**

_-PoV Jasper-_

"Est-ce que vous vous souvenez du Jeu du Mot ? Et si on y jouait ?" suggéra Alice, en nous regardant. "C'est si marrant, et ça peut être dingue et surprenant ! Je suis sûre que ce jeu nous fera bien rire."

"Ooooh, je me rappelle comment on joue à ce jeu ! Je veux y jouer !" dit Emmett. Bien sûr qu'il voulait y jouer, il jouerait à n'importe quoi.

"Alors, comment on joue à ce jeu encore ? Vous me l'avez expliqué il y a quelques temps, mais on y a jamais joué, et je ne me souviens plus du concept," dit Bella, en me regardant. Elle se sentait confuse. Bien sûr qu'elle l'était, elle ne connaissait pas les règles du jeu auquel on allait jouer.

Je regardai autour de moi, m'assurant que tous mes frères et soeurs m'écoutaient. Ils savaient comme jouer, mais parfois ils avaient besoin que l'on rafraîchisse leurs mémoires parfaites . "Quelqu'un commence par dire un mot, et ensuite la personne à côté de lui doit dire un mot en rapport avec le premier. Il faut essayer de faire une phrase, et elle doit être sensée. Tu ne peux dire qu'un mot, et il doit avoir du sens," lui expliquai-je.

On était déjà en cercle, donc ça allait. "Bella, c'est facile et rigolo ! Tu devrais entendre les phrases qu'on fait parfois !" dit Alice en gloussant. Ouais, elle avait raison, la plupart du temps, les phrases étaient vraiment tordues.

"Oooh, ooh, est-ce que je peux commencer ?" demanda Emmett, en levant la main comme un enfant. "J'ADORE ce jeu, et c'est si drôle de choisir un mot surprenant !"

Alice sourit. On savait tous à quel point Emmett pouvait être surprenant, et c'est ce qui rendait ce jeu aussi marrant. "Bien sûr, Em. Vas-y, commence," répondit Alice.

"Mkay. Je commence," dit Emmett. "La tarte."

Ouaip, Emmett choisissait vraiment les mots les plus surprenant. Bella gloussa en entendant le mot, et Rose leva les yeux au ciel. Ça allait être intéressant.

"Est," ajouta Rose.

"Géniale," ajouta Alice en souriant. Elle n'aimait même pas la tarte ! Enfin, je pense qu'elle avait dû aimer ça à une époque, mais elle ne pouvait plus en manger maintenant.

C'était mon tour maintenant. Pour le moment la phrase était, La tarte est géniale. "Et," ajoutai-je.

"Ça," ajouta Bella. La phrase commençait à devenir vraiment bizarre. Enfin, je suppose que c'était le but du jeu. Mais sérieusement, on ne mange pas de tartes !

"Craint," termina Edward.

Tout le monde éclata de rire en entendant la fin inattendue de la phrase. La tarte est géniale, et ça craint. Comment ça peut être génial si ça craint ?

"Oooh, ouais, c'est encore une fois mon tour !" dit Emmett, en levant le poing. "Les canards." Encore une fois, un mot complétement inattendu.

"Chantent," ajouta Rose.

"Avec."

"Les mouches," ajoutai-je. Fais mieux que ça, Emmett !

"Et," ajouta Bella.

"Les coccinelles."

"Mais."

"Elles."

"Sont."

"Irritantes," terminai-je. Tout le monde se tourna et me regarda bizarrement, mais je pouvais sentir leurs rires enfler dans ma poitrine. On éclata à nouveau de rire à l'étrangeté de cette phrase. Ce jeu était vraiment intéressant.

Cette fois, c'était au tour de Bella de commencer une phrase. Quelle chance. "Salut," commença-t-elle.

"Mon."

"Nom."

"Est."

"Emmett," dit Alice. On éclata tous de rire. On s'attendait tous à ce qu'elle utilise son prénom à elle. Mais apparemment, elle avait quelque chose d'autre de prévu.

"Et," ajoutai-je.

"Je."

"Vis."

"Sur."

"Jupiter," termina Alice. Wow, on rigolait tous maintenant. Emmett sur Jupiter ! Ce serait une sacrée vision, surtout si il emmenait ses canards en plastique avec lui.

"Les oranges," commençai-je. Oh joie, je pouvais déjà imaginer ce qu'ils diraient.

"Sont."

"Flous." Flous ? Wow.

"Et."

"Brillantes," termina Rose en souriant. "Je peux être aussi surprenante que vous les garçons. Et c'est rigolo." J'étais d'accord avec elle, ce jeu était très rigolo, et amusant.

On était tous entrain de rire lorsque Carlisle et Esme entrèrent dans la pièce. On était tous assis en cercle par terre, donc ils s'assirent sur le canapé. "A quoi vous jouez les enfants ?" nous demanda Esme.

"Au Jeu du Mot," répondit Emmett en souriant.

"Est-ce qu'on peut regarder ?" demanda Carlisle.

"Bien sûr ! C'est vraiment amusant," ajoutai-je.

"Les jeux," commença Alice.

"Peuvent," ajoutai-je.

"Etre."

"Cool."

"Ou."

"Étonnant."

"Et."

"Dingue," terminai-je. Cette phrase n'était pas drôle. Mais bizarre. Les jeux peuvent être cool, étonnant et dingue.

"Les vampires," commença Bella, en souriant.

"Sont."

"Coolio !" ajouta Emmett.

"Grave !" termina Rose. On éclata tous de rire en entendant le mot qu'Emmett avait inventé. On pouvait compter sur lui pour inventer un mot qui a tout de même du sens.

"On," commença Alice. Maintenant qu'on avait un public, le jeu allait probablement devenir encore plus dingue.

"Est," ajoutai-je.

"Très."

"Amusants" complèta Carlisle.

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Blagues._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	13. Blagues

**Auteur : **Lost in Believing

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/General

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Lost in Believing . Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 13 : Blagues -**

_-PoV Bella-_

"M'kay. Je sais ce qu'on peut faire aujourd'hui, et ça devrait nous garder occupés pendant un petit moment," dis-je en regardant chacun des Cullen, l'un après l'autre. Carlisle et Esme n'étaient pas là, mais de toutes façons, ils n'étaient jamais là lorsqu'on jouait. Ils ne voulaient généralement même pas savoir ce qu'on faisait de toute façon.

"Quoi ?" me demanda Alice. Encore une fois, on était assis dans le salon des Cullen. C'était dans cette pièce là qu'on passait tout notre temps parce que c'était la plus grande pièce de la maison.

"Et si on se racontait des blagues ? J'en connais quelques-unes, et j'en ai des plutôt marrantes. On pourrait même en faire un jeu non ? Et si on misait de l'argent ? Celui qui rit devra donner une pièce à celui qui l'a fait rire. Mais on utilise que de la monnaie," expliquai-je. Les Cullens avaient des tonnes de petites pièces dans la maison, et j'en avais aussi quelques-unes dans ma poche.

"Ohhh ! Alors on raconte une blague et si on fait rire quelqu'un, on gagne de l'argent ?" me demanda Emmett. Sa voix était celle d'un petit garçon qui voulait un bonbon. "Oooh ! Oooh ! Je veux jouer !" Mouais, de toute façon, Emmett voulait toujours jouer à tout.

"Tu veux toujours jouer Emmett, donc on ne devrait même pas te poser la question," dit Jasper en souriant. Étonnamment, Jasper ne nous faisait partager aucune émotion. Je supposai que c'était pas plus mal. Mais j'étais entrain d'imaginer Jasper essayer de nous rendre tous sérieux alors qu'on rigolerait. Ce serait plutôt marrant.

"Tout le monde est d'accord," me dit Edward. Rose lui lança un regard ennuyé et les yeux d'Emmett s'emplirent d'excitation. "Quoi ? Je peux lire les pensées de tout le monde. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous avez tous décidé de jouer." Il lança un regard d'avertissement à Rose et ensuite il se tourna vers moi pour me sourire.

"Bon, pour le moment, je ne trouve aucunes blagues. Alors Bella, c'est toi qui a choisi ce jeu alors c'est à toi de commencer," dit Alice. Ooh, je savais quelle blague je pourrais leur raconter ! Mais, Rose pourrait se sentir insultée...

J'eus un sourire en coin. "Bon, j'ai une blague. Mais elle pourrait être insultante pour Rose...Et Jasper..." dis-je. Si Rose ne voulait pas que je raconte cette blague, alors je ne la dirais pas. Cette histoire ne dérangerait probablement pas Jasper. Parce que généralement, ces blagues étaient plus sur les femmes que sur les hommes.

"Ça ne me dérange pas," répondit Jasper. J'en étais sûre.

Rose me fit un sourire en coin, même ce sourire là était magnifique sur son visage parfait. Ugh, ça m'énervait d'être humaine. "C'est une blague sur les blondes, Bella ? Je ne les aime pas vraiment, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Et de toutes façons, je n'ai pas entendu de bonnes blagues depuis des années, et ça, ça veut dire quelque chose."

"Hey !" s'exclama Emmett, en se levant du canapé pour regarder Rosalie dans les yeux. "Alors tu trouves que mes blagues ne sont pas drôles ? Rose ? Aww, non, et moi qui pensais qu'elles étaient excellentes !" Il se rassit à côté de Rose, en boudant et en faisant une tête de chiot battu.

"On rigole toujours à tes blagues. Ça ne veut pas dire que c'était drôle," répondit Alice en gloussant. Je sentis un rire me secouer en voyant Emmett ainsi. En plus de l'expression de chiot battu, il avait croisé les bras sur son torse et il faisait la moue.

"Aww, Emmy, ne pleure pas !" lui dis-je. Hmm, je venais de me rendre compte que je lui avais trouvé un nouveau surnom.

"Ouais, Emmy, ne pleure pas !" se moqua Jasper. Apparemment, son surnom allait devenir définitif.

"Hey, ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! On peut en revenir aux blagues ? Bells, tu as une blague sur les blondes que tu veux nous raconter ?" Emmett essayait de détourner notre attention de lui.

"Maintenant tu sais comment je me sens lorsque tu m'appelles Eddie," lui dit Edward avec un sourire moqueur.

"Si tu le dis. Bella, la blague, s'il te plaît ?"

Pour une fois, ça me plaisait que tout le monde me regarde. C'était ma chance de faire rire tout le monde, et j'étais plutôt sûre qu'ils allaient tous rire à ma blague. "Okay, alors c'est l'histoire d'une blonde qui veut changer de coupe de cheveux. Donc elle va chez un coiffeur et elle lui dit 'Je veux une coupe de cheveux.' Le coiffeur lui répond 'Très bien, mais vous devrez enlever vos écouteurs.' La blonde lui répond 'Si je les enlève, je meurs,' et elle s'en va.

La blonde et le coiffeur ont cette conversation plusieurs jours de suite. Chaque jour, elle vient chez le coiffeur et lui demande une coupe. Et chaque jour, le coiffeur lui dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle enlève ses écouteurs. Et à chaque fois, elle lui répond que si elle le fait, elle mourra.

Un jour, le coiffeur en a marre, donc il s'approche de la blonde et lui enlève ses écouteurs. En quelques minutes, la blonde meurt. Le coiffeur récupère les écouteurs, et les mets dans ses oreilles. Et là, il entend : 'Inspirez, expirez. Inspirez, expirez..."

Je fermai la bouche et attendis leur réaction. J'étais vraiment fière de ne pas avoir balbutié une seule fois.

Emmett éclata de rire. Alice, Edward et Jasper le rejoignirent rapidement dans son rire. Je gloussai moi aussi. La pièce était emplie de rires. Même Rose rigola avant de me faire un sourire. "Je dois te le reconnaître Bella, cette blague était plutôt bonne. Mais il y avait un petit défaut, je n'ai pas besoin de respirer."

Bien sûr. Jasper non plus, mais cette blague ne s'appliquait vraiment pas à lui. Je laissai échapper un petit rire. "Bien sûr ! Mais ce sont des blagues sur les blondes humaines. Et elles sont drôles."

"Oooh, ooh ! En parlant de blondes - désolée Jasper -, j'en ai une aussi !" dit Alice en se levant. Nos rires moururent quand Alice commença. "C'est l'histoire de trois filles coincées sur une île déserte. Une blonde, une brune et une rousse. Un jour, elles trouvent une lampe magique et elles la frottent. Un génie en sort et leur dit qu'il leur accorde un voeu à chacune.

La brune dit : 'Ma famille et mes amis me manquent, je veux rentrer à la maison !" Et pouf, elle est chez elle.

La rousse dit 'Je n'aime pas cet endroit, et beaucoup de monde me manque aussi ! Je veux rentrer à la maison !" Et pouf, elle est chez elle.

La blonde commence à pleurer et dit : 'Mes amies me manquent !' Et pouf, la brune et la rousse sont de retour sur l'île." Haha, elle était bien bonne !

Je ne savais pas qui d'autre riait, parce que j'étais bien trop distraite par mon propre rire. J'étais plutôt sûre que tous les autres rigolaient aussi parce que personne n'était assis convenablement et ils étaient bien trop bruyants.

"Celle là était plutôt bonne," dit Edward en rigolant. Hah, alors j'étais la meilleure en matière de blagues !

"Oh, j'ai une blague, mais je suis désolé de vous dire qu'elle n'est pas sur les blondes," dit Jasper, et tout le monde arrêta de rire. Jasper avait une blague ? L'avais-je jamais entendu en raconter une avant ? "Mais je suis sûr que ma blague sera probablement meilleure que les vôtres."

Je rigolai. "Bien sûr, vas-y." Hmm, je viens de me rendre compte qu'on avait oublié la monnaie. Oh tant pis.

Jasper prit une profonde inspiration et commença. "Okay, alors c'est l'histoire d'un ours et d'un lapin qui se détestent vraiment. Ils trouvent une lampe magique et le génie leur dit qu'il leur accordera trois voeux à chacun.

L'ours dit 'Je souhaiterais être le seul ours mâle de la région !" Et pouf, son souhait devient réel.

Le lapin dit 'Je souhaiterais avoir une tonne de carottes.' Et pouf, le souhait du lapin devient réel.

L'ours dit ensuite 'Je souhaiterais être le seul ours mâle du pays !" Et pouf, son souhait devient réel.

Le lapin dit 'Je souhaiterais avoir de l'eau.' Et pouf, il a de l'eau.

Enfin, l'ours dit 'Je souhaiterais être le seul ours mâle au monde !' Et pouf, il devient le seul ours mâle dans le monde entier.

Alors le lapin se tourne vers l'ours et dit..."

Jasper s'arrêta une minute pour savourer son succès.

"Je souhaiterais que l'ours soit gay."

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Surprendre quelqu'un._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	14. Surprendre quelqu'un

**Auteur : **Lost in Believing

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/General

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Lost in Believing . Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

****- Chapitre 14 : Surprendre quelqu'un -**

_-PoV Emmett-_

"Aww, pourquoi Bella n'est pas encore là ? Je veux jouer à un jeu ou faire un truc !" dis-je, en faisant des vas-et-viens entre le sofa et la télé. Il était déjà dix heures du matin, et Bella n'était pas encore là. Je ne savais pas que les humains pouvaient dormir aussi longtemps, je veux dire, non mais franchement !

"Emmett, est-ce que tu peux la fermer ? Les humains ont besoin d'avoir leurs heures de sommeil," m'informa Jasper depuis le canapé. "Elle viendra, et tu le sais. Elle vient toujours. Et est-ce qu'Alice et Rose n'ont pas dit qu'elles allaient chez Bella ce matin ? Si elles y sont, elles risquent de ne pas revenir avant un bout de temps."

Edward regarda vers la porte avant de regarder Jasper. "Alors Alice et Rose sont chez elle ? Pourquoi ne me l'ont-elles pas dit ?"

Je ricanai. "Parce qu'elles savaient que si tu avais été avec elles, elles n'arriveraient pas à attirer l'attention de Bella. Elles auraient dû te forcer à sortir de la pièce pour pouvoir lui parler."

Edward se contenta de sourire, et Jasper leva les yeux au ciel. Honnêtement, Bella était comme hypnotisée en présence d'Edward. Elle ne parlait et ne faisait des trucs que quand il n'était pas là. "Alors, pourquoi on irait pas la-bas ?" suggérai-je.

"Pourquoi faire ?" demanda Jasper.

"Ben, les filles sont là-bas, entrain de faire quelque chose. Alors pourquoi on irait pas là-bas pour les surprendre et découvrir ce qu'elles font ? Si Rose et Alice ont des choses à lui dire, pourquoi ne les lui disent-elles pas lorsqu'elle est là ?"

"Elles ont besoin de passer du temps entre filles," dit Edward. Est-ce qu'il venait juste de dire 'entre filles' ? Le délire. J'éclatai de rire.

"Quel magasine féminin as-tu lu ?" lui demandai-je en rigolant avec Jasper. "Comment pourrais-tu savoir qu'elles ont besoin de temps entre filles ! Je suis sûr que Bella préférerait passer du temps avec ses deux frères et jouer à un jeu !"

Jasper rigola. "Emmett, pourquoi Bella voudrait-elle passer du temps avec moi et Carlisle ? Même si je ne pense pas qu'elle le considère comme un frère, mais plutôt comme un père..." Edward était pris d'un fou rire maintenant.

"Oh Jazz, ça me blesse vraiment. Maintenant, allons-y," dis-je. "Je veux voir les filles !" Franchement, qu'est-ce que les filles pourraient-elles bien ne pas vouloir nous dire ? Edward finirait par le découvrir et nous le dire de toutes façons, alors pourquoi perdre leurs temps ? Est-ce qu'elles préparaient quelque chose ?

"Oui, Em, les filles planifient la prise de contrôle totale de la maison," répondit Edward en entendant mes pensées. Hey ! Je croyais qu'il avait dit qu'il essayerait de ne plus lire mes pensées.

"On ne sait jamais !" répondis-je en secouant la tête.

"Très bien, Emmy, tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi chez Bella ?" me demanda Jasper, en se levant. "On va venir, mais quand les filles voudront se venger en nous torturant, on leur dira que tu nous as emmené contre notre volonté."

J'haussai les épaules. Je doutai vraiment que les filles se vengeraient juste parce qu'on voulait voir Bells. "Okay, Jazz, Eddie, allons-y !" Je me levai et me précipitai vers le garage. Edward et Jasper furent à mes côtés en moins d'une seconde. "Est-ce qu'on peut prendre ma jeep ?"

Edward appuya sur ses clés de voiture et sa Volvo se déverouilla. "Nan, Emmy, on prend ma voiture." Pourquoi doit-on toujours prendre la voiture d'Edward ? Je veux dire, franchement ! Elle est si démodée. Ma voiture est beaucoup plus belle.

On monta tous les trois dans la Volvo argentée. Jasper se glissa à l'avant et je me retrouvai coincé derrière. "Alors vous croyez que les filles seront en colère qu'on vienne ?" demandai-je.

Edward ne dit rien alors qu'il accélérait vers chez Bella. On devait être à cent-vingts kilomètres heures environ. "Je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais si c'est le cas, on leur dira que c'est de ta faute," m'informa Jasper. Okay, je suis sûr qu'il m'avait déjà dit ça.

Je décidai de ne rien dire d'autre jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la maison. Edward gara sa Volvo dans l'allée, à côté de la BMW de Rose. On sortit tous les trois de la voiture, et Edward se dirigea vers la porte. "Hey !" l'appelai-je à voix basse, juste au cas où les fenêtres seraient ouvertes. "Ne sonne pas !"

Edward et Jasper se tournèrent pour me regarder. "Pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce que je veux les surprendre ! Je suis sûr que les filles ne font rien, alors pourquoi pas ? Sa fenêtre est toujours ouverte de toutes façons, alors allons-y," leur expliquai-je, en contournant la maison. Je levai les yeux et m'aperçus que j'avais raison, sa fenêtre était entrouverte.

Je reculai de quelques pas. Plus j'irais loin, plus je plongerais facilement dans la chambre. "Attend," dit Jasper. "N'entre pas comme ça." Pourquoi pas ? Est-ce qu'il essayait de me gâcher mon plaisir ?

"Emmett, n'entre pas," ajouta Edward, en se dirigeant vers moi.

"Pourquoi pas ?" demandai-je, un peu ennuyé.

"Parce que-" Je ne pris même pas la peine d'écouter les explications de Jasper et d'Edward. Je prenais mon temps pour me préparer à sauter.

Quelqu'un cria à l'intérieur. Quelque chose comme un 'Non !' étouffé, et on aurait dit Alice. Je me glissai agilement à travers la fenêtre de Bella et atterris silencieusement sur le plancher avec un petit sourire.

Je vis toute la situation en moins d'une demi-seconde. Rose et Alice étaient assises sur le lit de Bella, tenant une petite tenue échancrée. Bella se tenait en face d'elles, ne portant rien d'autre qu'une serviette. Elles se tournèrent toutes les trois pour me regarder.

Bella poussa un cri strident. Oh oh. En moins d'une miliseconde, Rose et Alice étaient devant moi, et me poussaient vers la fenêtre. Ça allait mal se finir pour moi.

"EMMETT !"

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Quel est le titre de cette chanson ?_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	15. Quel est le titre de cette chanson ?

**Auteur : **Lost in Believing

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/General

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Lost in Believing . Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 15 : Quel est le titre de cette chanson ? -**

_-PoV Alice-_

"Okay, écoutez-moi tous !" dis-je en me mettant debout sur le canapé. Je n'étais pas vraiment grande, et personne ne m'écoutait s'ils ne voyaient pas mon visage lorsque je parlais. C'était vraiment énervant parfois, mais au moins, j'aimais bien mon surnom de 'lutin'. Tous mes frères et soeurs, y compris Bella, se turent et me regardèrent. Wow, je devrais essayer de me mettre debout sur le canapé plus souvent.

"J'ai fait un CD pour le jeu d'aujourd'hui, donc on va l'écouter ! J'ai choisi des chansons que vous pourriez connaître ou non. Je vais vous en faire écouter une partie, et ensuite vous allez devoir écrire le titre de la chanson. Les feuilles et les stylos que j'ai fait passé sont pour ça. Ecrivez le titre des chansons, et celui qui aura le plus de bonnes réponses gagnera une paire de chaussures, ou une nouvelle télé."

Je vis les visages de Rose et Bella s'éclairer immédiatement lorsque je mentionnais les chaussures. Même si Bella n'aimait pas vraiment le shopping, je parlai d'une paire de chaussures qu'elle voulait, mais qui n'était plus en vente. Et heureusement pour moi, j'en avais une paire qui pourrait nous aller à toutes les trois. Rose et Bella faisaient une pointure de plus que moi, mais j'étais plutôt sûre que ces chaussures leur iraient vu qu'elles étaient taillées larges.

Jasper et Emmett échangèrent un regard lorsque je mentionnai une télévision. Je savais que ce serait une bonne idée vu que ces garçons et leurs télés étaient quelque chose que je ne voulais même pas mentionner. Edward ne semblait pas excité par les cadeaux mais il ne réagissait jamais. Il jouerait que ça lui plaise ou non.

"Oooh !" couina Rose. "Je vais gagner ces chaussures ! Ces talons seront parfaits pour ma robe."

"Je vais gagner ces chaussures, Rose, je ne peux pas me les offrir !" répondit Bella, excitée. Elle et Rose commencèrent à sourire et à échanger des regards, rigolant silencieusement de leur affrontement pour des chaussures.

"Un écran plat. Rien que d'imaginer tout ce qu'on pourrait voir sur une si grande télé, ce serait-" Emmett ne termina pas cette phrase parce que la main de Rose s'abattit sur sa joue pour le faire taire. Emmett leva les yeux au ciel et tapa dans la main de Jazz.

"Ouais, si je gagne cette télé, je pourrais peut-être la mettre dans ma voiture pour vous faire taire lorsque je conduis," dit Edward, en regardant ses deux frères s'exciter pour une stupide télé.

J'eus un sourire satisfait. Ça se présentait plutôt bien, et on allait enfin jouer au jeu dont j'avais envie. J'espérai qu'ils avaient des goûts diversifiés en matière de musique, parce que les genres étaient vraiment différents. "Okay, si vous avez fini de vous exciter sur les prix, puis-je commencer ? Vous allez écrire un titre par ligne, et pas de triche !" ordonnai-je en lançant un regard sévère à Emmett qui me répondit par un sourire honteux.

"Oh ouais, je ne vais vous faire écouter qu'une partie de la chanson, et ça ne sera pas forcément le début," ajoutai-je rapidement.

"Vas-y !" répondit Rose, assise par terre.

J'appuyai sur le bouton play de la télécommande et le solo de guitare familier résonna dans la pièce. Bien sûr, je connaissais le titre de chacune des chansons du cd, mais je n'oserais jamais y penser. Edward pouvait lire mes pensées, et ensuite les écrire. Je n'allais prendre le risque de le laisser gagner comme ça. Ce jeu serait réglo.

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

J'appuyai sur le bouton pause, arrêtant le petit morceau de la chanson. Rose et Bella écrivirent rapidement sur leurs feuilles. Je savais qu'elles connaîtraient le titre de la chanson, parce qu'on écoutait beaucoup de musique ensemble. Les garçons étaient aussi entrain d'écrire. Cette chanson était presque _trop_ facile. Je passai à la chanson suivante, et appuyai sur la touche avance rapide pour qu'ils n'entendent pas le début.

_I fell (I fell)  
So fast (So fast)  
Can't hold myself, back  
High heels (High heels)  
Red dress (Red dress)  
All by yourself  
Gotta catch my breath_

J'adorai cette chanson, donc je dansai en rythme depuis ma place sur le canapé. Encore une fois, tout le monde était entrain d'écrire. J'étais pratiquement sûre que tout le monde la connaissait, mais on ne savait jamais. On pouvait toujours faire semblant de connaître une chanson. Il était temps de passer à la chanson suivante.

_Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

Une fois de plus, Bella et Rose connaissaient cette chanson. J'avais enfin réussi à piéger Jasper et Edward. Ils échangeaient des regards, en essayant de deviner le titre de cette chanson. Il fallait vraiment avoir des goûts différents en matière de musique pour connaître toutes les chansons jouées pendant ce jeu.

Qu'est-ce que ? Comment Emmett connaissait-il cette chanson ? Vous savez quoi, peut-être qu'en fait je ne voulais pas savoir... J'appuyai sur quelques boutons, et attendis que la nouvelle chanson commence.

_Five-hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
Five-hundred twenty-five thousand moments do dear  
Five-hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year?_

Jasper commença immédiatement à écrire le titre de la chanson. Il avait peut-être loupé la dernière chanson, mais il se rattrapait. Rose et Bella connaissaient elles aussi cette chanson, tout comme Edward. Emmett, d'un autre côté, avait quelques problèmes. Je pensai bien qu'il ne connaîtrait pas cette chanson.

Emmett essaya de jeter un coup d'oeil à la feuille de Rose mais elle le repoussa d'un simple geste de la main. Il n'y avait que Emmett pour essayer de tricher. Je lui lançai un regard d'avertissement, et il fixa sa feuille, perplexe. J'appuyai sur la télécommande et la chanson suivante débuta.

_I've been, waiting for my dreams  
To turn into something  
I could believe in  
And looking for that  
Magic rainbow  
On the horizon  
I couldn't see it  
Until I let go  
Gave into love and watched all the bitterness burn  
Now I'm coming alive  
Body and soul  
And feelin' my world start to turn_

Les chansons étaient toujours aussi faciles. Bella et Rose étaient déjà entrain d'écrire, déterminées à gagner la paire de chaussures. Seigneur ! Y'avait-il une chanson qu'elles ne connaissaient pas ? Je veux dire franchement ! Peut-être que cette chanson avait été trop facile, personne n'avait hésité.

_Our house in the middle of the street  
Why did we ever meet?  
Started my rock 'n roll fantasy  
Don't don't, don't let's start  
Why did we ever part?  
Kick start my rock 'n rollen heart  
I'm on my feet I'm on the floor I'm good to go  
So come on Davey sing me something that I know  
I wanna always feel like part of this  
Was  
Mine  
I wanna fall in love tonight_

Une autre de mes chansons favorites. Rose and Bella continuaient à écrire, essayant toujours de battre l'autre et de gagner les chaussures ! On écoutait toutes les trois cette chanson, donc mon cd n'était pas vraiment dur pour elles. Je savais qu'elles en reconnaîtraient plusieurs. Au moins j'avais réussi à battre les garçons, aucun d'eux ne connaissaient cette chanson. Ils se regardaient, cherchant de l'aide chez les autres, et je me contentais de rire.

Hah, j'allais beaucoup m'amuser en observant leurs réactions à la chanson suivante. Je l'avais mise exprès pour rire.

_Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands_

Bella, Rose et moi, on éclata de rire en entendant cette chanson. On connaissait toutes les paroles, et j'étais sûre que les garçons connaissaient eux aussi très bien cette chanson. Jasper et Emmett grimacèrent, avant d'écrire frénétiquement le titre de la chanson. Edward eut un sourire satisfait et écrivit tranquillement le titre de la chanson.

_Come on over, down to the corner  
My sister and my brothers of every different color  
Don't you feel that sunshine? Telling you to hold tight  
Things will be alright, trying to find a better life_

Ouais ! J'avais finalement piéger Bella et Rose. Elles n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'était cette chanson, et elles n'arrêtaient pas de se regarder. Elles soupirèrent, sachant qu'elles n'avaient pas perdu...Pas encore.

Emmett connaissait cette chanson, et Jasper aussi. Edward était un peu perdu, lui aussi. Trois d'entre eux n'avaient pas réussi à reconnaître cette chanson, c'était plutôt pas mal. J'appuyai sur une touche et attendis la chanson suivante.

_Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)  
Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this_

Bella et Rose avaient recommencé à écrire, elles connaissaient toutes les deux cette chanson. Emmett était le seul garçon entrain d'écrire, laissant Jasper et Edward réfléchir. J'étais sûre qu'Edward essayait de lire mon esprit, mais je ne lui donnerais pas le titre. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il aurait pu lire les esprits des autres, sauf celui de Bella, pour trouver la réponse. Mais il ne le faisait pas. Au moins, il suivait les règles.

_The seven things I hate about you_

_Oh, you  
Your vain, your games, your insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You made me laugh, you made me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them just know it hurts  
I want to be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you _

Ils connaissaient tous les cinq cette chanson, et j'étais surprise. Je pensais que Bella et Rose seraient les seules à connaître cette chanson, mais les garçons la connaissaient aussi. Ils devaient écouter la radio plus souvent que je ne le pensais.

Ce jeu arrivait à sa fin. La prochaine chanson serait la dernière.

_And I know  
We get a little crazy  
And I know  
We get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it_

_We are wild  
We are free  
We are more than you think_  
_So call us freaks_

_But that's just the way we roll_

Bella et Rose avaient déjà fini d'écrire lorsque j'arrêtai la chanson. Je souris fièrement et elles aussi. "Tu sais, cette chanson est vraiment faite pour nous," dit Rose, en nous regardant tous à tour de rôles.

"Bella peut être un peu folle."

"Rosalie peut être un peu bruyante."

"Jasper ne dissimulera jamais ses émotions."

"Alice est sauvage."

"Edward est libre."

"On est plus que ce que les gens pensent."

"Et Emmett est bizarre."

"Mais c'est qui nous sommes !"

* * *

Les chansons jouées dans ce chapitre sont :

Dirty Little Secret by All-American Rejects  
Burnin' Up by the Jonas Brothers  
Our Song by Taylor Swift  
Seasons of Love in RENT  
The Time of My Life by David Cook  
A Praise Chorus by Jimmy Eat World  
Never Underestimate A Girl by Vanessa Hudgens  
Streetcorner Symphony by Rob Thomas  
7 Things by Miley Cyrus  
That's Just The Way We Roll by the Jonas Brothers

_

* * *

_**Prochain chapitre : le 3 septembre !**

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Jouer avec de la craie_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	16. Jouer avec de la craie

**Auteur : **Lost in Believing

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/General

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Lost in Believing . Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 16 : Jouer avec de la craie **

_-PoV Edward-_

"Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ça fait combien de fois qu'on se retrouve dans cette situation ?" demanda Rosalie, en se laissant tomber à côté d'Emmett sur le canapé. "Nous six, assis là à ne rien faire jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un choisisse une activité ? Est-ce que quelqu'un peut choisir maintenant pour qu'on n'ait plus à s'ennuyer." _Ugh, pitié, faites que quelqu'un pense vite à quelque chose !_

Je suppose que Rose avait raison. On faisait ça tous les jours, avant de finir par penser à quelque chose qui nous occuperait. "Qui a une idée ?" demandai-je en regardant ma famille. "Bella, tu as une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire ?"

Bella réfléchit pendant un moment puis releva à nouveau les yeux vers moi. "J'ai rien. Et vous, les gars ? Une idée ?"

_Nan,_ pensa Alice en fixant le mur.

"Craie," dit soudainement Emmett. On tourna tous les cinq nos regards vers lui. _Craie._ "On peut jouer avec de la craie. Je veux dire, on en a plein dans le garage pour je ne sais quelle raison, mais on s'en sert jamais. Alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? Je suis plutôt sûr qu'on pourrait dessiner des trucs sur la route, juste avant le virage qui mène chez nous, comme ça les gens pourront voir ce qu'on aura écrit lorsqu'ils passeront en voiture."

_Emmett est vraiment un idiot,_ ricana mentalement Jasper. Il avait une expression amusée sur le visage, alors que ses yeux voyageait entre Emmett et Bella. "Tu réalises que Bella pourrait se faire renverser par une voiture n'est-ce pas ? Et n'aurait-on pas l'air bizarre à être tous assis au milieu de la route avec des craies dans les mains ?"_ J'aimerais vraiment qu'il y ait du soleil aujourd'hui._

Jasper avait raison. On ne pouvait pas s'asseoir au milieu de la route; et Bella ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'amuser à dessiner sur la route, ce serait trop dangereux. "Tu sais Jasper a raison, on mettrait Bella en danger. Pourquoi ne restons-nous pas dans notre allée ?" demandai-je. Jasper leva les yeux au ciel.

_Edward est trop surprotecteur, il a besoin de se détendre un peu. Peut-être que Jasper et moi pourrions l'emmener dans un club de striptease..._ "Bella ira bien. On peut entendre les voitures approcher et tu pourras l'emmener dans notre allée. Donc il faudra juste nous assurer que les voitures soient à quelques minutes de nous, et ensuite, on s'assiéra sur le bas-côté et on regardera les expressions des gens qui passent."

_Hmm, ça pourrait marcher. Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire ce que veut Emmett et jouer avec de la craie. Ce serait marrant de voir l'expression des gens quand ils verront ce qu'on aura écrit. _"Okay, faisons ça," dit Alice, en se levant et en courant dans le garage. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle revint avec deux grandes boîtes de craies multicolores. "Venez, allons-y."

Alice, Emmett et Jasper quittèrent la maison. Rose leva les yeux au ciel et les suivit. "Bella, tu veux marcher ou courir ?" lui demandai-je. _Dépêche toi, Eddie,_ pensa Emmett depuis l'extérieur de la maison.

"Courrons, je ne veux pas les faire attendre," répondit Bella. Je m'agenouillai et elle grimpa sur mon dos. Je souris et en deux secondes, on était à l'entrée de notre allée auprès de ma famille.

"Il était temps que vous arriviez," ricana Emmett. "Maintenant, allons-y puisque tout le monde est là. Je veux les craies bleues !" Wow, quand Emmett était humain, avait-il jamais grandit ?

Emmett attrapa une craie bleue et s'installa au milieu de la route. "Hah, ça va être génial !" _Hah, j'espère vraiment que Newton passera dans le coin. J'ai hâte qu'il voit ce que je vais dessiner._

Personne d'autre n'avait encore pris de craie, on était tous trop occupés à regarder Emmett dessiner rapidement quelque chose. Il utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour finir le dessin, parce qu'on entendait tous une voiture approcher. Il se releva avec un sourire satisfait et courut nous rejoindre. Une seconde plus tard, deux filles de notre écoles passèrent dans une voiture de sport et commencèrent à rigoler.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dessiné, Emmett ?" demanda Bella, en regardant le dessin après que les filles aient pris un virage. Emmett se contenta de sourire d'un air satisfait et de pointer son dessin.

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?_ J'étais d'accord avec Alice, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Quand je vis finalement l'image, je notai qu'elle était divisée en deux. Il y avait un personnage en fil de fer qui avaient ses mains sur um...ses fesses. Au dessus de ce bonhomme, il y avait une flèche qui pointait vers le nom 'Mike Newton'.

A côté de ce dessin, il y avait trois filles, elles aussi dessinée en fil de fer, qui semblaient rire. Au dessus de leurs têtes, il y avait trois flèches qui pointaient les noms de chaque fille. Bella. Alice. Rosalie. Oh, je comprend mieux maintenant.

_Haha, j'adorais voir ça arriver !_ rigola Jasper. J'adorerais voir ça aussi, et je savais que les filles gagneraient.

"Aw, génial ! Rose qui a mit un coup de genoux à Newton ! Aw, je veux le faire la prochaine fois !" s'exclama Alice d'une voix aiguë, en gloussant. On la suivit tous dans son rire et Emmett eut un sourire satisfait.

"Génial, j'adorerais faire çà !" ajouta Rose, à travers son rire. "Pas étonnant que ces filles de l'école rigolaient. Elles ont vu ça ! Et à leurs places, j'aurais probablement perdu le contrôle de la voiture si j'avais été distraite par ça !" _Hah, j'adorerais voir Newton passer devant ça._

"Alice, vérifies si Mike va passer par là ! Je veux voir sa réaction," dit Bella. "Si tu ne le vois pas, tant pis. Au moins, d'autre élèves de l'école pourront voir la création d'Emmett.

"Et dire que vous hésitiez à utiliser de la craie !" répondit Emmett._ Je leur avais bien dit que ce serait marrant d'utiliser de la craie, et pourtant ils doutaient de moi. Quelle cruauté._ "Vous devriez m'écouter plus souvent les filles."

"Est-ce que je peux dessiner quelque chose ?" demanda Jasper en se dirigeant vers la boîte de craie. "J'ai aussi une idée." Il attrapa une craie blanche et commença à dessiner juste à côté du dessin d'Emmett. _Oh, Emmett adorerait ça._

Jasper dessina aussi rapidement qu'Emmett et se leva pour nous montrer son oeuvre. Son dessin était similaire à celui d'Emmett. Il avait dessiné des bonshommes en fil de fer avec leurs noms au-dessus. Cette fois, c'était Emmett, Bella, Alice et Rose. Bella était derrière Emmett, et elle était entrain de tirer sur son caleçon, pendant que les deux autres filles rigolaient.

Le sourire d'Emmett se transforma en froncement de sourcil. _Et dire que j'étais gentil avec lui !_ "Au moins, ce ne sera pas douloureux. Bella est faible, et il en faut beaucoup pour me blesser," se vanta-t-il.

Les filles éclatèrent à nouveau de rire. "Pourquoi je ne peux pas être celle qui fait quelque chose ? Rose et Bella sont les seules à s'amuser !" _Haha, j'ai hâte de voir le dessin d'Edward qu'Emmett va faire._

Je lançai un regard noir à Emmett. "Tu ferais mieux de ne pas faire ça," dis-je. Il me fit un sourire honteux. Vaut mieux pas pour lui...

"Tu sais, peut-être qu'on devrait commencer à dessiner des trucs sur la route. Pas des images obscènes des garçons qui se font maltraiter," dit Rose en haussant un sourcil. "Les filles, allons-y."

_Ça va être trop marrant,_ songea Jasper avec un sourire en coin. Il regardait Alice, donc je suivis son regard et l'observai aussi. Elle avait une expression distante sur le visage, donc elle était entrain d'avoir une 'vision' comme disaient certaines personnes. Elle secoua la tête et eut un sourire satisfait.

_Parfait._ "Bella, Rose, nous avons un invité spécial qui va rentrer chez lui par cette route, ce soir. Devrions-nous rendre cette soirée spéciale pour lui ?" demanda Alice, en essayant de retenir son rire.

Bella et Rose échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Alice. "Oui, ne devrions-nous pas ?" répondit Bella.

Rose attrapa une craie verte et écrivit quelque chose au-dessus du dessin d'Emmett avant de rire. Bella dessina un coeur en rose et ajouta son propre rire aux gloussements aigus.

Après que les filles se soient éloignées, Jasper, Emmett et moi, on se pencha tous pour voir ce qu'elles avaient écrit. Bella, Alice Rose commencèrent à rire hystériquement. Hmm, je ne comprenais ce que Rose avait écrit. Ça ne voulait rien dire.

_Attends, je comprends pas,_ pensa Emmett. Il avait une expression confuse sur le visage lorsqu'il se tourna vers les filles. "Je ne comprend pas."

"Viens ici, Emmett," demanda Rose, alors que Bella lui faisait signe d'approcher. Emmett les regarda et les rejoignit lentement.

"Tournes-toi, s'il te plaît," dit Alice.

_Oh merde, pitié non !_ Après qu'Emmett se soit tourné, les filles rigolèrent et Bella attrapa le boxer d'Emmett et tira dessus aussi haut que ses bras le lui permirent. Emmett laissa échapper un petit cri et les filles se remirent à rire.

Jasper et moi, on ricana. "Je croyais que tu avais dit que ça ne te ferait pas mal, Emmy," dit Jasper en rigolant. _Emmett est vraiment un crétin._

Les filles arretèrent brusquement de rire et Alice montra ce qui était écrit du doigt. Une voiture arriva à cet instant, et surprise surprise, Mike Newton était derrière le volant, fixant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. _Hah, Emmett se fait démolir par ces trois-là._

Après s'être moqué d'Emmett, il regarda vers la portion de route que désignait Alice. Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire lorsqu'elles virent le visage de Newton pâlir. Son pied appuya sur l'accélerateur. _Oh,_ je n'entendis pas le reste des jurons qu'il poussa parce que j'étais trop occupé à me retenir d'éclater de rire devant son expression.

Juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans le virage, les trois fille répétèrent ce que Rose avait écrit au-dessus du dessin. "T'es le prochain, Newton !"

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : MSN_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	17. MSN

**Auteur : **Lost in Believing

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/General

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Lost in Believing . Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 17 : MSN -**

_-PoV Jasper-_

J'allumai mon ordinateur portable parce que je m'ennuyai complètement. Bien sûr, je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où tous les autres étaient. Bella était chez elle, et tous les autres étaient dans leurs chambres. Je ne savais pas pourquoi tout le monde était seul, n'étions-nous pas censé traîner ensemble ? Et Bella n'était-elle pas supposée être là ? Je sentis l'humeur d'Emmett venir du fond du couloir, donc il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils parlaient de quelque chose de drôle.

Mon compte s'ouvrit automatiquement. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à qui je parlais. Je parlais à ma famille, à Bella et aux rares autres personnes qui avaient eu le courage de venir me parler à l'école.

Une petite fenêtre apparut en bas à droite sur mon écran. Elle disait 'Vous êtes invité à participer à une conversation, Voulez-vous accepter ?'. Je cliquai sur Accepter et cinq autres noms apparurent à l'écran. Oh, alors c'était pour ça que personne n'était dans le salon.

Nos pseudos n'étaient pas très créatifs. Nous utilisions nos noms d'humains. C'était plus simple, étant donné que nous vivrions éternellement, de ne pas avoir à les changer à chaque siècle. Bella aussi utilisait son propre nom.

MaryAliceBrandon : Regardez Jazz est connecté.

Rosalie Hale : Hey, t'es enfin là. Il t'en aura fallu du temps.

EmmettMcCarty : ;p

IsabellaSwan : Hey, Jasper, quoi de neuf ?

Je commençai à taper ma réponse en essayant de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Plusieurs messages apparaissaient à l'écran à chaque seconde donc ce ne fut pas dur de comprendre que j'étais le dernier à avoir rejoint la conversation.

JasperWhitlock : Ouais, je me demandais pourquoi on n'était pas tous ensemble.

EdwardMasen : Ils ont tous décidé de parler sur MSN aujourd'hui au lieu d'aller dans le salon.

JasperWhitlock : Alors de quoi vous parlez ?

RosalieHale : De la stupidité d'Emmett

IsabellaSwan : Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ?

MaryAliceBrandon : Il porte son boxer sur son visage

RosalieHale : En chantant _Dirty Little Secret_

EdwardMasen : Wow.

JasperWhitlock : Pourquoi ?

RosalieHale : Sais pas

Il n'y avait qu'Emmett pour faire des trucs stupides même lorsqu'on était pas ensemble. Je me demande ce qu'il fait lorsqu'on est tous en chasse et qu'il est tout seul à la maison...Réflexion faite, je ne veux pas savoir.

EmmettMcCarty : Parce que c'est cool et marrant de regarder à travers ses sous-vêtements.

IsabellaSwan : Je ne veux même pas savoir

MaryAliceBrandon : D'accord avec toi sur ce coup-là, frangine

EdwardMasen : Emmett, ne prend même plus la peine de taper

RosalieHale : Enlève ton boxer de ton visage

MaryAliceBrandon : Je parie qu'il a l'air marrant

JasperWhitlock : Il a l'air marrant avec ou sans ça

EmmettMcCarty : _I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret, hope that you can keep it my dirty little secret_

J'entendis Emmett chanter dans une pièce au bout du couloir. Franchement, dans des moments pareil, j'aimerais ne pas avoir une si bonne ouïe. Il n'est pas un mauvais chanteur, c'est juste qu'il crie au lieu de chanter.

EdwardMasen : Emmett, s'il te plaît, peux-tu éteindre la musique ? J'aime la musique, mais je n'aime pas t'entendre chanter...

MaryAliceBrandon : Arrête de crier ! C'est une torture ! Ne me force pas à venir dans ta chambre !

RosalieHale : Je pense que j'ai de la chance d'avoir décidé de m'installer dans la salle à manger, non ?

IsabellaSwan : J'ai de la chance de ne pas être venue aujourd'hui

MaryAliceBrandon : Horriblement chanceuse

RosalieHale : Très, très chanceuse

JasperWhitlock : Il crie, il ne chante pas

MaryAliceBrandon : Il crie ? C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ? On dirait un animal à l'agonie ! Et il est déjà mort ! Ça veut dire quelque chose !

RosalieHale : Je suis d'accord avec ça

EdwardMasen : No comment. Je suis d'accord avec Alice, cependant

IsabellaSwan : Très, très chanceuse. Rappelez-moi de ne jamais demander à Emmett de me chanter une chanson, s'il vous plaît

EmmettMcCarty : :(

EmmettMcCarty : Je chante très bien, merci beaucoup ! Ce n'est pas parce que je crie comme un animal à l'agonie que je ne sais pas chanter et peut-être que les animaux à l'agonie aiment ma voix. Oh, et ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, je suis entrain de chauffer ma voix juste pour toi.

IsabellaSwan : Tuez-moi

MaryAliceBrandon : La seule raison pour laquelle ces animaux sont à l'agonie, c'est parce qu'ils t'entendent chanter !

RosalieHale : Lol, bien envoyé

EdwardCullen : Lol

JasperWhitlock : Lol

MaryAliceBrandon : Xptdr

IsabellaSwan : Hah, lol. C'était bon Alice, c'était bon

EmmettMcCarty : Aw, Bells, je suis choqué. Je suis vraiment choqué. Je pensais que tu était ma future soeur bien aimée. Ne m'aimes-tu donc pas ?

IsabellaSwan : Wow. Lol. Bien sûr, Emmy, bien sûr

EmmettMcCarty : Je me sens si mal aimé

EdwardCullen : Ouais, c'est parce que tu as commencé à chanter

RosalieHale : S'il te plaît, ne chante plus

MaryAliceBrandon : Emmett, ne chante plus, s'il te plaît

JasperWhitlock : S'il te plaît

IsabellaSwan : Hey, il faut que j'y aille. A+

IsabellaSwan a quitté la conversation.

EmmettMcCarty : Attends ! Bella doit entendre la voix géniale que j'ai quand je chante ! Bella, je viens chez toi te la faire écouter!

EdwardCullen : Emmett, ne fais pas ça !

RosalieHale : Emmett, ne la dérange pas !

MaryAliceBrandon : Mec, tu vas le regretter

JasperWhitlock : Elle doit partir de toutes façons, donc quel est l'interêt ?

EmmettMcCarty : Je vais chez Bells lui montrer à quel point je chante bien. Bye

EmmettMcCarty a quitté la conversation.

Une porte claqua et une voiture démarra. Je me précipitai hors de ma chambre, rencontrant Edward, Alice et Rose dans le couloir. On observa le Hummer qui quittait l'allée.

Rosalie se contenta de secouer la tête, abasourdie. "Mon mari est vraiment un grand idiot. Je me demande comment il fait pour réussir à l'école."

"Ouais. Et je me sens mal pour Bella, elle va devenir sourde," ajouta Alice, en jetant un regard à Edward avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur l'allée. Je pouvais sentir de l'irritation provenir d'Edward. Rose et Alice étaient juste amusées.

"Oh, Seigneur."

"Quoi ?" Edward, Rose et moi, on se tourna pour regarder Alice.

"Emmett a toujours son boxer sur son visage."

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Déguisements._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	18. Déguisements

**Auteur : **Lost in Believing

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/General

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Lost in Believing . Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 18 : Déguisements -**

_PoV Rosalie_

"Laquelle ? J'hésite entre celle-là, et celle-là," dit Alice en montrant du doigt les deux tenues qui étaient posées sur son lit. Nos regards, à Bella et moi, voyagèrent des vêtements à Alice. "Sérieusement les filles, aidez-moi à choisir ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si difficile à choisir ?" demanda Bella avec confusion. "Un pantalon est en jean et l'autre est en toile. Qu'est-ce qui est le plus confortable ? Et je crois qu'il fera humide aujourd'hui donc le jean ne sera-t-il pas un peu trop chaud ? C'est kif-kif. Honnêtement, je préfère celui-là." Bella montra le pantalon en toile qui était assorti à une chemise bleue.

"Hmmm, j'aime bien le jean," dis-je. "Et la chemise rose va définitivement avec. Choisis ça." D'une manière ou d'une autre, ce n'était pas vraiment important ce qu'elle allait porter. J'aimais les deux tenues, donc son choix importait peu. "Mais Alice, pourquoi as-tu besoin qu'on choisisse pour toi ?"

Alice leva les yeux au ciel. "Parce que, crétine, on s'amuse à se déguiser. Vous choisissez la tenue, et Jasper la portera. Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais porter ça ? C'est trop grand pour moi." Hmmm, pas étonnant que les vêtements aient l'air un peu plus grand que ce qu'ils auraient dû.

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent un peu d'amusement et son visage se fendit d'un sourire rusé. "Vraiment ? Tu penses vraiment que Jasper va porter des vêtements de filles ?" Ouais, comment Alice allait-elle réussir à convaincre Jasper de porter ça ?

"Je suis d'accord avec Bella. Aussi amusante que soit l'idée de voir Jasper dans nos tenues, comment tu vas faire ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait être d'accord," ajoutai-je. Jasper en chemisier. Hah, ce serait un excellent moyen de chantage.

Alice se contenta de glousser avant de se diriger vers son armoire. "C'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui. On choisit les vêtements que les garçons vont porter aujourd'hui et ils choisissent les nôtres. On doit choisir leurs tenues à tous les trois. Quand on sera prêtes, on devra se promener sur le podium."

"Le podium ?" demanda-t-on, Bella et moi, en même temps. Depuis quand y avait-il un podium dans la maison ? Et où est-ce qu'Alice a bien pu en trouver un ?

"Ouais. Dans le salon. J'ai demandé à Emmett de ramener un bout de bois suffisamment gros pour qu'on puisse défiler dessus," s'exclama Alice, en se retenant d'éclater de rire. On échangea des regards toutes les trois avant d'éclater de rire.

"Wow, c'est excellent. Est-ce qu'ils sont déjà d'accord ? Ou est-ce qu'on va devoir les embêter jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent ?" demandai-je en rigolant. Bella était par-terre, à se tenir les côtes et Alice et moi, on s'appuyait sur le lit pour ne pas tomber.

"Oh, ils sont d'accord. Ils sont entrain de choisir nos vêtements en ce moment-même."

"Alors, ne devrions-nous pas choisir leurs tenues ?" demanda Bella, en se dirigeant vers l'armoire d'Alice. Le lutin avait probablement chaque tenue en vente dans chaque magasin de l'état du Washington. "Je pense qu'Emmett devrait porter un jupe." Alors ça, c'est quelque chose que j'adorerais voir. "Je suis d'accord !"dis-je en me levant du lit pour me précipiter vers l'armoire d'Alice. On commença toutes les trois à fouiller dans les vêtements. J'en sortis trois hauts, et une jupe, mais je ne pouvais pas trouver quoi que ce soit d'autre qui plairait à Emmett. Je jetai ce que j'avais choisi sur le lit à côté de ce que Alice et Bella avaient choisi.

"Oh ciel, j'ai une idée géniale," dit Alice en nous regardant avec un sourire démoniaque. "Il n'y a aucune règle, excepté que ça doit être des vêtements. Ils n'ont jamais dit quel genre de vêtements. Je dis qu'on devrait leur faire porter leurs sous-vêtements par-dessus leurs vêtements."

"Oui, et non. Je dis qu'on devrait faire porter une jupe à Emmett, des talons à Jasper et un soutien-gorge à Edward," dit Bella, en tenant une pair de talons hauts par leurs lanières. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pensé à ça ? Cette journée s'annonçait de plus en plus drôle.

Alice courut vers sa commode et en sortit un soutien-gorge rouge qu'elle lança à Bella. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers une autre commode et en sortit la plus courte des jupes que j'avais jamais vu. "Tu sais qu'Emmett ne rentrera jamais là-dedans, n'est-ce pas ?" dis-je en regardant la jupe. Bella gloussa, elle préparait la tenue d'Edward tout en nous écoutant.

"Oh je sais. C'est ce qui rend ça aussi marrant," dit Alice en me faisant un sourire. "Il ne sera pas capable de l'enfiler complètement, donc j'espère qu'il portera un boxer."

Je répondis à son sourire et attrapai la jupe qu'elle me tendait. Je reportai ensuite mon attention sur les trois hauts posés sur le lit. Le premier était une chemise à manches courtes et froissées. Elle était basique mais Emmett ne supportait pas les vêtements froissés. Ça l'ennuyait à mort - hmm, sans mauvais jeu de mots. L'un des autres était un débardeur avec un profond col en V. Il était rose et couvert de paillettes. Il allait définitivement porter ça.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte d'Alice. "Est-ce qu'on peut entrer ? On a choisi vos tenues," dit Jasper. Alice, Bella et moi, on se contenta de glousser et on attrapa les tenues qu'on leur avait choisi.

"Laissez-nous entrer !" cria Emmett de l'autre côté de la porte.

Alice ouvrit la porte et on s'assit toutes les trois sur le lit pendant que les garçons entraient et commençaient à nous montrer ce qu'ils avaient choisis. Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, le pire serait de nous forcer à porter leurs boxers. Whouhou.

"Attendez," dit Bella, en interrompant les garçons. "Est-ce qu'on peut vous montrer les nôtres d'abord ? Je pense que ce serait mieux." Elle leur fit un sourire innocent alors qu'Alice et moi nous retenions d'éclater de rire. Edward regarda Alice et eut un petit sourire moqueur. Il avait entendu les pensées d'Alice et il savait ce qui attendait Emmett.

"Bien sûr, allez-y," répondit Edward en me regardant. On attrapa toutes les trois leurs tenues et on les leur tendit.

Le regard de Jasper n'arrêtait pas de voyager entre Alice et les vêtements.

La mâchoire d'Edward tomba.

Emmett attrapa la jupe et la leva devant son visage.

"C'est une blague !"

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Faits aléatoires_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	19. Faits aléatoires

**Auteur : **Lost in Believing

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/General

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Lost in Believing . Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**Pour toutes celles qui m'ont posé la question, si il me faut autant de temps pour poster mes chapitres en ce moment c'est parce que j'essaye de reprendre de l'avance sur toutes mes fics pour pouvoir reprendre un rythme hebdomadaire. Il vous faudra malheureusement attendre jusqu'à ce que j'ai une avance que je considère suffisante... Mais j'ai bien l'intention de finir toutes mes traductions! Et voir même d'en commencer d'autres (plus tard)! Alors ne vous inquiétez pas!**

* * *

**- Chapitre 19 : Faits aléatoires -**

_-PoV Bella-_

"Dix dollars que je peux battre ce que tu viens de dire," dit Alice en posant un billet de dix dollars sur le sol. Encore une fois, on était tous assis dans le salon. Mais au moins, on faisait déjà quelque chose. Emmett avait dit quelque chose du genre 'le miel est le seul aliment à ne pas périmer', et on essayait tous de se battre en étalant nos connaissances.

"Vas-y," dit Emmett en regardant le billet. Pour le moment, ce n'était qu'entre Alice et Emmett, mais j'avais un fait que je voulais dire. J'attendais simplement le bon moment pour le faire.

"L'Odontophobie est la peur des dents," dit Alice en montrant les siennes. Hmm, alors je me demande comment s'appelle la peur des crocs.

"Est-ce que vous saviez que le roi de coeur d'un jeu de carte est le seul des quatre rois à ne pas avoir de moustache ?" demanda Rosalie. Alice et Emmett tournèrent la tête pour la regarder. "Quoi ? Je connais quelques trucs, moi aussi. On a vécut assez longtemps pour en apprendre."

"Ben, les éléphants sont les seuls mammifères qui ne peuvent pas sauter," ajouta Jasper en haussant les épaules comme si ce n'était pas important. Emmett et Alice tournèrent la tête vers Jasper.

"Alors, est-ce que tout le monde joue, maintenant ?" demanda Emmett.

"Seulement si Bella et Edward peuvent nous dire un truc eux aussi," dit Alice en nous regardant. "Vous devez nous donner un fait, et ensuite je suppose que tout le monde sera dans la partie."

"Les klaxons des voitures américaines émettent la note La," ajouta Edward avec un sourire. Il était évident qu'il saurait ça, il était tellement doué qu'il pouvait toujours reconnaître la moindre note jouée. Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers moi et attendirent que je leur donne mon fait. Je suppose que j'avais de la chance d'en connaître au moins un.

"Les humains brûlent plus de calories en dormant qu'en regardant la télé," ajoutai-je. Emmett et Jasper échangèrent un regard. C'était toujours eux qui étaient assis devant la télé à jouer aux jeux vidéos.

"N'est-ce pas formidable de ne pas être humain ?" demanda Emmett avec un sourire satisfait. Il était assis sur le canapé et après qu'il ait dit ça, il s'étira, plaça ses bras derrière sa tête et tira le repose-jambe.

Alice se contenta de sourire, et elle s'assit là où elle était. "C'est bon, on connaît tous des faits aléatoires. Maintenant, espérons juste qu'on entendra tous des faits qu'on ne connaît pas, comme ça on aura tous apprit quelque chose aujourd'hui. J'en dirais un, puis Emmett, puis Rose, Jazz, Edward, et enfin Bella. On continuera dans cet ordre, et on verra qui est le premier à ne plus savoir quoi dire."

"En d'autres mots, on verra qui est le plus cultivé," confirma Emmett.

"C'est ça. La phrase anglaise : 'The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog' **(1)** utilise chaque lettre de l'alphabet," dit Alice. Je le savais déjà mais je suppose que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

"Les cafards peuvent vivre neuf jours après que leurs têtes aient été coupées," ajouta Emmett en rigolant. Je ne savais pas si je devais être dégoûtée par ça ou surprise que ça puisse arriver. Où est-ce qu'Emmett avait-il apprit ça ? Non, en fait, je ne voulais pas le savoir.

"On peut faire monter des escaliers à une vache, mais on ne pourra pas la faire redescendre," dit Rosalie. Quoi ? Comment le savait-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle avait déjà essayé ?

"Comment tu le sais ?" demandai-je.

"Je sais pas; je suppose que je l'ai entendu un jour. On apprend beaucoup de choses quand on est éternel," dit Rosalie en me faisant un sourire.

"Le premier aliment cultivé dans l'espace était des pommes de terre," dit Jasper. Il avait dit 'pommes de terre', bizarrement, c'était marrant. Il avait dit ça comme si c'était un truc pas important et c'était ça qui était aussi marrant. Alors, on peut faire pousser des pommes de terre dans l'espace ? Hmm, je ne le savais pas; je suppose que je me coucherais moins ignorante, ce soir.

"Les bébés serpent à sonnette naissent sans le cartilage qui émet ce son si caractéristique," ajouta Edward. Je le savais déjà.

Génial, c'était mon tour. "Les cacahouètes sont l'un des composant de la dynamite," dis-je. J'étais plutôt sûre qu'ils le savaient déjà, mais on sait jamais. Peut-être que je pourrais apprendre quelque choses aux vampires aujourd'hui.

Une lueur machiavélique s'alluma dans le regard d'Emmett. "Hmmm..."

"N'y pense même pas," le prévint Edward, en lançant un regard noir à Emmett. Celui-çi se contenta de le regarder innocemment. Il pensait probablement à la meilleure façon de faire exploser des cacahouètes - ce serait définitivement quelque chose à voir si Emmett le faisait.

"L'oeil d'un calamar géant est de la taille d'une balle de basket," ajouta Alice. Wow, c'est un oeil immense. Je me demande tout ce qu'on pourrait voir si on avait des yeux de cette taille.

"La Mona Lisa a été peinte sans sourcils."

"Les méduses sont composées à 95% d'eau."

"Les amandes font partie de la famille des pêches."

"Il n'y a pas de montres dans les casinos de Las Vegas."

"Les barres de chocolat contiennent en moyenne huit pattes d'insectes chacune."

"Les feux de forêts avancent plus vite en montées qu'en descentes."

"La plupart des rouges à lèvre contiennent des arrêtes de poissons."

"Les porc-épics flottent sur l'eau."

"Les dauphins dorment avec un oeil ouvert."

"Les limaces ont quatre nez."

"Les pommes sont plus efficaces pour se réveiller que la cafféine."

"Wow, ce sont vraiment des faits aléatoires," dit Rose en gloussant. "Hah, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il n'y a pas de montres à Vegas. Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte lorsqu'on y était. Et vous ? Alice ? Bella ?"

Ha ! Je me retenais de rire, tout comme Alice et Rose. "Hmm, je ne crois pas m'en être rendue compte non plus, je suppose que j'étais distraite," ajouta Alice en rigolant silencieusement. Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard et fulminèrent.

"Maintenant, les filles, j'ai un autre fait que vous aimerez probablement savoir avant qu'on ne poursuive cette conversation sur Vegas," dis-je. "Est-ce que vous saviez que Robert Pattinson porte des boxers ?"

* * *

**(1) **Le rapide renard brun saute au-dessus du chien paresseux.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Association d'idées_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	20. Association d'idées

**Auteur : **Lost in Believing

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/General

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Lost in Believing . Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**Okay, je sais que je suis pas vraiment au top en matière d'updates depuis mon retour mais ma vie IRL est complètement dingue... Entre ma famille, mes amis, mon homme, la communion de ma filleule, le baptême de mon filleul, les études que je veux reprendre en septembre et ma santé, je sais plus où donner de la tête. Mais, j'espère être en mesure de vous poster un chapitre d'une histoire différente par jour maintenant... Donc ça sera toujours pas mon rythme habituel, loin de là, il faudra toujours attendre pratiquement un mois entre deux chapitres d'une même histoire, mais au moins vous aurez tous les jours quelque chose à lire... Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes?**

* * *

**- Chapitre 20 : Association d'idées -**

_-PoV Edward-_

"Bella, ce jeu est vraiment simple. Je vais dire un mot, en ensuite chacun répondra avec le premier mot qui lui vient à l'esprit. Mais il est interdit de répéter deux fois le même mot, m'kay ?" demanda Alice pour la troisième fois. Elle voulait s'assurer que Bella ait bien compris comment on jouait à ce jeu. C'était vraiment simple - quelqu'un dit un mot, et les autres doivent dire la première chose qui leur passe par la tête, mais ils ne peuvent pas répéter le même mot. "C'est facile, regarde. Edward, à quoi tu penses quand je te dis 'Orange' ?"

Orange ? "Fruit," répondis-je à la seconde même où le mot sortit de la bouche de ma soeur. Elle me regarda puis regarda Bella.

"Tu vois, c'est comme ça qu'on y joue." _C'est vraiment pas dur._

"Oh, j'ai compris maintenant. On dit le premier truc qui nous passe par l'esprit mais ça peut pas être le même mot, okay," répondit Bella après avoir prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir. "Qui commence ?"

"Moi, je suppose, puisque c'est mon idée. Ensuite toi, puis Edward, Emmett, Rose et enfin Jazz." Alice nous pointa du doigt au fur et à mesure qu'elle nous énumérait. _Je pense que je vais dire le mot...voler. _"Voler."

"Papillon," répondit Rose._ Ça vole un papillon donc ça devrait être bon._

"Oiseaux," ajouta Bella.

"Avion," dis-je.

"Pingouins," suggéra Jasper.

"Cochons !" s'exclama Emmett alors que son visage s'éclairait. Bella, Rose et Alice le regardèrent de travers. Jasper et moi, on se contenta de le regarder avec amusement. _Des cochons, c'est génial !_ "Quoi ? Y'a pas une expression anglaise qui dit : 'Quand les cochons voleront' ? **(1)** Vous avez compris ?"

_Ouais, on a compris._ "Oui, Em, on a compris," dit Rose en levant les yeux au ciel, mais en lui souriant malgrès tout.

C'était le tour de Bella, donc on se tourna tous vers elle. "Fromage," dit-elle en haussant les épaules, puis elle nous regarda, attendant de découvrir ce qu'on allait dire. Elle lança un regard curieux à Emmett, se demandant probablement quelle autre bizarrerie allait sortir de sa bouche.

"Suisse," répondis-je.

"Steak," ajouta Alice._ Hmm, ça marcherait mieux si c'était des steaks de fromage. Ew, ça a l'air vraiment dégoûtant._

"Faux," dit Jasper.

"Sandwich," répliqua Rose._ Un sandwich au fromage. Est-ce qu'un sandwich au fromage grillé aurait meilleur goût ? Qui sait - Bella peut-être. Mais alors pourquoi ça s'appelle du fromage grillé ? Il coulerait à travers la grille en fondant._

"Bombe !" compléta Emmett. _C'est rigolo de jouer avec du fromage en bombe, surtout devant des humains qui meurent d'envie d'en manger. _"Quoi ? Ça s'appelle bien du fromage en bombe ? C'est très rigolo de jouer avec. Peut-être qu'on devrait faire ça un jour." Ahh, du fromage en bombe. Je n'en ai jamais touché parce que ça a l'air dégoûtant. Mais j'en avais déjà vu dans les magasins.

"Oooh, c'est marrant de jouer avec du fromage en bombe, et surtout d'attaquer quelqu'un avec," expliqua Bella avec un sourire amusé. Bella et du fromage en bombe ? Quand était-ce arrivé ? Et je suis vraiment content de ne pas avoir été là le jour où c'est arrivé.

"Exactement !" s'exclama Emmett, alors qu'une étincelle s'allumait dans ses yeux. "Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend ! C'est pas génial ?" _C'est génial que Bells ait déjà fait ça ! On va définitivement jouer à ça un jour._

"Ouais, Emmett, je te comprend. C'est marrant. Est-ce qu'on peut en revenir au jeu, maintenant ?"

"On devrait," continua Alice. "Edward, c'est ton tour. A toi de dire un mot."

"Voiture," dis-je. Je ne savais pas vraiment d'où venait ce mot. Tout le monde allait probablement me donner la marque de leurs voitures.

_Bon, je n'ai pas de voiture, donc ça ne m'aide pas. Je pourrais me contenter de citer celle d'Edward. _"Volvo," répondit Jasper.

"Chevrolet."

"Porsche."

"BMW."

"Jeep."

"Wow," marmonna Rose. "Je suis très contente pour toi, Emmett, tu n'as rien dit de stupide. D'habitude, dans de telles occasions, tu dis quelque chose de très stupide, quelque chose qui te ferait rougir si tu étais humain. Je suis très fière de toi."_ Enfin pas vraiment. Mais c'est choquant._

Alice et Bella gloussèrent alors qu'Emmett avait un grand sourire stupide sur le visage. "Ben, c'est mon boulot ! Je suis le grand frère. Je suis toujours là pour démolir quelqu'un ou pour raconter une blague." _Je me demande ce que Rose -_

"Emmett," l'interrompis-je. "Ne continue pas cette pensée ou je vais te faire du mal !" Je ne voulais vraiment pas entendre ou voir ce qu'il était sur le point de s'imaginer. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'Emmett regretterait ses pensées après que j'en ai fini avec lui.

"M'kay, frangin, relax," répondit Emmett, en levant les mains en signe de défaite.

"Oh non," dit Jasper. Sa voix était monotone, mais il y avait une pointe de nervosité dedans. _Oh non, je pense qu'on va soit avoir un silence gêné, ou un très long fou rire._

"Quoi ?" demanda Alice avec curiosité._ Je ne pense pas que ce soit si terrible que ça. Je ne vois rien et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un va - oh !_

"C'est le tour d'Emmett." Il y eut une pause et les filles échangèrent des regards amusés. Jasper et moi, on jeta un coup d'oeil à Emmett avant d'échanger un regard.

_Attends, j'ai pas encore de mots, non ! J'ai besoin d'un bon mot, un mot qui - J'en ai un génial ! _"Gribouillage !"

* * *

**(1) **L'équivalent de notre 'Quand les poules auront des dents' national

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Bataille de nourriture_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	21. Bataille de nourriture

**Auteur : **Lost in Believing

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/General

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Lost in Believing . Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**J'envisage d'ouvrir un compte facebook pour mes traductions. Histoire d'informer ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ici de mes updates, répondre aux questions que vous pourriez avoir, etc, et peut-être même vous saouler en parlant un peu de moi parfois...Mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... Ça servirait à rien de créer un compte si personne ne s'y intéresse donc j'aimerais avoir votre avis... Je vais poster un sondage sur mon profil et j'aimerais bien que vous me donniez votre avis... Pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte, dîtes-le moi par review... Je vais poster ce message sur chacune de mes histoire, histoire de m'assurer que tout le monde le verra, et d'ici un mois donc, je verrai le résultat et créerai le compte...ou pas :D**

* * *

**- Chapitre 21 : Bataille de nourriture -**

_-PoV Emmett-_

"FEU !" criai-je. Enfin, crier était un faible mot. Ma voix explosa dans la maison, et je crûs entendre Carlisle soupirer dans son bureau. "Jazz, flanque le côté gauche de Bells !" Jasper courut - à vitesse humaine - pour me couvrir. Bella et moi étions à égalité pour ce jeu puisqu'elle y avait déjà joué auparavant.

Jazz, Edward et moi faisions équipe. On avait décidé que les filles seraient contre les garçons, parce que franchement, ce serait le moyen le plus sûr de gagner. Sans vouloir offenser les filles. "Edward, Rose est sur ta droite !"

Bella et moi étions les capitaines, et je criai mes ordres à tord et à travers. Edward n'avait pas encore couvert Bella de fromage en bombe, mais j'allais m'assurer qu'il le ferait. Je veux dire, franchement, c'étaiat de la nourriture humaine. Ce n'était pas comme si ça allait la tuer. Il était sérieusement trop protecteur, il avait besoin de vivre un peu. Enfin pas littéralement, bien sûr.

"Tirez !" cria Bella depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, et tout ce que je vis ensuite ce fut des jets de fromage en bombe. Ces jets n'étaient guère puissants, mais nous n'étions qu'à quelques mètres les uns des autres. Je fus touché directement à la joue, et ce fut vraiment désagréable.

J'entendis des gloussements, et Alice et Rose se tapèrent dans la main. Bella commença à rire avec elles. Jasper, Edward et moi étions officiellement couverts de fromage. Enfin, pas couverts mais la plupart d'entre nous zn avait.

Jasper n'attendit pas que je lui donne d'autres ordres, il attrapa une bombe de crème fouettée et se dirigea vers Alice. Il appuya dessus et la crème se répandit sur ses cheveux noirs. Edward se dirigea vers Bella.

Whoa. Edward allait s'en prendre à Bella, et il avait une bombe de fromage dans la main ! "Edward, attrapes la ! Allez, vas-y !", l'encourageai-je en levant le poing. "Wooh !" Tout le monde s'arrêta et me regarda bizarrement. "Quoi ?" Non, Edward devait s'en prendre à Bells !

Edward m'ignora, et se dirigea vers Bella en profitant du fait qu'elle était encore distraite par mon cri. Il se précipita vers Bella et la visa avec sa bombe de crème fouettée, en en répandant partout. La crème blanche et collante se posa sur le visage et les cheveux de Bella. Elle lécha ce qu'elle avait sur les lèvres et agrippa la bombe qu'elle tenait.

Alors qu'Edward et Jasper étaient occupés, je jetai un coup d'oeil à Rose. Elle me lança un regard noir qui signifiait clairement tu-ferais-mieux-de-ne-pas-t'en-prendre-à-moi-ou-sinon. Mais j'allais le faire quand même.

Je fis un pas en avant et elle fit un pas en arrière. Je dirigeai ma bombe de fromage et ma bombe de crème fouettée vers elle tout en avançant. Elle continua à reculer tout en ouvrant sa bouteille d'eau. Elle enleva le bouchon alors que je continuai à avancer lentement vers elle.

J'étais surpris de voir qu'elle avait suivi les règles stipulant qu'on ne devait pas utiliser nos capacités vampiriques. Si Bella ne pouvait pas le faire, alors nous non plus. Rose tendit sa bouteille d'eau de manière à ce que si je m'approchais, elle la verserait sur moi. Oh ben, ça en valait la peine. Je me précipitai finalement vers elle en appuyant sur les embouts de mes bombes de crème fouettée et de fromage à la fois.

Les deux trucs se mélangèrent, se transformant en une crème orange qui collait partout. L'odeur était un mélange de sucre et fromage, et ça recouvrit Rose. Elle ne se mit pas en colère parce qu'elle était trop occupée à rire alors qu'elle versait sa bouteille d'eau sur moi avant d'y rajouter du fromage. Bien qu'elle fût couverte de cette mixture, j'avais moi aussi du fromage collé sur moi.

Au moins, le fromage et la crème fouettée ne fondirent pas. Notre température corporelle était aussi basse que la glace, donc ça ne fondrait pas comme ça aurait dû fondre à température ambiante. Ça gardait sa texture et coulait un peu à chacun de nos gestes. "Haha ! Rose, tu es couverte de fromage chimique !"

"Regarde Emmy ! Tu es tout mouillé !" J'entendis Bella rigoler à l'autre bout de la pièce. On était tous entrain de rire et d'utiliser ce qui rester dans nos bombes. On en avait encore bien sûr, on en avait acheté suffisamment pour nous garder occupés pendant des heures.

Je continuais à appuyer sur les bombes, et il y avait du fromage, de la crème fouettée et de l'eau partout. On avait de la chance de ne rester que dans la cuisine, autrement, Esme nous aurait donner une leçon sur la propreté avant de nous forcer à tout nettoyer. On allait tout nettoyer bien sûr, mais on allait s'amuser d'abord.

Lorsque je sortis de mes pensées et me concentrai pour observer la situation, Rose n'était plus devant moi. "Qu'est-ce c'est que ce bordel ?" demandai-je accidentellement à voix haute. Tout ce que j'entendais, c'était des rires, et j'étais convaincu qu'Edward et Jasper ne gloussaient pas comme ça. Même s'ils pouvaient être de vraies gonzesses parfois.

Je me tournai pour voir Edward et Jasper coincés à l'autre bout de la pièce, bloqués entre le frigo et le mur. Ils n'avaient plus de munitions donc ils essayaient de récupérer d'autres bombes de nourriture avec que les filles n'attaquent.

Alice et Rose avaient chacune une bombe de fromage et une de crème fouettée dans les mains, et elles avaient commencé à se rapprocher de mes frère. Jasper avait les yeux écarquillés, et Edward gronda à mon attention. Il aurait pu demander de l'aide plus tôt. Je me levai, ouvris mes bombes avant de m'élancer vers les filles.

"Emmett, attends !" me cria Jasper alors que je courrais vers eux. Quoi ? Je croyais qu'ils voulaient mon aide ? J'étais confus.

Alors que j'approchais de la table, je vis Bella sur ma gauche. Elle avait un pistolet à eau dans la main, et elle me tira dessus alors que je passais à côté d'elle. Mais c'était pas de l'eau. Nan, définitivement pas de l'eau - l'odeur était plus fruitée. Plus acide.

C'était du jus d'orange.

Mais pour rendre les choses encore pire, Bella avait bien visé. Au lieu de mouiller ma chemise, elle trempa mon pantalon. J'attrapai Rose et Alice par les épaules et les jetaissur le côté avant qu'elles ne puissent s'en prendre encore plus à Jasper et Edward. Elles ne se défendirent même pas.

Jasper et Edward me regardèrent, avant de se regarder. Alice et Rose tapèrent dans les mains de Bella et j'entendis les trois filles glousser. Avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, toute la pièce était secouée par les éclats de rire. Mais il y avait un problème. Tout le monde se moquait de moi.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens," remarqua Bella. "Regardez qui a mouillé son pantalon. Je pensais que les vampires n'avaient pas besoin d'aller aux toilettes."

* * *

**J'ai posté une nouvelle histoire, un James/Bella qui s'appelle : L'Amour dans la Salle aux Miroirs. Allez y jeter un oeil.**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Tournez manège_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	22. Tournez Manège

**Auteur : **Lost in Believing

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/General

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Lost in Believing . Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**Okay, j'ai décidé de tenter le coup avec la page FaceBook! Vous m'y trouverez sous le nom Saw Trombone et il y a un lien direct vers la page sur mon profil! On va voir ce que ça va donner!**

* * *

**- Chapitre 22 : Tournez manège -**

_-PoV Alice-_

"M'kay, alors voilà comment on joue à mon jeu. Une personne va s'asseoir sur cette chaise, et ensuite trois autres vont s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la pièce. La personne seule ne fera pas face aux trois autres parce qu'elle va poser des questions auxquelles les trois 'participants' devront répondre. C'est comme cette émission télé où une personne pose des questions avant de choisir la personne dont elle a préféré les réponses," expliquai-je en sautillant avec excitation. Ce jeu avait l'air tellement drôle, surtout parce que je n'y avais jamais joué.

Ma famille et Bella me regardèrent avec confusion. "Oh, j'ai compris ! C'est Tournez Manège, mais on va jouer pour du beurre, pour voir qui on choisirait," répondit Rose après avoir réfléchit aux règles.

Je hochai la tête. "La personne choisie posera la question à voix haute, puis l'un d'entre nous ira voir les participants pour qu'ils lui murmurent la réponse à l'oreille afin que le joueur ne sache pas qui a dit quoi. Bella, tu commences !" Je voulais vraiment entendre les questions qu'elle poserait, et connaître aussi les réponses des garçons.

"Um, okay," répondit-elle nerveusement; Je gloussai et l'attirai vers la chaise.

"Rose, va installer les mecs sur les chaises," lui dis-je. Emmett, Jasper et Edward se levèrent et traversèrent la pièce après que je me sois assurée que Bella regardait de l'autre côté. "Okay, tu vas poser tes questions à Rose, et Rose ira les répéter aux garçons. Ils lui répondront et elle nous ramènera la réponse. T'as compris ?"

Elle regarda autour d'elle tout en réfléchissant. Les humains; il leur faut toujours du temps pour comprendre les choses, mais je m'en moquai, parce que c'était Bella. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire. "Ouais, j'ai compris. Ce jeu à l'air intéressant."

Rose revint vers nous et hocha la tête. "Okay, j'ai réexpliqué les règles aux garçons et j'ai rappelé à Emmett de ne pas parler trop fort," sourit-elle, nous faisant glousser Bella et moi. "Alors, quelle est ta première question ?"

"Umm, je pose la question à un seul garçon ou aux trois ?"

"Tu peux demander à n'importe lequel. Mais seulement à un à la fois. T'as qu'à dire, Concurrent numéro un, deux ou trois, et ensuite tu lui poses ta question," répondis-je. Je ne savais pas dans quel ordre étaient placés les garçons donc ça allait être intéressant.

"Okay, j'ai compris, maintenant."

Je savais qu'il était inutile de demander à Bella de chuchoter sa question à Rose parce que les garçons l'entendraient de toutes façons. Mais quand les garçons répondraient, Bella ne serait pas en mesure d'entendre les réponses avec ses oreilles humaines.

"Concurrent numéro un, où m'emmènerais-tu pour notre premier rendez-vous ?" demanda Bella, en parlant avec sa voix spéciale 'intérieure' parce qu'elle savait qu'on l'entendrait tous facilement.

Rose bondit vers les garçons pour entendre la réponse. J'aimais bien cette question mais je savais déjà qu'elle demanderait quelque chose de ce genre. Je voulais l'entendre demander quelque chose auquel je ne m'attendrais pas. "Bien, voyons quelle sera la réponse à cela," dis-je en lui souriant.

"Je serais vraiment amusée si c'est Emmett qui répond le premier, il suggérera des trucs qui ne font pas penser à un rendez-vous mais plutôt à un truc qu'on fait à onze ans," dit Bella, en rigolant doucement. Emmett suggérerait probablement un laser game, ou une bataille de chamallow.

"Bah, ce serait un rendez-vous agréable si t'aimes ce genre de trucs."

Avant que Bella ne puisse répondre, Rose revint et s'arrêta devant Bella. Elle eut un petit sourire. "Le concurrent numéro un dit qu'il t'emmènerait à la plage pour marcher main dans la main au bord de l'eau avant de t'apprendre à faire du body surf." Whoa, lequel avait dit ça ?

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent et une expression confuse apparut sur son visage. "Lequel a répondu ça ?"

"J'peux pas le dire, tu te souviens ?" répondit Rose. "Je sais, moi aussi j'ai été choquée. C'est comme entrer dans leurs esprits. Je n'aurais jamais crû que l'un d'entre eux ait ça en lui, et je pense encore que ce n'est pas le cas."

"Bien, le reste des réponses va être intéressantes. Non ?" demandai-je. "Cette réponse était plutôt bonne, mais maintenant, tu dois en poser une autre."

"Concurrent numéro deux, que ferais-tu si on allait faire du shopping ensemble ?" Rose retourna auprès des garçons pour obtenir la réponse.

J'haletai. "Bella, du shopping ? Mes enseignements ont finalement portés leurs fruits !" plaisantai-je et elle éclata de rire. On gloussa pendant quelques secondes. "Non mais sérieusement, que feraient les garçons ? Se plaindre ou porter les sacs ? Probablement les deux, mais ce ne serait pas une super réponse."

"Il dit qu'il s'esquiverait pour t'acheter un cadeau," révéla Rose. "Ben dis donc, les garçons ont vraiment réfléchit à notre avenir, ou alors ils mentent. Je veux dire, aucun d'eux n'a jamais fait ça pour nous !"

"Je sais !" m'exclamai-je. "Ces garçons feraient peut-être mieux de mettre leurs réponses à execution ou alors ce sont de sacrés menteurs !"

"Wow, je ne peux même pas deviner qui c'est. Normalement, je pourrais dire qui est qui grâce à leurs réponses, mais ils sembleraient qu'ils sont entrain de m'embrouiller," remarqua Bella. "Je veux dire, ils ont l'air parfaits."

"Ben," l'interrompis-je. "Ils sont parfaits."

"Ouais, mais ils sont stupides parfois," ajouta Rose.

"Ben..." commença Bella, avant de s'interrompre. "Okay, voici la prochaine question, concurrent numéro trois, à quoi me comparerais-tu ?" Une fois de plus, Rose partit chercher la réponse.

"Il dit qu'il te comparerait à son coeur car avant que tu n'arrives, il ne battait pas du tout, mais tu es désormais celle qui lui fait battre la chamade," nous dit Rose en souriant. Whoa, cette réponse était vraiment adorable !

"Whoa !"

"Ben ça alors," ajoutai-je après l'exclamation de Bella. "Qui a dit ça ? C'était vraiment, vraiment adorable, et je suis vraiment vexée qu'ils ne nous disent ça que parce que c'est un jeu !"

"Je sais !" ajouta Rose. "On aurait pu croire qu'ils nous diraient ça lorsque le moment serait approprié, mais non, ils nous le disent lorsqu'on joue à un jeu et que ça ne veut rien dire. Quand on ne fait que s'amuser ! Je n'aurais jamais crû qu'ils puissent être aussi adorable."

"Whoa," répéta Bella. "Je n'arrives pas à y croire, qui a dit ça ? C'est vraiment mignon, on dirait la réplique d'un film, mais je ne pense pas que les garçons regardent ce genre de trucs. Quoique, ils pourraient vu qu'ils ont l'éternité. Sérieusement, qui a répondu ça ?"

"J'ai envie de vous dire qui c'est mais je ne peux pas !" répondit Rose en gardant le secret. Moi aussi je voulais savoir qui avait dit ça !

"Rose, dis-le moi ou je te jure que j'irais voir moi-même qui est le concurrent numéro trois !" menaça Bella, en levant les mains.

"Rose !" m'exclamai-je. "Dis-le nous ! Je veux entendre qui c'était, parce que, euh, je veux le savoir. Je veux leur demander pourquoi ils ne nous disent pas ce genre de trucs !"

"Vous voulez vraiment savoir qui a répondu à cette question ?"

"Oui !" Cria Bella en même temps que moi.

"Emmett."

* * *

**J'pars en vacance le 30 juillet! Trois semaines en Italie... Plage, restau, boîte de nuit :D Et pas de connexion internet! Je serais de retour le 21 août!**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Ecrire une histoire_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	23. Ecrire une histoire

**Auteur : **Lost in Believing

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/General

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Lost in Believing . Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 23 : Ecrire une histoire -**

_-PoV Edward-_

"Okay, alors voilà ce qu'on va faire !" s'exclama Emmett en entrant dans la pièce avec un bloc-note et six stylos de couleurs différentes. "Puisqu'on a rien de prévu aujourd'hui, on va écrire une histoire sur Bella !" Quoi ? Oh pitié, comment allions-nous faire ça alors qu'on était six ?

"Comment on va faire ça ? Et pourquoi moi ?" demanda Bella, installée dans mes bras. Je pouvais entendre son coeur accélérer. Elle pensait probablement à toutes les choses embarrassantes que ma famille pourrait écrire sur elle. "On pourrait pas écrire sur toi ou un truc de ce genre ?"

"Non Bella, on ne peut pas écrire sur moi. On sait tout sur moi, mais toi. Seulement Edward, et peut-être Alice sait tout sur toi. Okay, peut-être qu'on te connaît tous. Mais, c'est toi l'humaine. On peut écrire des histoires sur toi. Et ça sera beaucoup plus marrant comme ça," expliqua Emmett, en nous passant les stylos. Le mien était vert pomme. Oh joie.

Bella se mordit la lèvre et regarda ma famille. Ils avaient tous des sourires en coin et pensaient déjà à tout ce qu'ils pourraient écrire. "Oh, okay, tu sais quoi ? Ecrivez cette histoire, je veux savoir ce que ça va donner. Mais je veux écrire aussi."

"Deal," répondit Emmett. "Je commence." Il prit une feuille et commença à écrire. Son écriture n'était pas parfaite, mais au moins c'était lisible. Son stylo violet brillait d'une manière très agaçante sur le papier. Aurait-il pu choisir une couleur encore plus énervante ?

Après avoir écrit au moins trois phrases, il passa joyeusement le papier à Rose qui était assise à sa droite. Elle tenait un stylo rose qui semblait être tout aussi irritant que le violet. Elle n'écrivit pas beaucoup, peut-être une phrase, puis le papier passa dans ma main. L'histoire débutait donc à l'encre violette.

**Dans la petite ville de Forks vivait une humaine nommée Bella. Elle allait au lycée de Forks où elle avait passé son bac en 2008. Puisqu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire, elle entraîna ses cinqs amis, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper et Edward en voyage.**

Bien sûr, Emmett avait mis mon nom en dernier et le sien en premier. Bon, au moins, on était dans l'histoire. L'écriture nette et d'un rose agaçant de Rosalie remplaça celle d'Emmett._ J'espère qu'Edward apprécie,_ ricana mentalement Emmett.

**Ils étaient tous humains bien entendu.**

Oh. Apparemment, on était tous humains dans cette histoire. Ça allait être intéressant. C'était mon tour d'écrire, donc autant en profiter.

**Les six amis étaient en couples bien sûr. Bella et Edward, Alice et Jasper, ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett. Ils avaient tous dix-huit ans et voulaient vivre des aventures.**

Je passai ensuite la feuille à Bella, qui commença à la lire frénétiquement. Elle soupira ensuite, lorsqu'elle réalisa que rien n'était trop insensé...Pour le moment. "Merci Seigneur," dit-elle.

"Merci Seigneur quoi ?" demanda Alice.

"Rien n'est trop bizarre pour le moment. Sauf une chose que vous pourriez trouver marrant." Elle écrivit sa partie avant de tendre la feuille à Alice.

J'essayais de lire les pensées d'Alice, mais elle me bloqua en fredonnant 'Never Underestimate A Girl'. Je frissonnai, n'ayant vraiment pas besoin de me rappeler cet incident. Je n'avais pas besoin de me rappeler de ce que les filles avaient fait à Emmett, Jasper et Carlisle. Je veux dire, même Esme s'en était mêlée ! Bella avait même dépassé mes limites...mais j'avais aimé ça.

Jasper écrivit ensuite sa partie de l'histoire, et il envisageait de tous nous emmener à la fête foraine dans l'histoire. Jasper rendit ensuite la feuille à Emmett, qui sourit en voyant la tournure que prenait l'histoire. Il écrivit sa part et passa ensuite la feuille à Rose. Elle gloussa et écrivit un peu plus. La feuille allait me parvenir, et toute ma famille bloquait ses pensées avec des chansons. Finalement, Rose me passa la feuille pleine.

**Alors ils se concertèrent et décidèrent de faire des choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait auparavant.**

**La première chose qu'ils firent fut de partir camper. **

**Ils partagèrent tous les six une tente et profitèrent de la vie sauvage.**

**Mais la vie sauvage ne les appréciait pas. La première nuit, un écureuil entra dans la tente et dévora toutes leurs provisions, les forçant à pêcher et chasser leur nourriture.**

**Ils décidèrent tous d'aller pêcher parce qu'ils savaient comment faire. Heureusement, il y avait une rivière remplie de poissons à proximité. Donc les garçons enfilèrent leurs maillots de bain pour partir attraper des poissons.**

Wow, tous humains. Ça c'était quelque chose. Okay, on sait tous chasser, mais comment pouvait-on le savoir dans cette 'histoire' alors qu'on était supposés être humains ? Avec mon stylo vert, j'ajoutai ma part.

**Lorsqu'ils partirent pêcher, Jasper et Edward eurent tous deux du succès en attrapant chacun deux poissons. Mais en essayant d'impressionner Rose, Emmett tomba dans le lac, faisant rire tout le monde et se condamnant à ne jamais oublier cet accident.**

Je passai ensuite le papier à Bella, et elle eut un petit rire. Jasper et Alice me regardèrent avec curiosité. _Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit ? _me demanda Jasper, mais je me contentai de lui sourire. J'espérai qu'Emmett apprécierait d'être mouillé même s'il n'avait pas ses canards en plastique avec lui cette fois.

Bella passa le papier à Alice, et elle fut secouée par un rire silencieux. _Oh, Emmett. Si on allait vraiment camper, il se jetterait intentionnellement dans le lac, sans même se chercher une excuse._

L'histoire fit à nouveau le tour de la table, mais Rose éclata de rire. Même son esprit était empli de rires, donc ça ne m'aidait vraiment pas. Rose me passa ensuite le papier en essayant de contrôler ses gloussements.

**Emmett tomba donc dans l'eau, et effraya tous les poissons. Il effrayait beaucoup de choses.**

**Les filles éclatèrent de rire, et Jasper et Edward furent légèrement irrité de voir qu'il avait effrayé leur nourriture. Heureusement qu'ils avaient déjà attrapé quatre poissons, mais ils ignoraient si ce serait suffisant.**

**Etant donné qu'Emmett mangeait plus qu'eux tous réunis.**

Hah, Emmett mangeant de la nourriture humaine ! Je l'avais déjà vu faire, mais l'imaginer manger de la nourriture et en vouloir plus ! Je pouvais cependant imaginer Emmett être ce genre de personne, donc j'étais vraiment ravi qu'on ait pas besoin de manger de la nourriture humaine pour survivre parce que je suis plutôt sûr qu'Emmett aurait tout mangé.

**Emmett commença à s'extirper de l'eau en s'agrippant aux branches et aux rochers pour lutter contre le courant. Celui-çi n'était pas très puissant cependant. Emmett s'en sortait bien mais il avait besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose pour sortir de l'eau. Les filles lui crièrent d'arrêter cependant, et lui dirent de rester dans l'eau.**

**Emmett leur lança un regard interrogateur et sortit de la rivière avant de se tourner pour regarder pourquoi les filles ne voulaient pas qu'il sorte. Au milieu de la rivière, son maillot de bain était accroché à une branche.**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Je n'ai jamais..._

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	24. Je n'ai jamais

**Auteur : **Lost in Believing

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/General

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Lost in Believing . Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 24 : Je n'ai jamais... -**

_-PoV Rosalie-_

"Alors, laissez-moi deviner," commençai-je, en entrant dans le salon où je trouvai tout le monde assis en cercle. "On va jouer à Je N'Ai Jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Si oui, j'en suis."

Alice se leva et bondit vers moi. "Comment savais-tu qu'on allait jouer à ça? Je ne pense pas en avoir parler, et je suis sûre que tu ne peux pas lire les pensées comme Edward. Était-ce vraiment aussi évident ?"

"Oui, ça l'était," répondis-je. Je suivis Alice jusqu'au canapé et m'installai à côté d'elle. "Je pense que c'était évident. Tu n'as rien pris parce qu'on avait besoin de rien, donc j'ai juste deviné. J'aurais pu me tromper."

"Mais ce n'est pas le cas," répondit Bella. "Et j'ai déjà joué à ce jeu quelques fois, donc je suppose que tout le monde est sur la même longueur d'onde."

"A ce sujet," commença Edward, avant de s'interrompre. On y avait déjà joué tous les cinq auparavant, et Edward n'avait pas voulu participé parce qu'il pensait qu'on savait déjà tout ce qu'on pouvait sur lui. Maintenant que Bella jouait, je doutai vraiment qu'il refuserait de participer. On peut toujours apprendre quelque chose sur quelqu'un qu'on croyait connaître par coeur.

"Edward!" haleta Bella. "Tu n'as jamais joué à ce jeu?"

"Nan, parce qu'Eddie est un prude qui refuse de répondre aux questions qu'on lui pose. Il a renoncé à la dernière seconde la dernière fois, et vu que c'est la seule partie qu'on ait fait," expliqua Emmett alors que son rire bruyant emplissait la pièce. Jasper ricana avec lui avant de sourire.

"Emmett a raison. Il n'a pas voulu jouer la dernière fois," ajouta Jasper. Est-ce qu'Edward n'avait pas vu ça venir? Jasper et Emmett faisaient toujours équipe contre lui à chaque fois qu'il refusait de faire quelque chose. Cette fois, je pense que je tenais avec Jasper et Emmett. Je veux dire, franchement, ce n'est qu'un jeu! Ne pouvait-il pas jouer, rien qu'une fois?

"Okay, et si on rendait les choses plus intéressante? Voilà de la monnaie, " dit Alice, en laissant tomber un sac de centimes sur la table basse. "A chaque fois que vous avez fait quelque chose, vous devrez en prendre un. Voici un gobelet," Alice plaça un petit gobelet en plastique devant chacun de nous. "Vous mettrez votre monnaie dedans, et celui qui l'aura remplit le plus vite, sera le plus fou."

"Bonne idée," commentai-je. J'attrapai mon gobelet et l'examinai, une douzaine de pièces pourrait tenir là-dedans, donc le jeu durerait un petit peu plus longtemps que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu.

"Okay, je veux commencer," dit Alice. "Okay, je n'ai jamais été dans le Triangle des Bermudes."

Emmett et Jasper attrapèrent rapidement une pièce sur la table. Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent, en nous voyant, Alice et moi, lever les yeux au ciel. "Est-ce que je veux même savoir?" demanda Bella.

"Quoi?" s'exclama Emmett. "Jasper et moi, on s'ennuyait et on voulait voir ce qu'était le Triangle des Bermudes. Je veux dire, est-ce que les humains ne disparaissent pas parfois lorsqu'ils sont dans le Triangle? On voulait savoir!"

"Okay, alors..." Bella ne prit même pas la peine de finir sa phrase, alors qu'elle se détournait d'eux.

"Rose, c'est ton tour. On va dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre."

"Je n'ai jamais eu d'accident de moto." On se tourna tous vers Bella.

"Quoi? Oh, c'est bon, okay. Je n'ai pas de supers réflexes vampiriques," dit Bella en prenant une pièce sur la table. "Et maintenant, je sais comment en conduire une, donc je ne pense pas que j'aurais d'autres accidents."

"On ne sait jamais..." répliqua Emmett.

Bella haussa un sourcil et lui lança un coussin. "Merci, je me sens tellement aimée..."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, amour," dit Edward en l'embrassant sur la joue. J'échangeai un regard avec Alice, et on poussa une exclamation attendrie juste pour embarrasser Bella. Ce fut le cas, et son visage prit une teinte plus sombre de rouge.

"Je n'ai jamais été à Las Vegas," déclara Bella, en gloussant. Merci Bells, franchement merci. Alice et moi, on lança un regard noir à Bella avant de prendre notre première pièce sur la table. Emmett prit une pièce bien sûr, tout comme Jasper. J'eus un sourire en coin en voyant qu'Edward fut le dernier à prendre une pièce.

"Edward!" Alice fit semblant de haleter. Je pouvais sentir le rire monter en moi, et j'éclatai de rire avec mon 'frère' et ma 'soeur'. "Comment as-tu pu? Et quand?"

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui me fit rire plus fort. "Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, vous quatre m'y avaient traîné de force! Et c'était ridicule! Au moins vous étiez ensemble, j'étais celui qui a dû fuir toutes ces filles qui me bavaient dessus. Dégoûtant."

L'expression innocente d'Alice était identique à la mienne. "Oooh, Eddie," me moquai-je. "Ce n'était pas si terrible, non? Tu as pu voir Emmett battre quelqu'un, n'était-ce pas suffisant?"

"Emmett a blessé quelqu'un?" haleta Bella. "Pourquoi? Est-ce que quelqu'un l'avait cherché? Ou pire, est-ce que quelqu'un t'a dragué, Rose?" Je grimaçai.

"Je l'aurais castré, mais Emmett a été plus rapide. Ugh, l'audace de certains mâles humains. Si je pensais que les vampires mâles étaient stupides, je n'ai eu qu'à regarder ces humains. Bella, tu es une bonne humaine parce que tu es une fille, mais les garçons, d'un autre côté... Vaut mieux que je m'arrête là," répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Ouais, y'a qu'à voir Newton," suggéra Jasper. Un choeur de rire empli la pièce.

"C'est mon tour, non? Je ne me suis jamais habillé comme un mannequin juste pour m'amuser," annonça Edward, en jetant un coup d'oeil à Emmett. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et attrapa une pièce sur la table, tout comme Alice et moi. "Je veux dire, je peux comprendre qu'Alice et Rosalie fassent ça parce qu'elles sont...elles. Mais Emmett, honnêtement." Edward feignit la déception en secouant la tête.

Mon mari répliqua en tirant la langue à la manière d'un gamin. "Oh, s'teuh plaih, frangin, tu es juste jaloux parce que j'étais incroyable dans ces maillots de bain." Je rigolai déjà avec Bella et Alice avant même qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase. Emmett pouvait vraiment être un idiot, mais pour ce genre de moment, ça en valait la peine.

Alice et moi avions fait semblant d'être des top models en essayant quelques bikinis dans la chambre d'Alice. On avait utilisé le lit comme scène, et on s'était montré les maillots de bains qu'on avait personnellement dessinés. Emmett était entré, se demandant ce qu'on faisait. On lui avait montré et il avait voulu se joindre à nous. On avait même pris des photos.

Ce fut au tour d'Emmett de jouer, et j'avais hâte d'entendre ce qui sortirait de sa bouche. Personne ne savait ce qu'il allait dire, et on était sur le point de le découvrir. "Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'ai jamais été ivre," dit-il, en souriant adorablement et en levant le poing.

Je ne tendis pas la main pour prendre un pièce parce qu'il avait tourné sa phrase d'une manière qui signifiait qu'il avait déjà été ivre. Il avait tourné sa phrase pour qu'elle puisse être valable. Il avait déjà été ivre avant sa transformation - je l'avais entendu en parler à Jasper et Edward parfois.

On attendait tous qu'une main se tende pour attraper une pièce. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque je réalisai que personne n'avait pris de pièce.

"BELLA!"

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Ecrire une chanson_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	25. Ecrire une chanson

**Auteur : **Lost in Believing

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/General

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Lost in Believing . Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de** Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Ecrire une chanson**

_PoV Jasper_

Les vagues d'émotions qui émanaient de Bella me rendaient perplexe. Elle était, tour à tour, blessée, heureuse, triste et excitée. Si elle n'avait pas été entrain d'écrire sa chanson, j'aurais pensé qu'elle jouait avec mes émotions. Elle ne pouvait pas contrôler ses émotions aussi bien que les membres de ma famille, donc je ne lui en voulais pas. "Bella," dis-je. Elle leva la tête et me fit un petit sourire.

"Désolée, Jasper. C'est juste que c'est très dur. Faut que vous sachiez que je ne suis pas la meilleure lorsqu'il s'agit d'écrire des paroles. Je ne pourrais pas écrire de chansons même si ma vie en dépendait."

Je levais les yeux au ciel et regardais autour de moi. Alice, Rose et Bella étaient toutes occupées à écrire une chanson. Elles avaient décidé qu'aujourd'hui, elles essayeraient de composer des chansons, et Emmett avait décidé de se joindre à elles. Mais je ne voulais vraiment pas savoir ce qu'il allait écrire.

En ce moment-même, Emmett était entrain de rire intérieurement. De l'humour émanait de lui par vagues et il m'était vraiment difficile de ne pas me concentrer sur lui. Je pense que j'aurais préféré que Bella me torture avec ses sentiments plutôt que ressentir ceux d'Emmett. "Pfiou, Emmett, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu fabriques. Rappelles toi que tu es supposé écrire une chanson."

"Comme si je ne le savais pas. Et je pense que je me débrouille plutôt pas mal," répondit Emmett, en observant sa feuille avec excitation. Il avait une expression ridicule sur le visage, presque comme un chien tirant la langue. "Je suis sûr que ça vous plaira à tous."

"Nous plaire à tous ?" ricana Alice, en ajoutant quelques mots sur sa feuille. "Parfois je regrette d'avoir une ouïe aussi développée."

Edward - qui était trop occupé à observer Bella depuis l'autre bout de la pièce - éclata de rire en entendant le commentaire d'Alice. "Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce coup-là. Emmett, tu ne chantes pas si bien que ça. Et crier ta chanson n'est guère mieux." J'éclatais de rire à ces mots.

Edward était assis à l'autre bout de la pièce parce que Bella ne voulait pas qu'il voit ce qu'elle écrivait. Lorsqu'il essayait de faire un pas vers elle, elle relevait la tête, arrêtait d'écrire, et retournait sa feuille pour qu'il ne puisse rien voir. Soit elle n'avait vraiment pas confiance en elle, ou elle voulait garder le secret jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini.

"Merci pour le soutien, Eddie," répondit Emmett. "Bien sûr, vous aimez tous m'entendre chanter ! Je suis le meilleur." Après ce commentaire, tout le monde lui lança un regard signifiant 'ouais, c'est ça' et il renifla. "Vous êtes juste jaloux." L'humour d'Emmett continuait toujours à me parvenir, donc il n'avait pas nos réponses comme des insultes.

Je fis semblant d'haleter. "Oh ouais, parce qu'on est tous si jaloux de ne pas pouvoir atteindre une note que même les dauphins ne peuvent pas atteindre. Je ne serais pas surpris si les fenêtres de la maison explosent."

Avant même qu'Emmett ne puisse répondre, j'entendis du bruit à l'étage. "N'y songe même pas," s'exclama Esme depuis sa chambre. Je laissais échapper un petit rire et les filles gloussèrent.

"Est-ce que tu as fini ?" demanda Rose, en regardant Emmett.

"Nan, quelque chose de ce genre prend du temps à faire. Ça doit être parfait, tu te rappelles ?"

"Rose, Bella, est-ce que vous avez bientôt fini ?" demanda Alice en attrapant sa feuille. "Je n'ai pas fini, mais j'aime ce que j'ai fait jusque là."

"Pareil ici, j'ai quelque chose, mais ça n'est pas fini. Mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à le finir maintenant, c'est vraiment dur," répondit Bella.

"Chanceuse," s'exclama Rose. "C'est vraiment dur. Je ne pourrais pas écrire une chanson même si ma vie en dépendait. Je suis plus douée pour les jouer ! Donnez moi des paroles et j'en écrirais la mélodie. Ou Edward pourrait le faire."

"Ouais, je pourrais probablement."

"Oh Rose, ce n'est pas si dur," remarqua Alice. Elle sourit avant de relire ses paroles. Alice pouvait être intenable parfois - enfin, la plupart du temps, mais c'est pour ça que je l'aimais. Je n'étais cependant pas d'accord avec elle, écrire des paroles sans avoir de signification pour elles est vraiment difficile.

"Si ça l'est. On a qu'à écouter les tiennes si ce n'est pas aussi dur ?" Rose s'était rapprochée d'Alice et essayait de regarder ce qu'elle avait écrit mais Alice continuait à bouger. "S'il te plaît."

"En fait, je voudrais d'abord entendre celles de Bella," commenta Alice en jetant un coup d'oeil à Bella. Bella commençait à devenir nerveuse et je pouvais le sentir. "S'il te plaît, Bells, j'adorais les entendre ! Et je suis plutôt sûre que c'est le cas de tout le monde."

"Um, okay, mais ce n'est pas fini," répondit-elle en rougissant. "Ou je ne pense pas que ça le soit."

"Okay. Chante !"

"Mmm, ça parle de la première fois où j'ai rencontré Edward." Bella sourit et son visage devint encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà. Edward lui fit un sourire encourageant. Elle commença à chanter doucement, et je fus choqué par sa voix. C'était une bonne chanteuse.

"Je tombe

Je tombe à nouveau

Je regarde dans tes yeux et

Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

Je n'ai jamais éprouvé

De tels sentiments auparavant

Mais je pense que ça pourrait être

Le début de quelque chose de nouveau

Regarde dans le miroir et dis moi ce que tu vois

Suis-je ce que tu recherchais

Dans tes yeux, je vois que tu veux être plus

Mais quelque chose t'empêche

De te rapprocher de moi

Ce ne sont pas les ténèbres parce qu'au fond

Ton amour est doux et chaleureux

Mais lorsque le soleil se lève, tu te fermes

C'est le crépuscule qui nous lie

Et il y a quelque chose là, quelque chose qui s'appelle de l'amour."

* * *

**Nouvelles histoires postées:**

**-Besoin = Eric/Sookie**  
**-Blessés = Sam/Bella**  
**-Couvre-moi de sucre = Eric/Sookie**  
**-Tourne le dos à la forêt = Quil/Bella**

**Jetez-y un coup d'oeil!**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Quizz_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	26. Quizz

**Auteur : **Lost in Believing

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/General

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Lost in Believing . Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 26 : Quizz -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Je pressai le papier contre ma poitrine en descendant les escaliers tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas trébucher. Alice, Rose et moi avions créé un quizz, et j'étais sûre que ça ne dérangerait pas les garçons d'y répondre.

"Jazz, Em, est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de répondre à un test de personnalité?" demandai-je. Edward était parti chasser avec Carlisle et Esme donc je restai avec Alice et Rose. On avait eu une idée, et maintenant, je vérifiai si elle marchait.

"Bells, qu'est-ce que tu veux? On essaye de finir le jeu," pleurnicha Emmett, les yeux toujours collés à l'écran plat. Jasper se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de s'approcher de moi.

J'imitai Jasper et levai moi-aussi les yeux au ciel. Emmett et ses jeux vidéo... N'en avait-il pas marre d'y jouer tous les jours? Il avait une mémoire photographique, et pourtant, il devait toujours y rejouer.

"Ouais?"

"Em, allez! J'ai un test pour vous deux, et je ne peux te poser les questions que si j'ai ton attention!" m'exclamai-je en le regardant. Il détourna les yeux de l'écran et me regarda de là où il était assis par terre.

"Vas-y frangine," répondit-il. Emmett ne semblait pas décidé à se lever, donc je décidai de m'approcher de lui. Je me dirigeai vers le canapé et m'y assis, avec Jasper sur les talons.

"Okay, donc Alice, Rose et moi avons créé un test et nous voulons que vous y répondiez. A la fin, je vous dirais ce que vous êtes, okay? Le titre du quizz, c'est: Loup-Garou, Vampire ou Humain?" gloussai-je. Alice, Rose et moi, mourrions de rire si l'un d'entre eux était classé comme Loup-Garou.

"Ça marche! Et je sais que je serais un vampire," me dit Emmett en me faisant un sourire moqueur, révélant ses dents blanches et aiguisées. Jasper en fit autant, et je me retrouvai face à deux vampires me souriant de toutes leurs dents. Je me contentai de ricaner en me disant qu'ils regretteraient d'avoir été aussi moqueurs s'ils finissaient avec un résultat auquel ils ne s'attendaient pas.

Je n'avais rien contre les loups-garous - mon meilleur ami en était un. J'adorai Jake bien sûr, mais ce serait juste trop marrant si un vampire faisait le test et finissait classé comme loup-garou.

Hmm, peut-être que je devrais aller à La Push et faire le test à la Meute.

"Alors voilà la première question. C'est un test à choix multiples," expliquai-je avant de leur lire la première question. "Quel est/était votre nourriture favorite? A-Du chocolat. B-De la pizza. C-J'aime tout. D-Je n'ai pas de préférence."

Ça avait quel âge la pizza? Est-ce que Jasper avait eu la chance d'y goûter? Bah, je supposai que ça lui arrivait d'en manger maintenant, mais je savais que ça ressemblait à de la terre. Mais d'ailleurs, comment ils savaient quel goût ça avait la terre?

"C," répondit Emmett.

Jasper grimaça. "D."

J'écrivis leurs noms à côté de leurs réponses et continuai mes questions. "Si vous pouviez avoir n'importe quel pouvoir, lequel ce serait? A-Aucun, je m'aime comme je suis. B-Une vitesse surhumaine. C-Une force sur-humaine. D-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes? J'ai déjà ces deux pouvoirs!''

"D!"

"D."

"Généralement...A-Vous surprenez les gens. B-Marchez vers eux. C-Courrez vers eux. D-Leur faîtes peur."

"D."

"B."

Ça avait en fait été dur de trouver des questions à poser à Emmett et Jasper. On ne pouvait pas se baser sur les autres tests de personnalités, parce qu'ils étaient pour des personnes normales, et n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec les vampires que je connaissais. Même les loups-garous étaient différents. Mais on avait réussi à trouver quelques questions de plus.

Je me demandai la réaction des gens si on postait ce test sur internet. Le trouveraient-ils bizarre? Si seulement ils savaient la vérité!

"Vous avez de bons réflexes. A-Ouaip. B-Non. C-Plutôt. D-Parfois," rigolai-je. Même les humains avaient parfois de bons réflexes, mais ce n'était rien comparés à ceux des vampires. Même les loups avaient de bon réflexes, et ça me rendait jalouse.

"A."

"A."

"Bella, est-ce que ce quizz est bientôt fini?" me demanda Emmett en jetant un coup d'oeil à la télévision. "Je veux retourner à mon jeu, et je suis pratiquement sûr que Rose et Alice veulent te récupérer."

Je me contentai de lever les yeux au ciel. "Em, il ne reste plus que quelques questions, et je suis sûre que tu veux savoir si tu es un humain, un vampire ou loup-garous. Et tu peux regarder la télé pendant que Jasper répond. Tu as une excellente vision donc je suis sûre que tu peux arriver à suivre."

"Ouais, Emmett, écoute Bella. T'es juste frustré parce que Bella garde Rose loin de toi," ricana Jasper.

"La ferme, Jazz."

"Les gens vous trouvent normaux. A-Ouais. B-Quelle blague. C-Hah! D-Bien sûr." Ben, personne ne m'avait jamais dit que j'étais normale mais qui sait. Combien de personnes étaient en fait normales? Angela, je suppose, était normale. Mais Emmett...Certainement pas.

"Normaux!" renifla Emmett en se retenant de rire. "Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà trouvé normale? Ben, je suppose que non, tu embrasses le sol beaucoup plus souvent que la plupart des humains..."

Je sentis le rouge me monter au joues lorsque j'entendis le rire de Jasper se mêler au rire tonitruant d'Emmett. Parfait, ils étaient tous les deux entrain de se moquer de moi et le test n'était même pas encore fini. Ce n'était pas jus- Attendez une minute! Je jetai un coup d'oeil aux réponses d'Emmett et gloussai, faisant brusquement taire Emmett.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer?"

"Rien, à part le fait que pour le moment, tes réponses me disent que tu es humain!"

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Agir comme quelqu'un d'autre_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	27. Agir comme quelqu'un d'autre

**Auteur : **Lost in Believing

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/General

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Lost in Believing . Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 27 : Agir comme quelqu'un d'autre -**

_-PoV Edward-_

"Okay, donc on va tous sortir un morceau de papier de cette casquette," expliqua Alice en agitant la casquette de base-ball qu'elle tenait. "Si vous avez votre propre nom, alors vous devez remettre le papier dans la casquette. Vous devez agir comme la personne marquée sur le papier pendant une heure."

"Beurk, j'espère vraiment que je tomberais pas sur quelqu'un comme Newton," dit Rosalie en fronçant le nez. "Ça craindrait vraiment. Quoi que, en fait, peut-être que non - il ne fait jamais rien donc on devrait juste rester là et avoir l'air idiot. Est-ce que son nom est même là-dedans?" _Ugh, ça craindrait vraiment si Newton était dans la casquette._

"Je ne dis rien."

_Voilà qui aide,_ songea Rose.

"Merci, ça nous aide vraiment beaucoup," ajouta Bella en levant les yeux au ciel.

Alice avait décidé qu'on devait travailler sur nos jeux d'acteurs, juste parce qu'elle le voulait. Donc elle avait inventé ce jeu: on devait tirer le nom de quelqu'un au sort avant de faire semblant de devenir cette personne pour une heure. Chouette pour nous. Mais le pire, c'était qu'elle n'avait dit à personne quels noms elle avait marqué, donc on risquait de tomber sur n'importe qui.

"Allez les gens, faîtes votre choix." Alice tendit la casquette vers moi. Ma main toucha l'un des petits papiers et je l'attrapai immédiatement. Je me demandai qui j'allais devenir. Bah, je le saurais rapidement.

Jacob? "C'est quoi ce délire, Alice? Je dois agir comme Jacob pendant une heure?" sifflai-je. Alice se contenta de glousser et de taper dans la main d'Emmett. "Emmett! Tu étais dans le coup aussi? Je ne peux pas être lui, c'est juste...ugh." _Hah, Edward a eu le clébard! C'est probablement le pire de tous-Ugh!_ Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Emmett qui avait l'air plutôt déçu.

"Mec, au moins tu dois faire semblant d'être Jacob! Je préférerais avoir quelqu'un contre qui je pourrais me battre, et au moins, il pourrait tuer quelqu'un aussi facilement que nous. Je suis tombé sur Newton," bouda Emmett en froissant son bout de papier. Il visa Jasper et le toucha au front. _Newton ne pourrait pas faire de mal à une mouche!_

"Hah, on dirait que je t'ai eu toi." Jasper pointa Emmett du doigt et les rires aigus des filles emplirent la maison. "Je dois faire semblant d'être Emmett." _Génial, je dois éclater de rire à intervalle régulier et passer mon temps à faire des blagues. Ça pourrait être pire..._

"Je dois faire semblant d'être Alice pendant une heure," ajouta Bella en me tendant son papier. Le nom d'Alice y était élégamment écrit. Bella devrait faire semblant d'être ma soeur.

"J'ai eu Esme," dit Rose. _Ouf, j'en ai eu un facile._

"Et pour finir, j'ai eu Lauren," compléta Alice. "On sait tous comment ces gens se comportent, donc à partir de maintenant, on doit faire semblant d'être eux." Alice prit une profonde inspiration et devint l'une des filles qui m'irritait le plus au monde. "Beurk, bouges de là." _Lauren dirait ça, non? Attends, ouais, elle parlerait comme ça._

"Ne parles pas comme ça à Bells. Elle est super," répondis-je. Ah, je suis vraiment entrain de me comporter comme le clébard. C'est vraiment, vraiment dérangeant.

Rose secoua la tête avec une déception feinte avant de froncer les sourcils. "Ne parles pas comme ça. Bella est formidable." Le rire de Jasper résonna dans toute la maison. Il imitait bien Emmett pour le moment. Mais Emmett était probablement le plus dur à imiter parce qu'il était tellement...Emmett. _Oh mec, c'est plus dur que je ne l'aurais cru d'imiter Emmett._

"Baston de filles," commenta Jasper de sa voix la plus forte et la plus excitée. Il était plutôt bon, mais ça ne ressemblait absolument pas à Emmett. Le connaissant, il aurait commençait à les encourager et les filles s'en seraient pris à lui à la place. "OUAIS!"

"Hey Bella, ça te dirait qu'on aille ensemble au ciné samedi? Je pense qu'y'a de bons films à l'affiche," demanda Emmett en tendant la main à Bella. "C'est moi qui invite."

Bella lui sourit. "Je suis désolée, mais je crois que tu t'es trompé de personne. Tu cherches ma meilleure amie, Bella. Salut, je m'appelle Alice. Et toi?" Wow, elle avait vraiment assuré sur ce coup-là.

"Mike Newton, ravi de faire ta connaissance. Mais je suis plutôt sûr qu'on se connait, est-ce que tu sais où est ta meilleure amie?" sourit Emmett. _Comment il fait ça? Est-ce qu'il ne sait pas que Bella est genre, avec Edward? Ugh. Je ne peux même pas être comme lui._

J'éclatai de rire en entendant ses pensées.

"Ouais, elle est là-bas." Bella montra Alice du doigt. Elle était entrain de discuter avec Jas-je veux dire Emmett. Alice les entendit et les regarda de travers.

"Tu sais que tu serais morte si tu me faisais vraiment ce coup-là?" demanda Alice en s'approchant de nous. _Ouais, je l'aurais déjà tué. La simple idée de parler à Newton me donne des frissons._

"Ouais, mais ça me dérangerait pas de devenir une vampire."

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Aller dans une arcade de jeux_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	28. Aller dans une arcade de jeux

**Auteur : **Lost in Believing

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/General

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Lost in Believing . Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta :** Linaewen'Z...Merci Léna!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

**Ca aura été long mais je suis enfin de retour! J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

* * *

**- Chapitre 28 : Aller dans une arcade de jeux -**

_-PoV Alice-_

Bien que j'aurais adoré tuer mes frères et soeurs là tout de suite, je n'en fis rien. Bizarre. Emmett nous avait tous traînés dans une arcade de jeux qu'il avait découvert en se baladant, et elle était immense. Et je veux dire immense! Elle avait genre, trois étages et tous les jeux possibles et imaginables. Heureusement, nous avions de l'argent mais je ne savais pas ce qu'on pourrait avoir avec les tickets. C'était que du toc, non? Donc quel était l'intérêt? J'aurais préféré dépenser mon argent pour des vêtements. Ou du shopping.

"Peut-être que vous devriez garder tous vos tickets pour prendre une télé ou quelque chose de ce genre, les garçons. Au moins, ça vous sera utile," suggéra Rose en montrant une des étagères de prix du doigt. "Ou une de ces stupides consoles, ça vous gardera occupés."

"Han, Rose, t'énerve pas comme ça. C'est marrant comme endroit. Regarde tous les jeux auxquels tu peux jouer, et les prix que tu peux gagner! Plus on aura de tickets, plus les prix seront géniaux. Quand tu gagnes, tu reçois des tickets. Quand j'aurai gagné le meilleur des prix, ça vous prouvera que je suis meilleur que vous tous," s'exclama Emmett en lançant son poing en l'air. "Bells, tu penses pas que ça a l'air cool?"

Elle regarda Emmett et ensuite ses yeux voyagèrent dans l'arcade. "En fait, je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce coup-là, Emmett. Ça a l'air plutôt amusant."

"Vous voyez! Bella pense que ça à l'air amusant, alors pourquoi vous ne voulez pas jouer?" nous demanda Emmett. "Tenez, allez faire de la monnaie pour jouer à quelques jeux. Peut-être que si vous avez de la chance, vous aurez assez de tickets pour vous prendre quelque chose de cool." Il plaça un billet de dix dollars dans ma main. "C'est bon pour moi, donc j'y vais."

Jasper et Edward le suivirent. Je suppose qu'ils voulaient juste se moquer de lui une fois qu'il aurait échoué misérablement au premier jeu auquel il allait jouer. Je rigolai. "Vous êtes prêtes à aller gagner de meilleurs prix qu'eux?" demandai-je aux filles.

Rose me jeta un coup d'oeil et me fit un sourire amusé. "Ouais, en fait, je pense bien que oui. Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer à la maison avec une nouvelle station pour nos iPods, non? Je suis sûre que les garçons adoreront entendre notre musique à fond."

On s'approcha d'un des distributeurs de monnaie pour changer nos billets. On attrapa toutes les trois une poignée de pièce avant de nous diriger vers les grues. Dans l'une d'entre elles se trouvaient des ours en peluche, bruns, noirs et cuivrés. "Hmm, vous pensez que je devrais essayer?" demanda Bella en inspectant les ours. Ces machines étaient trop huilées mais avec assez de précision, y'avait moyen de gagner.

"Vas-y, essaye, tu n'as rien à perdre," répondis-je. Rose et moi, on colla nos nez à la vitre pendant que Bella glissait deux pièces dans la machine pour jouer. Elle utilisa la manette pour diriger la grue vers un petit ours cuivré près du trou. "Avance un peu."

Elle appuya sur le bouton qui fit descendre la grue. La pince attrapa la peluche mais elle trembla en remontant et l'ours retomba. Je vis de la déception briller dans les yeux de Bella, mais elle fut rapidement remplacée par de la détermination. "Bon, je m'y attendais. Stupide machine." Elle glissa deux autres pièces dans la machine pour réessayer.

"Hey, je vais aller voir les autres jeux, d'accord?" dis-je en me rendant vers le milieu de l'arcade. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde parce que c'était une des rares belles journées à Forks. Il n'y avait pas de soleil, mais il faisait un peu plus de vingt degrés.

Je m'approchai d'une autre grue, qui contenait des sacs à mains. De la marque COACH. Ce n'était pas vraiment mon style de sacs à main, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Je pourrais toujours l'offrir à quelqu'un. Une partie coûtait deux dollars, donc je glissai deux dollars dans la machine. La grue se positionnait au centre de la machine et j'attrapai la manette.

Au milieu du tas, il y avait un petit sac avec des petits poissons dessinés dessus. Il était plutôt mignon donc je décidai d'essayer de gagner celui-là. Je plaçai la pince directement au-dessus du sac et m'assurai qu'elle tiendrait. La grue descendit rapidement et attrapa le sac. Elle ne le relâcha pas en remontant. "Oui!" J'attrapais le sac dans la petite trappe.

"Joli sac," commenta Bella, les yeux écarquillés lorsque je retournai auprès d'elle et Rose. Elle tenait son ours dans les bras.

"Jolie peluche," souris-je. Rose tenait aussi quelque chose, un autre ours, semblable à celui de Bella. "Je vois que tu as décidé de t'en prendre un aussi?"

"Ouaip."

"Vu que chacune d'entre nous a gagné quelque chose," commençai-je, "On devrait peut-être aller rejoindre les garçons, non? Qui sait ce qu'ils peuvent bien être en train de faire. On doit s'assurer qu'ils n'ont pas de problèmes."

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. "Je peux imaginer ça..."

"Pas moi," souffla Rose. "Je l'ai imaginé trop souvent, et maintenant, j'ai appris à voir ça comme une surprise. Je sais ce qu'ils sont capables de faire donc je ne pense pas à eux."

On allait dans une autre partie de l'arcade. Là on vit Jasper et Edward jouer à un jeu de balles et Emmett était assis sur une chaise à côté d'eux. Pourquoi Emmett était-il assis? Ç'aurait plutôt été son style de jouer à ce genre de jeux. Je regardai autour de moi.

Il y avait une pile de tickets à côté d'Edward et de Jasper qui continuait à grandir à chaque fois qu'ils jetaient une balle dans le trou à 100 points. Emmett se tourna pour nous regarder, et ses mains étaient pleines de petits animaux en peluche. Des chats, des chiens, des tigres, tous de couleur différente.

Le regard de Rose voyagea entre lui et nous et elle secoua la tête. "Non, je ne veux même pas savoir."

* * *

_Prochain chapitre: Le jeu du 'LE'_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	29. Le jeu du 'LE'

**Auteur : **Lost in Believing

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/General

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Lost in Believing . Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta :** Linaewen'Z...Merci Léna!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 29: Le jeu du 'LE' -**

_-PoV Bella-_

"C'est un jeu auquel aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais joué auparavant, donc ça devrait être intéressant," s'exclama Alice en bondissant dans les escaliers. "Ça s'appelle le jeu du 'LE'. Seulement deux personnes à la fois peuvent y jouer donc les autres devront regarder. Une personne va s'asseoir pendant que l'autre reste debout. Le but du jeu, c'est de 'LE' recevoir du joueur assis. Donc la personne qui est debout doit essayer de l'obtenir par tous les moyens."

Les oreilles d'Emmett se dressèrent à ces mots. "Donc tu peux les menacer et tout?"

"Exactement."

"Alors je veux commencer," s'exclama Emmett en se levant. Jasper et Edward échangèrent un regard avant de lever les yeux au ciel. "Bella, tu peux être l'autre joueur."

"O-okay," répondis-je. "Donc je vais être la personne à qui tu vas essayer de LE prendre?"

"Ouaip," me répondit-il joyeusement. "Assied-toi là."

Je m'assis. "Bonne chance, Bella," me dit Jasper. Son regard voyagea d'Emmett au sourire moqueur d'Alice avant de se reposer sur moi. "Ouais, comme j'ai dit, bonne chance." J'allais en avoir besoin.

Je jouai contre Emmett. Il m'avait choisie parce qu'il pensait que j'étais faible et que je lui LE donnerai, mais je ne le laisserai pas gagner. J'allais lui montrer que j'étais tout aussi capable que lui. Quoi qu'il me dise, je ne lui LE donnerai définitivement pas.

"Donne-LE moi!"

"Non, je ne te LE donnerai pas!"

"Si tu ne me LE donne pas, je vais dire à ta mère et à Esme ce qu'Edward et toi faisiez hier soir!" Emmett avait un sourire diabolique aux lèvres et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Rose, Jasper et Alice éclatèrent de rire à la menace d'Emmett, mais je ne le laisserai pas gagner.

"Vas-y, on ne faisait rien de mal."

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu. Je vais tout leur dire, à moins que tu ne me LE donnes!"

"Ben vas-y, dis-leur. Je m'en moque, même si ça me cause des problèmes, je ne te LE donnerai toujours pas."

"Je vais dire à Alice et à Rose de te faire un relooking complet et de t'emmener au Plus Grand Centre Commercial d'Amérique si tu ne me LE donnes pas."

"Qu'est-ce que ça changerait que Rose et Alice me fassent un autre relooking?"

"Ça changera si je leur dis de te mettre la tenue la plus courte possible avant de t'emmener à Vegas et de te laisser là-bas. Il n'y aura personne pour te défendre. Je vais leur dire de faire ça."

"Vas-y, dis-leur. Je mettrais la tenue que tu veux et j'irai à Vegas, et je me défendrai en errant dans les rues. Je ne te LE donnerai pas! J'aurai mon téléphone sur moi donc je serai capable d'appeler à l'aide."

"Pas si je te prends ton téléphone.

"Alors j'appelerai quelqu'un d'une cabine téléphonique."

"Je te prendrai ton argent aussi!"

"Prend mon argent. Si je vais à Vegas, je LE prends avec moi!"

"Alors je viendrai à Vegas avec toi pour LE récupérer. Alice, Rose, Jazz et Edward viendront avec nous."

"Je LE prendrai avec moi partout où je vais donc tu ne L'auras pas."

"Je vais casser les vitres de ta voiture si tu ne me LE donnes pas."

"Casse toute ma voiture si tu veux, je ne te LE donnerai toujours pas." On était pratiquement en train de crier maintenant, et tous les autres étaient en train de rire. Ce jeu était plutôt rigolo. Il n'arrêtait pas de me menacer et je jouais à celle que ça n'affectait pas.

"Comment vas-tu m'échapper si tu n'as pas de voiture?" rigola Emmett. "Si tu ne peux plus aller nulle part, je LE tiens pratiquement dans la paume de ma main."

"Ce n'est pas LE tien. Je L'ai payé avec MON propre argent."

"Quel argent? Tu parles de l'argent que tu as gagné en vendant ce vieux CD?"

"Ouais, cet argent-là. Si je L'ai acheté avec mon propre argent, alors c'est LE mien. Je ne te LE donnerai pas."

"Tu L'as acheté avec l'argent que tu as gagné en vendant le CD que je t'avais offert! C'est LE mien, maintenant donne LE moi!"

"Mais si tu m'as offert le CD alors il est officiellement à moi."

"Donne-LE moi."

"Non!"

"Je vais le dire à Esmee. Je vais lui parler du CD, de la bosse dans le piano et de ce qu'Edward et toi avez fait l'autre nuit. Je vais le faire. Tu ne voudrais pas que je le fasse n'est-ce pas? Donne-LE moi et on fera comme s'il ne s'est rien passé."

Emmett était bon. Mais c'était plutôt dur de rester sérieuse alors que tous les autres étaient en train de rire. J'avais envie d'éclater de rire, mais je ne pouvais pas, j'étais bien décidée à gagner ce jeu.

"Raconte ce que tu veux à Esme! Mais je n'ai pas fait de bosse dans le piano. Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles."

Emmett sortit une balle de baseball de nulle part et la jeta en l'air avant de la rattraper habilement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au piano d'Edward avant se tourner à nouveau vers moi. "Edward n'apprécierait certainement pas que tu abîmes son précieux piano, et Esme ne serait pas vraiment contente non plus. Donne-LE moi ou le piano va souffrir."

Dès que ces mots sortirent de sa bouche, je tombai sur le côté, morte de rire. La pièce était pleine de rire. Même Emmett était en train de rire. "Vas-y, Edward saura que ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça. Je dirais à Esme que c'est toi qui l'a fait! Elle me croira. Je ne te LE donnerai pas!"

Emmett était en train de rire de ma stupidité. Même si j'étais sérieuse, j'étais morte de rire "Tu gagnes." Il baissa la tête, défait.

"Ouaip, Bella t'a battu. J'ai failli t'arrêter quand t'as sorti ta balle de baseball," remarqua Edward en rigolant.

"Au fait," ajouta Emmett. "C'est quoi ce 'LE'?"

* * *

_Prochain chapitre: Improvisations_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	30. Improvisations

**Auteur : **Lost in Believing

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humour/General

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Lost in Believing . Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta :** Linaewen'Z...Merci Léna!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 30 : Improvisations -**

_-PoV Rosalie-_

Oh, ça allait être amusant.

Jasper avait suggéré que nous jouions à un jeu d'improvisation. C'est-à-dire jouer une scène sans script ni support. Quelque chose de progressif. Alice et Emmett joueraient pendant que le reste d'entre nous leur diraient quoi faire.

"Alors, quelle situation devons-nous improviser?" demanda Alice en se levant. Elle sautilla jusqu'à Emmett et sourit. "Trouvez quelque chose qu'on peut vraiment jouer, et quelque chose de bien, s'il vous plaît."

"Je pense que vous devriez être dans un magasin, et Emmett cherche quelque chose mais il n'arrive pas à le trouver," suggéra Bella. "Tu pourrais être une conseillère qui aide les clients. Qui sait ce qu'Emmett peut bien être en train de chercher."

Jasper et Edward échangèrent un coup d'œil et ils rigolèrent. "Il y a une bonne raison pour laquelle l'un d'entre nous doit toujours aller avec Emmett quand il va faire du shopping. Il achète tout et n'importe quoi," expliqua Jasper. Emmett se contenta de le regarder avant de se tourner vers Bella avec un large sourire.

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'aime m'amuser, contrairement à vous autres."

"Est-ce qu'on peut commencer à jouer?"

"Okay," dit Jasper. "Alors vous êtes dans un supermarché et Emmett est le client. Alice lui demande ce qu'il cherche. Lorsque vous aurez dit quelques phrases, je dirai 'stop' et vous devrez vous figer sur place. Bella, Edward et Rose choisiront le reste et Alice et Emmett le joueront. Pigé?"

"Ouaip."

"Ouais."

"C'est parti."

Alice et Emmett s'immobilisèrent pendant une seconde pour se mettre dans la peau de leurs personnages. J'avais déjà vu Alice jouer auparavant, mais pas Emmett. A chaque fois, il faisait le crétin et finissait par devenir lui-même au lieu de son personnage.

Emmett se détendit et fit semblant d'être frustré. "Ugh, je n'en trouve pas! Où ça peut bien être?"

Alice s'approcha de lui et le tapa sur l'épaule. "Excusez-moi, monsieur, avez-vous besoin d'aide pour trouver quelque chose?"

"Euh, je cherche quelque chose, et je suis sûr que ça ne doit pas être bien loin."

"Êtes-vous sûr que vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide?"

"En fait, si, j'aurais bien besoin d'aide."

"Stop," les interrompit Jasper, en se levant pour se placer devant eux. Ils se figèrent instantanément. "Rose, c'est quoi qu'Emmett est en train de chercher?"

"Des noix de coco," répondis-je en rigolant. Bella gloussa et Alice se défigea pour rire avec moi. Jasper me regarda avec confusion mais hocha la tête, ne voulant probablement même pas savoir pourquoi j'avais choisi ça. Et il ne le saurait pas - c'était une blague entre nous, les filles.

"C'est reparti."

"Puis-je vous demander ce que vous cherchez?" demanda Alice en faisant semblant de regarder autour d'elle. Il n'y avait rien devant eux donc c'était bizarre de les voir faire semblant de parcourir des allées et d'attraper des choses dans des rayons, ou de chercher de la nourriture.

"Euh, des noix de coco," dit Emmett avec un sourire nerveux.

"Suivez-moi," dit Alice en s'approchant des escaliers et en faisant semblant d'attraper quelque chose sur une des marches. Où en tout cas, on aurait dit qu'elle faisait semblant d'attraper quelque chose. Mais Bella et moi savions qu'elle ne faisait pas semblant. Elle attrapa une énorme noix de coco et la tendit à Emmett. "Et voilà."

J'éclatai de rire en voyant l'expression sur le visage de mon mari. C'était un mélange entre son jeu d'acteur et son propre visage 'c'est quoi ce délire?'. On aurait dit que ses yeux allaient lui sortir du crâne alors qu'ils voyageaient d'Alice à la noix de coco. "Euh...Merci? Je pense."

"Stop," répéta Jasper avant d'aller se placer devant eux. Alice me fit un clin d'oeil dans son dos et Emmett avait toujours la même expression stupide sur le visage. "Je sais que ce n'est qu'un jeu, mais c'est quoi cette histoire de noix de coco? Ça s'appelle une improvisation pour une bonne raison."

On éclata à nouveau toutes les trois de rire. "Okay, on reprend le jeu. Edward, pourquoi Emmett achète-t-il une noix de coco?"

"Pour te la jeter à la tête," répondit Edward en souriant innocemment. Whoa, quoi? Edward est toujours calme et contrôlé, mais maintenant il dit qu'Emmett va acheter ce fruit pour le jeter sur Jasper? Je pense que je préfère ce nouvel Edward.

Emmett lança son poing en l'air, et Jasper se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de dire, "C'est reparti."

Alice sourit doucement. "Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous achetez une noix de coco? Elles sont dures à ouvrir si on a pas l'habitude."

"En fait, je l'achète pour la jeter à la tête de mon frère, Jasper. Je dois me venger." Lorsqu'il eut fini cette phrase, la noix de coco s'écrasa contre la mâchoire de Jasper avec un bruit sourd. Bien sûr, ça ne lui fit pas mal, mais aucun de nous ne s'y était attendu, à part Alice.

La pièce s'emplit de rire, mais Jasper se contenta de regarder Emmett en passant nonchalamment la noix de coco d'une main à l'autre. "Attention." Un crac satisfaisant résonna dans la pièce et Emmett glapit de surprise.

Du lait s'échappa de la noix de coco qui s'était ouverte sous la force du coup. J'étais en fait surprise qu'elle ait résisté au premier choc. Les cheveux bouclés d'Emmett étaient couverts de lait, et tout le monde éclata à nouveau de rire.

"Monsieur, est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide pour trouver des serviettes en papier aussi?"

* * *

_Prochain chapitre: Echecs_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


End file.
